Cap'
by Marluuna
Summary: Rencontre de deux lycéens dans des circonstances inhabituelles... Et bientôt, commence une étrange relation, entre découvertes et peurs... Haitsu !
1. Jamais tranquille

**Héhéhé… Nouvel Haitsu et je vous prie de me croire : ça me fait bien plaisir ! J'ai eu l'idée hier, j'ai écri ça dans la nuit et pouf, voilà un premier chapitre court, comme souvent ! alors c'est pas spécialement gai mais normalement, la suite le sera davantage. J'ai mes idées, je sais où je vais, donc voilà si le premier chapitre vous plait, et bien je posterai la suite rapidement.**

**En tout cas ça me fait plaisir, de démarrer cela quelques jours après la fin de 'Entre l'ombre et la lumière' (et je vous remercie d'ailleurs de vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre… D'ailleurs Louange si tu passes dans le coin, merci aussi pour ta visite sur mon blog :) )**

**Jamais tranquille**

Parfois, les actes les plus graves, les plus importants, ceux dont les conséquences peuvent être dramatiques, sont presque accomplis avec une facilité déconcertante. Tout comme nombreuses sont les actions en apparence aisées, que l'on mène pourtant à plusieurs reprises avant de les voir couronner de succès. Ce décor allait être le cadre du premier cas de figure. Car il avançait d'un pas tout à fait normal, presque aurait-on pu croire qu'il allait faire une course ou qu'il rentrait chez lui, tant sa démarche ne traduisait rien de ses sombres projets. C'en était même renversant. Aucun tremblement dans ses jambes, alors que chaque pas l'approchait de son irrémédiable but. Rien, pas la plus petite hésitation. Il ne réfléchissait pas, voilà pourquoi. Penser a toujours rendu les choses plus difficiles, cela il le sait déjà, malgré son jeune âge. Et lui, il veut que ce soit facile. Ca doit l'être. Ca le sera.

Seul son visage est en décalage avec sa démarche nonchalante. Un visage cerné, où le plus frappant reste cette totale absence de toute lueur dans ses yeux. Ils sont inexpressifs, vides… Ils sont déjà morts, eux. Ils ont un peu d'avance, mais tout cela n'a pas une grande importance, au final. Il pleut beaucoup, aujourd'hui. Et il fait si sombre, si gris que bien qu'il ne soit que 10h du matin, on croirait que le soir tombe et que la nuit va bientôt arriver. Le ciel pleure, puisque lui n'en a pas l'envie. Sa démarche n'est plus neutre maintenant, elle est automatique. Peut-être qu'il se réveille ? Qu'il comprend un peu ce qu'il va faire ? Peut-être qu'une partie de lui, si elle poussait la réflexion, saurait bien qu'il n'en a pas envie ? Mais il s'empêche de réfléchir. S'il commence, alors il reculera, parce qu'au fond, est-ce vraiment ce qu'il veut ? Chaque pas devient plus dur à terminer, le suivant plus compliqué à amorcer… Il prend conscience. Conscience que la décision est facile, et la mise en application, pas autant. Il avale difficilement sa salive, alors qu'il arrive à destination. Ici ? Là ? Peu importe l'endroit. Alors qu'il s'accroupit, les yeux rivés sur le sol, il déglutit une seconde fois, avec peine. Une vie s'allume dans son regard que l'on devinerait vif, en d'autres circonstances. Il n'en a pas envie. Comment pourrait-il avoir envie de ça ?

Pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Il passe le bout de ses doigts délicatement sur l'acier, presque fasciné par ce contact glacial. Ces rails si froids, savamment mis en place pour permettre au train qui dessert la grande ville de passer… Ces rails qui l'appelaient la dernière fois qu'il est venu dans ce coin perdu, aujourd'hui ils semblent l'effrayer, presque. De minutes en minutes, il commence à douter. Mais il est allé trop loin pour reculer. Il est sur place, il y est résolu. Alors il se redresse, presque énergique, et il enjambe le rail, se plaçant au milieu de la voie. Déjà, il ferme les yeux, alors qu'il lui reste à s'allonger dessus. Les paupières ainsi closes, il sent mieux la pluie déferler sur son visage, le vent s'agiter dans ses cheveux mouillés… Il grelotte à peine, et pourtant il doit faire froid. Les sensations semblent s'évanouir peu à peu… Cela doit faire… Dix minutes, peut-être, qu'il est là, debout, sans bouger… Il se sent presque bien. Peut-être parce qu'il est impatient que tout se termine. L'agitation et l'hésitation semblent un peu loin, même si la boule dans sa gorge est toujours là, même si son cœur bat un peu plus vite… Mais bientôt, tout cela sera loin.

_C'est la grève, aujourd'hui…_

Une voix ? Une voix grave, assez jolie, même s'il n'est pas en état de faire ce genre de constatation. Juste… Quand on est résolut à accomplir quelque chose… Qu'il ne s'agit de rien de moins que d'en finir, ce qui est quand même une décision pour le moins importante… Il s'agit la plupart du temps d'une mécanique. Tout n'est pas prévu, mais l'essentiel y est. Et le moindre élément perturbateur vient tout chambouler. Ici… Il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un serait là. C'était un champ, c'était à quelques kilomètres de la ville… On était en milieu de matinée et avec ce temps, il n'y avait pas un chat. Il n'aurait dû y avoir personne. Donc cette voix pas prévue au programme le réveilla brutalement. Il ouvrit les yeux, paniqué et quelque part honteux que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas, le voit en ce moment même. Il se sentit un peu en colère, même si l'incompréhension était grande. Et puis… Ce brusque rappel à la réalité le ramena les deux pieds bien ancrés dans le sol. Il vit les rails, il s'imagina debout entre eux, prêt à s'allonger… Il prit conscience de ce qu'il était venu faire. Jusque là il croyait l'avoir compris, comme il y avait pensé. Mais en réalité, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait et c'était bien moins fort qu'être là, en ce moment même, à deux pas du passage à l'acte. Cette vision le paniqua un peu. Comme s'il s'observait dans une glace et se demandait ce qu'il fichait là.

_Tu n'as aucune chance d'y arriver… C'est la grève. Aucun train ne va passer de toute la journée. Réessaye demain._

La voix bien que grave, était légère. Ce fut d'ailleurs cette légèreté, en parfaite adéquation avec le moment où il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, qui le fit réagir. Comment pouvait-on dire '_réessaye demain'_ à un jeune homme qui tente d'en finir ? Quelle personne dénuée de scrupule et d'humanité ferait une telle chose ? Hyde en fut assommé, et il regarda l'autre, ébahi. L'autre qui lui adressa un gentil sourire, presque encourageant. Il était venu faire la même chose ? Non, le hasard était trop important, et puis ce garçon qui semblait avoir dans ses âges, n'avait rien de l'attitude d'un jeune homme déprimé ou qui est là pour s'ôter la vie. Vie qui pétillait dans son regard noisette, d'ailleurs. Des yeux rieurs, joyeux, un brin moqueurs… D'un certain point de vue, il avait une tête assez comique d'ailleurs, entre ses mimiques et son attitude parfois enfantine. Mais ceci bien sûr, Hyde ne le vit pas. Il n'était pas dans les bonnes dispositions. Il était en réalité en colère, encore. Ce perturbateur le gênait et l'empêchait d'arrêter de penser. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, espérant qu'ainsi il comprendrait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

_Tu risques d'attendre longtemps… Il se peut que demain, il n'y en ait pas non plus._

_Casse-toi, _lâcha-t-il avant même d'y penser.

Il n'était pas du genre à agresser les gens si facilement, mais enfin on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était dans une situation habituelle aussi. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que le son de sa voix le reconnectait petit à petit avec la réalité. Qu'en l'écoutant, il s'humanisait, là où il avait fait le vide pendant de longues minutes pour parvenir à sauter le pas. Rien que le fait de l'entendre, cela ruinait ses efforts et le courage –où le désintérêt- qu'il avait réuni pour pouvoir le faire. Alors il se sentit l'envie d'haïr ce jeune homme qui venait tout gâcher par sa seule présence. Celui-ci ne sembla pas se formaliser de ce ton agressif. Au contraire, son sourire se prolongea alors qu'il continuait à avancer. Il sortit les mains de ses poches pour replacer son bonnet sur sa tête et remonter davantage la fermeture éclair de son manteau, la pluie redoublant d'intensité…

_Tu ne vas pas attendre comme ça sous ce déluge. Je te dis qu'il n'y aura aucun train. Tout ce que tu vas gagner, c'est une pneumonie._

Toujours cette apparente indifférence, presque comme s'il énumérait une liste de courses. Inutile de se voiler la face : c'était fichu. Hyde sentit ses épaules s'abaisser en même temps que sa tête dodelina. Il était abattu : maintenant même si ce garçon partait, c'était fichu : il ne pourrait pas le faire. Et en repensant à ses paroles… Si même les trains se mettaient à ne plus vouloir passer, c'est que vraiment il aurait eu la poisse jusqu'au bout ! Il était revenu. Revenu dans ce monde qu'il avait désiré quitter. Et il s'aperçut de tout, tout ce qui lui avait échappé durant son trajet monotone : la pluie abondante et froide, le vent, le temps gris… L'herbe qui s'accrochait à ses chaussures… Ses lacets défaits, tiens. C'était une image assez laide, cela le frappa. Tout ce décor était assez moche. Il soupira. Quelle raison de rester ici, alors qu'il était bien certain que pas grand-chose de bon ne pouvait lui arriver ? Il foudroya l'importun du regard, le maudissant de sa venue non désirée. Cela, l'autre en eut bien conscience, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'approcher encore et de s'accroupir à deux mètres de lui. Las, Hyde se laissa tomber sur le sol, toujours au milieu de la voie… sur laquelle il ne risquait rien, s'il en croyait ce type. Quelle pitié… Même cela, il ne pouvait pas l'accomplir en paix.

_J'aimerai être seul…_ marmonna-t-il froidement.

_Mais tu l'es._

_Hein ?_

_Tu es seul. Sinon tu ne serais pas ici en ce moment, je suppose, _lâcha-t-il nonchalamment, avant de s'asseoir dans les graviers autour de la voie.

_Ouais… _murmura Hyde, légèrement estomaqué par ces paroles. _Bon, alors…_

_Je suis bien ici, _le coupa-t-il.

_Quoi, tu veux jouer les héros en faisant ta B.A. ?!_

Mais bordel, c'était quoi ce mec ?! Il se ramenait alors que Hyde n'avait besoin de personne, il lui parlait comme s'ils étaient à la terrasse d'un café et là, il disait des choses tout de même lourdes de sens, sans paraitre affecté le moins du monde ! Il était dépourvu de toute humanité ou quoi ? Non pas que Hyde voulait qu'on le plaigne ou qu'on compatisse, mais la logique aurait voulu… Il ne savait pas, mais tout sauf ce comportement inapproprié. Nouveau sourire de la part de l'autre, qui entoura ses genoux de ses bras en regardant Hyde.

_Bof… Que tu y passes aujourd'hui ou demain… ou jamais… Ca ne va pas changer ma vie, j'imagine._

Hyde ouvrit la bouche. Il la referma, hébété. Et bien ça au moins, c'était fait. Ils auraient discuté du prix des radis, que ça n'aurait pas été plus inutile et indifférent. Pour le coup, il en oublia ce qu'il était venu faire, tiens ! Son étonnement dû se lire sur son visage puisque l'autre eut un petit rire presque amusé, comme s'il était satisfait d'avoir causé cette réaction spontanée. Il attendit un instant et il ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

_Mais… 'jamais'… Ce serait encore le mieux, tu ne crois pas ?_


	2. Rencontres

**Chapitre 2 ! Gomen c'est encore assez introductif, et il y a pas mal de récit au début… Le prochain chapitre entrera davantage dans le ton de la fic, mais de toute façon ce chapitre 1 et 2 ne sont pas inutiles **

**Par ailleurs, laissez-moi vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews et pour la plupart, enthousiastes ! Quand on démarre une fic, ça fait tellement plaisir (bon même en cours de fic, cela dit XD) et ça encourage ! Donc merci à vous toutes ! :)**

**Rencontres**

Son bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête jusqu'à cacher ses oreilles, le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours non loin de la voie, les genoux repliés devant lui… La pluie avait perdu de son intensité mais de toute façon, trempé pour trempé, cela ne servait plus à rien de courir se mettre à l'abri maintenant. Et puis cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige ou fasse beau, au fond… Il était toujours motivé, toujours partant pour tout et surtout ce qui semblait plus fou que la moyenne. Alors cette pluie ne risquait pas d'attaquer son moral. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche, fixant un endroit désormais vide. Cette personne avait fini par se lever et partir, déclarant ainsi forfait. Il lui avait lancé un joyeux « à bientôt » auquel seul le bruit de la pluie avait répondu… Hyde était arrivé jusque là d'un pas lent, mais il en était reparti en forçant l'allure. Comme s'il avait honte de n'être pas allé jusqu'au bout. Ou honte d'avoir été jusque là, qui sait ?

Le jeune garçon eut un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'il fut seul. Il regarda sa montre avant de remettre sa main à l'abri dans sa poche de manteau. N'empêche… Qu'est-ce qui peut bien pousser un garçon d'à peu près son âge à en arriver à cette extrémité ? Quand l'on n'a soi-même pas de problème, il semble presque tentant de dire que cela ne peut pas être si grave, et qu'un acte de cette nature n'est que pure lâcheté… Mais qu'en savait-il, au fond ? Il n'aurait su dire si Hyde aurait pu aller au bout, si ses raisons justifiaient tout… Mais une chose était absolument certaine : Hyde était déjà mort. De l'intérieur, du moins. En croisant son regard alors qu'ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques mètres, il en avait eu la conviction.

Il n'avait jamais vu une telle fatigue. Une telle lassitude. Ce n'était pas tellement de la souffrance, qui résidait au fond de ce regard morne, même si fatalement, elle devait en faire partie… C'était surtout le rien. Un vide insondable et impressionnant. Comme quelqu'un qui a tout vu et tout vécu et qui n'attend plus rien. Sauf qu'à cet âge, cela ne peut en être ainsi. Les choses ne devraient pas se dérouler de cette façon.

_Il doit être tellement seul… _murmura-t-il pour lui-même, d'une voix plus sérieuse qu'auparavant.

Il parait que la solitude est un sentiment terrible. Un sentiment fort et oppressant, dévastateur au point de ne plus savoir discerner le bien du mal, les bonnes ou les mauvaises personnes, les bons moyens des risqués, pour peu que la plaie fasse moins mal. Chaque être humain aspire à être aimé, quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Certains plus que d'autres. Alors pour une personne qui en a désespérément besoin, il n'y a pas besoin que tous les malheurs de la terre s'abatte sur elle : ce seul manque suffit à lui faire perdre tout espoir.

Il finit par se lever, s'étirant longuement pour permettre à ses jambes engourdies de redevenir stables. Un coup d'œil à sa montre encore, et un petit sourire victorieux. Il recula de plusieurs pas, rapidement et fixa l'endroit où un peu plus tôt, l'autre se tenait debout. Quelques instants plus tard, un bruit assez désagréable se fit entendre et par précaution, le garçon recula d'un bon pas encore. Le sol trembla légèrement alors que le train passa à toute allure devant lui, lui collant un frisson à cause du vent qu'il engendrait. Pile à l'heure. En un éclair, le train fut passé, disparaissant plus loin, alors que la voie tournait. Comme quoi, le bluff a du bon. 'Une grève' ? songea-t-il, se rappelant ses paroles trouvées à l'improviste. Ca avait marché.

Bien sûr il n'était pas à l'abri que ce joli coup ne soit qu'un 'reculer pour mieux sauter', pour Hyde. Mais il misait bien des choses sur ce point : accomplir une telle chose, que l'on parle de courage ou de lâcheté, se fait presque méticuleusement, dans la plupart des cas, non ? Ce garçon… Il était déjà bien avancé, pour être allé si loin. Mais il s'était tenu debout durant de longs instants. Et avant cela, accroupi à côté de la voie… Il hésitait, clairement. Partant de là, avait-il réellement envie d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Il s'était, somme toute, laissé convaincre assez aisément… Il ne recommencerait pas. Pas maintenant, du moins. De cela, celui que tout le monde surnommait affectueusement 'Tetsu', en était persuadé.

Hyde regagnait maintenant la route principale, marchant à moitié dans l'herbe par habitude, pour ne pas se faire frôler par une voiture qui passerait… Tant de changement pouvaient-ils s'opérer en si peu de temps ? De sa démarche à ses pensées, sans même parler de son but… Ce trajet de retour différait en tous points de l'aller. Il avait pressé le pas en partant, comme pour s'éloigner de cette zone perturbante… Et même s'il avait ralenti, chaque pas n'était plus aussi lourd que lorsqu'il avait fait le chemin dans l'autre sens. Forcément. Sa tête n'était plus vide non plus. Maintenant, il se demandait quoi faire ? Rentrer se remettre au lit comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Juste une ballade sous la pluie, sans but précis… Cela semblait difficile à croire. Oui, que faire alors que l'on n'avait théoriquement pas prévu qu'il puisse y avoir un 'demain' ?

Hyde shoota dans un caillou qui roula dans le fossé… Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir assez. Ce gars sorti de nulle part en fin de compte, l'avait perturbé. Par le simple fait qu'il soit là, par ses mots indifférents, par sa voix posée, par son attitude nonchalante… Pas une fois, l'idée que ce jeune homme ait pu lui mentir, ne l'effleura. La possibilité était pourtant du genre à sauter aux yeux, mais il n'était non plus dans les meilleures conditions pour avoir une intuition développée. Il n'entendit même pas le bruit du train qui passait au loin. Tant mieux, d'un certain point de vue. L'allure fut plus modérée à mesure qu'il entrait dans le quartier où il habitait désormais. Et quand la maison qu'il occupait fut dans son champ de vision, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Rentrer ? D'accord… Mais ensuite ? Dans cette maison vide, inconnue de lui… Où la solitude serait telle qu'il ne pourrait le supporter sans repenser au moyen d'éviter cette sensation si douloureuse… Rien que d'y penser, et ses genoux flanchaient, sa gorge se serrait… Il ne vit même pas une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années arriver face à lui en courant, un parapluie en main. Il ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsque le souffle bruyant de cette dernière, épuisée par sa course, sonna désagréablement à ses oreilles. Il s'arrêta, agacé par avance et se demandant ce qu'on lui voulait. Elle fit un sourire gêné, s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir parler tout de suite. Et quand elle fut calmée et revenue à une respiration plus normale, elle s'expliqua :

_Pardonne-moi de t'ennuyer, mais tu ne reviendrais pas des champs par là-bas ?_

_Hum… _se contenta-t-il de marmonner.

_Par hasard, tu n'aurais pas vu un garçon ? Vous devez avoir le même âge environ… Il devrait avoir un bonnet et un gros manteau jaune… _

Le lien se fit assez rapidement. Parce que de toute façon à part les oiseaux et un chien, il n'avait pas croisé grand monde depuis ce matin, et parce que la description était parlante, elle correspondait tout à fait à celui qui, un peu plus tôt, était intervenu à son encontre, près de la voie. Cela l'ennuya un peu de se rappeler de lui, d'ailleurs. Non pas que ce garçon ait l'air particulièrement désagréable, mais il était… dérangeant. C'était le mot juste. Quelque chose ne collait pas avec lui, et comme Hyde était troublé pour les évènements passés –ou plutôt manqués-, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y penser. Des choses comme _: 'qui est cette fille', 'que lui veut-elle ?'_ ne vinrent pas à son esprit. Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il l'avait effectivement aperçu. Plus qu'aperçu, même. D'un mouvement du bras, il désigna ensuite l'espace derrière lui, espérant que cette réponse certes plus que sommaire, lui conviendrait toutefois. Le visage de la jeune femme se mua en une relative expression d'exaspération et en même temps, comme une sorte de résignation, comme si la réponse ne la surprenait vraiment pas. Elle le confirma, d'ailleurs :

_Mohhh, je l'aurais parié ! Avec cette averse et alors qu'il avait promis de m'aider… Tu ne changeras jamais, Tetsu ! _maugréa-t-elle.

Il y avait presque quelque chose de comique, à voir ce petit bout de femme aux allures de poupée, pester ainsi en ponctuant ses termes d'un mouvement de l'index. C'était une attitude mignonne et en même temps, témoignant d'un solide petit caractère, cela se devinait. Hyde dépassa la jeune femme après s'être légèrement incliné pour signifier qu'il prenait congé. A bien la regarder, chose qu'il n'avait pas manqué de faire vu qu'elle se tenait devant lui, elle avait quelque chose de familier… de 'déjà vu', en quelque sorte, dans l'expression. Un petit air mutin, des joues creuses et des yeux noisette assez jolis et vifs… Il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'agissait là de la sœur de ce garçon étrange. Ou au moins d'une parente. Sûrement, même. Alors qu'il reprenait sa route, repensant déjà à sa maison vide et même, au vide de son existence, il fut interrompu pour la seconde fois par elle :

_Euh… Merci de m'avoir renseigné ! Il pleut beaucoup ! Veux-tu mon parapluie ?_ lança-t-elle, constatant qu'il était trempé de la tête aux pieds.

_Non…_ _Merci…_

Lui-même se surprit d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Sa voix était cassée, presque rauque… Un peu bourrue, même. Mais quelque chose en lui avait été touché par la gentillesse de cette jeune fille. Elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de généreux, de bon… Sa voix était douce, et il y avait quelque chose d'attirant et de touchant en elle… Il n'aurait pas pu continuer sa route en l'ignorant, alors que sa proposition était très gentille. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de faire volte-face et de reprendre sa course, probablement pour ramener avec elle ce 'Tetsu' qui sûrement, allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

'_Curieuse famille…'_ pensa-t-il en s'éloignant. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour la regarder courir au loin, un sourire lui vint aux lèvres. Un sourire amusé ? Agacé soudainement par sa propre attitude avec cette jeune fille, Hyde pressa le pas, désireux d'arriver au plus vite maintenant. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination, il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid. Logique, pour qui venait de passer plusieurs heures sous une pluie glaciale… Mais c'était maintenant, que cela le frappait. Jetant un coup d'œil au miroir dans l'entrée, il constata la couleur de ses lèvres, qui viraient au violet foncé. Ôter ses vêtements trempés ne fut pas une mince affaire.

Un peu plus tard, une fois changé et surtout sec, il s'allongea sur le canapé. Le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge faisait partie de ses bruits à vous rendre fou, tant l'on avait l'impression de n'entendre plus que ce son, amplifié par le silence qui régnait autrement. Dans une telle maison, les bruits de toutes sortes font partie du quotidien : l'horloge, mais aussi le parquais qui grince à l'étage, un volet qui claque… Même si cela rompait ce silence qu'il supportait mal, c'était quelque peu stressant tout de même… Musique, alors. La seule chose capable, pour un laps de temps assez court, de lui vider la tête. Mais lui vider dans le bon sens : le calmer, lui faire du bien même, parfois. Au fond, c'était avec la musique, rien qu'en l'écoutant, qu'il éprouvait encore de douces sensations… Il s'enfonça entre les coussins, les bras croisés sous sa tête, fermant les yeux… Se sentait-il mieux ? Comment l'aurait-il pu ? La matinée avait été chargée jusque là… Il se sentait différent, par contre. Mais en quoi ?

Demain, il rentrerait en cours. Nouvelle école, nouvelles personnes… qui se ressemblaient toutes, finalement. Demain, il serait assis derrière une table toute la journée. Rien que l'idée qu'il y ait un 'demain' lui posa problème. Ce n'était pas prévu. Tout devait s'arrêter aujourd'hui. Envisager ce point l'empêcha de stresser pour sa rentrée, comme tout étudiant normal. Parce que pour lui, il y avait autre chose à décider, et de bien plus important.


	3. Parce qu’il n’y a pas de hasard

**Boum, déjà le chapitre trois ! Le chapitre… huit je crois, de 'Innamoramento' arrive sous peu, pour ceux qui lisent (probablement ce week-end). Ah, vraiment je sens que je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic… J'ai l'impression de plus inventer que d'habitude, comme il s'agit dans tout autre contexte. Je suis fidèle à mes habitudes : récit lent, peut d'évènements et de la réflexion, que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas. J'espère néanmoins que cela vous plaira.**

**Merci à celles qui laissent des reviews développées : ça permet de voir ce sur quoi on doit continuer à travailler, ce qui plait et est donc à retenter… Désolée Museelo, il y a plus de dialogues dans ce chapitre et ça devrait être ainsi pour les suivants aussi, maintenant… Mais il y aura du récit à haute dose pour cette fic, je te préviens.**

**Parce qu'il n'y a pas de hasard**

Des murs gris… Quelques brins d'herbe asséchés et poussant au hasard… Du béton sous ses pieds… Le lycée ressemblait d'avantage à une prison qu'à un lieu d'épanouissement. Mais cela ne joua pas sur son humeur plus que nécessaire : elle n'était déjà pas au beau fixe. Etrange, de se dire que la veille à la même heure, il avait de tous autres projets en tête… Et là, il trainait son sac de cours quasiment vide, vêtu de son uniforme trop grand pour lui et mal boutonné. C'était presque déstabilisant, d'être là, dans un endroit où pas mal de monde passait, accomplissant ainsi la même chose que des millions d'autres jeunes hommes de son âge partout ailleurs… aller au lycée comme s'il voulait apprendre, comme s'il voulait créer des liens, comme s'il voulait une vie normale. Comme s'il voulait une vie. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, il le sentait. Pas à sa place, au milieu de ces visages souriants ou stressés. Et en plus il débarquait en cours d'année, c'était le pompon. Il serait « le nouveau », la bête curieuse. Remarquez, avec son caractère renfermé, personne ne s'attarderait sur lui assez longtemps.

_Oh pardon !_

Quelqu'un l'avait heurté, faisant ainsi bouger vivement son épaule, son sac tombant à terre comme il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le rattraper. Il était tellement lent, tellement préoccupé par tant de choses, que s'agacer de cela ne lui vint pas à l'esprit. Et puis, chercher querelle n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Lui, tant qu'il avait la paix… Avant même qu'il ne bouge, son sac apparaissait devant son nez et derrière lui, une tête courbée, s'excusant platement :

_Désolée ! J'allais trop vite, je n'ai pas fait attention._

_Ce n'est rien…_

Mais où avait-il déjà entendu cette voix ? Ce ton vif, cette précipitation dans les gestes comme dans la parole… Ces longs cheveux bruns ramenés sur le côté par une épaisse tresse, mais qu'il imaginait détachés et virevoltant au gré du vent… Lorsque la personne se redressa, ce visage lui apparu clairement, mais il avait déjà deviné. Décidemment… Il y avait pourtant du monde ici, alors croiser deux fois la même personne en moins de 24 heures… Le hasard était bien farceur. Elle le reconnut aussi, et se fendit d'un grand sourire. Il était coincé, il la voyait déjà lui faire la conversation. Il aurait cependant pu hocher la tête, prendre son sac –ce qu'il fit tout de même- et s'en aller chercher sa classe… Il aurait pu. Mais il resta là, à la regarder sourire comme si elle était contente de le revoir. Alors que franchement, il ne pensait pas être le garçon le plus agréable quel a terre ait porté.

_Bonjour ! Décidemment, il semblerait que je te brusque toujours, à chacune de nos rencontres !_

_Ce n'est pas grave…_

_Hmmm… Tu as l'air perdu, _constata-t-elle. _Besoin d'aide ?_

_Ca ira, merci._

_Tu sais, un jour de rentrée, même en milieu d'années, les élèves sont moins abordables… Comment feras-tu si tu te perds ?_

_Euh…_

_Voilà. Suis-moi._

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, ce qui le surprit. Quand même, la plupart des gens étaient loin d'être aussi tactiles, non ? Il se dégagea rapidement, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de la surprendre. Elle souriait constamment, ce qui lui donnait deux petits plis aux coins des pommettes, la rendant ainsi très mignonne. Il n'arrivait pas à lui donner un âge… Etait-elle en dernière année, comme lui ? Son aspect lui donnait l'air plus âgée, mais son attitude spontanée et enfantine était celle d'une adolescente, alors c'était difficile à dire… Il la suivit, songeant que s'il ne voulait pas tourner en rond dans la cour bêtement, il gagnerait à se laisser guider. Il n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, de la façon dont il fallait aborder les choses… Mais dans l'immédiat, puisqu'il était là, autant aller jusqu'au bout. C'est ainsi qu'il lui emboîta le pas, même en trainant les pieds. Elle l'emmena dans un petit bâtiment aux allures de préfabriqué, où quelques bureaux parsemaient les couloirs. Il devait s'agir de l'administration avec tout ce qu'elle comportait comme secrétaires, fournitures, comptables etc… Elle toqua à une porte ouverte pour s'annoncer et entra :

_Bonjour !_

_Bonjour à vous ! Bonnes vacances ?_

La femme derrière le bureau retira ses lunettes en relevant le nez de ses papiers et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'est vrai, c'était le retour, après tout. Cependant, Hyde fut choqué de voir la façon très 'à l'aise' que la jeune femme avait de lui parler et de se comporter… Pour une élève, c'était un peu… Etait-elle un genre de délégué, ou de personne membre du conseil des élèves, pour être si familière des locaux et visiblement, du personnel. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

_Excellentes, merci. Et vous ? La petite est guérie ?_

_Oui, c'est un soulagement._

_J'en suis ravie._

_En quoi puis-je vous aider ? _demanda la femme aimablement.

_Ce garçon vient d'arriver et il faudrait qu'il sache à quelle classe il appartient et où aller… _expliqua-t-elle en le désignant d'un geste du bras.

_Bien sûr. Votre nom, jeune homme ?_

_Takarai. Takarai Hideto, _marmonna-t-il, se posant mille questions.

_Takarai Hideto-kun… Une seconde… _

Elle remit ses lunettes et se pencha sur l'écran de son ordinateur, cherchant l'information nécessaire. Cela prit quelques instants avant que visiblement, elle ne situe le nouvel arrivant dans ses fichiers. Ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement et son regard se posa, dubitatif, sur lui, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Bien sûr que ça avait fait le tour. Bien sûr que c'était dans son dossier. Déjà qu'il avait été surpris d'être pris ici… Il ne fallait pas s'étonner. La jeune femme s'aperçut également de la subite froideur de l'employée, et elle demanda gentiment :

_Un problème ?_

_Euh je… Non… C'est la 3-C… _

_Merci, _lâcha Hyde du bout des lèvres.

_Merci bien. Bonne journée !_

Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau dans la cour, elle le mena jusqu'au bâtiment d'en face, semblant passer sous silence le comportement certes discret mais étrange de l'employée, un peu plus tôt. Lui bien sûr, y penserait toute la journée, parti comme ça l'était. Il était même tenter de partir d'ici, vu comme cela promettait… Mais elle prit la parole à nouveau :

_Alors, c'est ce bâtiment. C'est au rez-de-chaussée, pas loin sur ta gauche._

_Merci de ton aide, _répondit-il, conscient qu'elle avait pris sur son temps pour lui.

_Je t'en prie._

_Et euh… _commença-t-il, intrigué par son aisance en ces lieux.

_Hm ?_

_Non, rien._

_Je te laisse, je suis déjà en retard ! N'hésite pas si un renseignement te fait défaut… Je m'appelle Ogawa Tomoe._

Rapidement, elle le planta là, courant à travers la cour en perdant son sac à main tous les trois mètres. Il la regarda partir, retenant son nom complet mais se disant qu'il n'en aurait pas l'usage. Elle devait être membre du conseil, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ce n'est que là qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose : elle ne portait pas d'uniforme ! Il n'avait pas fait attention, tout à ses humeurs qu'il était… Mais elle était habillée d'une jupe, d'un chemisier certes classiques, mais bien distincts de l'uniforme réglementaire. Haussant les épaules, il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment désigné. Sa classe, il la trouva au moment où tout le monde rentrait. Des personnes de son âge, un peu plus de garçons que de filles, dirait-on… Ils discutaient gaiement, sans doute de leurs vacances passées. Il se sentait tellement loin d'eux, si différent de ces groupes, de ces gens rieurs, intéressés, complices… Tout cela lui semblait inatteignable, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne tentait même plus de s'en rapprocher. Cela ne lui faisait même pas envie, à dire vrai. Il les laissa tous passer, de toute façon personne ne s'attardait sur lui… Sauf le professeur, qui devait être prévenu de son arrivée et qui repéra forcément la seule tête qui lui était inconnue.

_Bonjour jeune homme, vous devez être Takarai-kun, je suppose._

_Oui monsieur._

_Très bien, entrez donc, nous allons vous présenter._

_Euh je… préfèrerai éviter, si possible… _murmura Hyde, qui voulait se soustraire à cette obligation gênante et inutile selon lui.

_Oh je vois, vous êtes timide._

Le professeur, visiblement peu à cheval sur les principes et presque en retard, ne voulut pas perdre du temps à discuter. Aussi se contenta-t-il de présenter le nouvel arrivant, d'écrire son nom au tableau et de demander à tous d'être gentils avec lui. Rien de bien méchant, et Hyde n'eut même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Mais rien que toutes ces paires d'yeux fixés sur lui comme s'il était un produit exotique, cela l'embarrassa. Il était pressa de se fondre dans le décor, aussi fut-il soulagé lorsque tout en sortant sa liste d'appel, le professeur se tourna vers lui :

_Vous pouvez aller vous installer, Takarai-kun… Hmmm voyons… Il n'y a plus vraiment de places disponibles… Ah, si ! Derrière vous, Masamune-kun, _se réjouit-t-il en avisant une table vide.

_Monsieur c'est la place de Ichimura-kun, il doit être absent ce matin, mais… _expliqua l'interpellé, constatant l'absence de l'habituel occupant de la place.

_Ah, c'est juste… Alors une vraie place libre… Ah, il n'y a personne à côté de notre délégué, je crois ? _remarqua-t-il en regardant le fond de la classe.

_Exact._

_Alors allez-y, jeune homme. Tout droit._

_Bonjour, j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien._

Hyde s'apprêtait à répondre la formule rituelle classique histoire de ne pas passer immédiatement pour un ours. Il posa son sac par terre, se demandant aussi si on le casait près du délégué pour avoir un œil sur lui ? Non, là il déraillait. Il commençait réellement à se demander ce qu'il fichait ici, lorsqu'il releva la tête et croisa deux yeux noisette qui semblaient l'observer avec surprise et intérêt. Et un demi-sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'élève… qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnu, loin de là. Hyde en ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction en reconnaissant le garçon de la veille. Pas possible, il n'avait croisé que deux personnes hier, et il les retrouvait coup sur coup… C'était une blague ou quoi ? Le professeur continua, alors qu'il n'était même pas assis, tant il n'en revenait pas.

_Ogawa-kun vous montrera ce dont vous avez besoin. Et Okita-kun est l'autre délégué, au besoin. Bien, je vais faire l'appel._

'_Ogawa-kun ?' _songea-t-il en s'asseyant mécaniquement.


	4. Un délégué original

**Je voudrais dire que ce n'est pas la peine de me demander des chapitres plus longs. Le découpage se fait naturellement comme ça, si je voulais faire plus long, ce serait du blabla inutile. Et aussi, je posterai moins souvent, donc c'est au choix. Toutefois celui-ci est un peu plus long que les précédents.**

**Merci Louange, ravie que ça te plaise ! J'attends la suite d'autres de tes OS Haitsu avec impatience, tu t'en doutes :). Et merci Cha et Lilys pour vos reviews très détaillées, ch'est adorable :)**

**Je devais poster sur Innamoramento, mais celui-là était plus avancé et c'était le seul chapitre que j'avais sur cet ordinateur, alors c'est celui que j'ai continué à ma pause… Mais l'autre fic sera bientôt updatée.**

**Un délégué original**

Un nom familier… Et ce visage aux traits connus, mais sur une femme… Ce garçon et la jeune fille qui l'avait aidé un peu plus tôt étaient donc bien parents ? Le doute n'était plus possible, entre l'aspect et le nom, et la conversation de la veille avec cette 'Tomoe'. Mais alors… Si lui était de cette année… Elle aussi ? Mais dans une autre classe ? En tout cas, ils ne pouvaient pas se renier, tant ils se ressemblaient ! Et Hyde ignorait jusqu'à quel point, jusqu'où cette ressemblance le troublerait, à ce moment là. Il hocha la tête en réponse, revenu de son étonnement, et il ramena son sac sur la table. Mais en l'ouvrant, il ne trouva qu'on malheureux bloc pratiquement vide et gribouillé au possible sur le devant… Il farfouilla dans le fond du sac, mais même un stylo, c'était déjà trop demander apparemment. Remarquez, cela traduisait plutôt bien le plaisir et l'intérêt qu'il avait à être là, et qui avoisinaient le zéro. Un stylo noir arriva alors à hauteur de ses yeux, le faisant presque loucher. Il suivit du regard la main qui le tenait, le bras qui se trouvait au bout et il tomba sur le visage affable, presque compatissant de son voisin de droite.

_Tiens. Ca t'évitera de chercher._

_Merci._

_Oh ? Ca me change du « casse-toi »._

Son voisin faisait explicitement allusion à la veille, lorsque Hyde l'avait accueilli sans ménagement à son arrivée à ses côtés. Logique, vu le contexte. Pour autant, ce Tetsuya Ogawa n'avait pas lancé cela méchamment, au contraire, c'était dit sur un ton amusé, comme s'il n'était absolument pas offensé. Pas plus que la veille, du reste. Il fallut quelques instants à Hyde pour comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion et franchement, il ne sut comment réagir. Il eût envie de l'envoyer bouler, mais ils étaient tout de même en cours, et étant nouveau, quelques regards curieux se posaient parfois sur lui… Un peu malgré lui pourtant, il se sentit… Pas coupable, mais quelque chose du même ordre. Il était évident que ce type était quelqu'un de gentil, probablement le genre à se trainer une ribambelle d'amis en permanence… Le genre de gars que tout le monde ou pas loin, aimait. D'ailleurs s'il était l'un des deux délégués, cela n'était sûrement pas pour rien. Cette amabilité déconcerta Hyde, qui ne sut comment l'accueillir, y étant peu habitué. Il dut afficher une mine reflétant sa perplexité, puisque Tetsu eut un petit rire discret avant de chuchoter :

'_Fais pas cette tête, je ne t'en veux pas et je doute que ça te préoccupe, ce que je peux bien penser._

…

_Tu le prends ce stylo, ou j'attrape une crampe ? _plaisanta-t-il en gitant l'objet sous son nez.

_Je le prends, _répliqua Hyde d'une voix plus grave que prévue.

_Tu vois quand tu veux._

Il y avait quelque chose en lui de cette Tomoe… La même gentillesse, mais utilisée différemment, semblerait-il. La jeune femme était assez naturelle, aimable et souriante… Spontanée aussi, cela crevait les yeux. Probablement franche également. Son frère avait l'air plus… difficile à cerner. Plus rieur, plus moqueur… Dans cette situation, Tomoe aurait sans doute proposé gentiment de le dépanner d'un stylo… Lui, il semblait le provoquer, comme s'il s'amusait de le voir hésiter et gêné. Hyde secoua la tête, ignorant sa dernière remarque. Que lui prenait-il, à tenter de les analyser, les comparer, les différencier… En quoi cela le regardait-il, et surtout, en quoi cela l'intéressait-il ? Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder en coin, comme s'il voulait comprendre. Quitte à être là, autant passer le temps. Et puisque le professeur semblait perdu dans ses feuilles de cours et que franchement, Hyde n'avait pas envie de travailler… Comme il détestait plus que tout l'ennui, sans s'en rendre compte, son occupation pour cette première heure fut de jauger son voisin. Sans but précis, sans réelle envie de le connaitre vu qu'à ses yeux il n'y avait aucun intérêt là-dedans… Plus pour vraiment passer le temps.

Mais Hyde ignorait combien ses yeux noirs étaient capables d'un regard profond, presque trop grave et trop sérieux pour son âge… S'il avait su y faire, il aurait pu déstabiliser n'importe qui, ce qui lui arrivait parfois, sans qu'il le sache toutefois. Toujours est-il que ce regard concentré sur son camarade, n'échappa pas à ce dernier. Il crut se faire des idées, mais quand la fin de l'heure arriva, le doute n'était plus possible. Il trouvait assez amusant que ce nouvel arrivant si taciturne soit ainsi focalisé et en attendant le prochain professeur, il se tourna vers lui en murmurant, sur cet éternel ton moqueur :

_Dis… Tu vas me regarder comme ça tout le temps ? Non parce que dis-le, si je suis à ton goût, comme ça au moins ce sera clair._

_Hein ?! _s'écria Hyde, outré._ T'es pas net, toi !_

Il en suffoquait presque, alors que si Tetsu avait évidemment fait en sorte de n'être entendu que par lui, la moitié de la classe s'arrêta de parler à la réplique que Hyde avait crié. Les élèves le regardaient d'un air interrogateur, se demandant quelle mouche avait pu le piquer, pour qu'il agresse ainsi verbalement son voisin. Voisin qui dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant le tableau et qui appuya tranquillement sa tête sur son coude en le dévisageant, amusé de ce ton outré qu'il avait employé :

_Humour, humour…_

_C'est pas drôle._

_Ca… En même temps, il faut te pincer pour t'arracher une expression toi, j'ai l'impression._

_Si tu le dis…_

_Je me demande si ça marche, cela dit… _songea-t-il, l'air perplexe.

_Quoi encore ?_

_Te pincer._

Ce disant, Tetsu se pencha vers lui en un mouvement vif qui fit reculer Hyde instinctivement, mais pas assez, sa chaise le bloquant. Le 'délégué', joignant le geste à la parole, attrapa l'avant-bras de Hyde et le pinça à travers son uniforme. Pas très fort selon lui, mais juste pour voir… Par jeu… Parce que ce nouvel élève qu'il connaissait depuis la veille –et qu'il avait quand même rencontré dans des circonstances particulières- semblait mettre un point d'honneur à aboyer plutôt qu'à parler, à froncer les sourcils et prendre un air bourru… A vouloir tenir le monde à l'écart, et le plus possible dirait-on… Et en ce sens, à part l'agacement et l'ennui, son visage n'exprimait pas grand-chose d'autre finalement… Et Tetsu était curieux de voir si la poupée de cire qu'il semblait par moments être, était capable d'autre chose. Et puis lui aussi il s'ennuyait, il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe, allez ! Sadique, lui ? Du tout… Joueur, en revanche…

_Aïe ! T'es dingue ! _s'écria Hyde, qui se croyait en pleine hallucination.

_Ah. Agacement et douleur. Passons sur le fait que je n'ai pas pincé fort et que tu es sensible… _le taquina-t-il. _Tu vois que tu as des expressions. _

_Ca suffit ! J'ai pas signé pour avoir le barjot du coin à côté de moi ! _fit Hyde en se levant, la colère montant lentement en lui.

_Oh je ne voulais pas de l'asocial non plus, je te rassure… _répliqua tranquillement Tetsu, du tac au tac, _mais je fais avec. Ca se fait tu sais, entre gens civilisés._

Hyde commença à refermer son sac et à pousser sa chaise, lorsqu'un autre élève arriva près de lui, sous les regards ahuris du reste des élèves. Il s'agissait en fait de l'autre délégué de cette classe, mais Hyde n'y prit pas garde, n'ayant mémorisé ni son nom ni sa tête. Il voyait juste un gêneur de plus, et là il n'était plus d'humeur. Cependant il se domina pour ne pas le virer de son chemin et il le laissa parler :

_Takarai-kun, où vas-tu ?_

_Je me tire._

_Non, attends. Ogawa-kun est très gentil, il est juste un peu farfelu… _expliqua l'autre en glissant un regard réprobateur à Tetsu. _Je t'assure que c'est une bonne personne, et puis tu ne vas pas partir le premier jour… Ca ferait une mauvaise impression._

_De toi à moi : je m'en fiche, _siffla Hyde entre ses dents, ce qui stoppa net son camarade.

_Je m'excuse…_

Alors que l'intervenant, pourtant plein de bonnes intentions, se disait que le nouvel élève n'était pas commode voire même un peu flippant, la voix qui venait de s'élever avait fait cesser la discussion. Hyde tourna la tête vers Tetsu, car c'était bien lui qui venait de parler. Le délégué s'étirait tranquillement en souriant, attitude relativement différente de celle d'une personne normalement en train de s'excuser. Il semblait avoir dit cela juste pour que ce foutoir cesse, mais il n'avait pas l'air plus désolé que cela. Et ça, Hyde le vit bien. Ceci étant il s'en fichait pas mal, de ses excuses à la noix. Mais il comprenait de moins en moins :

_Quoi ?_

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir ennuyé, de t'avoir brutalisé et embarrassé, _lista-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts, _de t'avoir pollué ton espace vital avec mes remarques… Désolé de tout ça et tout ce que tu voudras, _acheva-t-il si légèrement que Hyde sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

_Dis. C'est quoi ton problème. Il te manque une case, non ? _cracha-t-il en l'attrapant par le col de son uniforme.

_Si les gens dits normaux sont aussi tristes que toi, alors oui, il me manque une case, ça me va._

Hyde le lâcha immédiatement et il fut tellement scié qu'il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. En fait, ce Tetsuya n'était pas ordinaire : il était givré. C'était la meilleure explication à tout ce bazar… C'était bien sa veine : il n'était lui-même pas très sain, et il tombait sur le timbré du coin… Il en fut complètement abattu. Le professeur arrivant pour le cours suivant, Hyde eut la flemme de partir et ainsi, de fournir des explications. Il se réinstalla donc, prêt à prendre son mal en patience.

_Bonjour tout le monde. Les vacances ont été bonnes je l'espère. Maintenant, nous allons nous remettre au travail, je vais faire l'appel…_

Et c'est reparti pour un tour… Comment peut-on prendre du plaisir à être assis là, bien planté dans son pantalon, à attendre que le même jour passe et se termine ? Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'intérêt. L'intérêt pour tout. Alors entendre un vieil homme radoter le même cours depuis 20 ans sans même regarder ses élèves, et voir ces 30 personnes prendre sagement en notes sans rien comprendre à ce qu'ils écrivaient… Rien qu'à voir le tableau, et Hyde se sentait fatigué d'avance. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait travailler dans un but. Lui, un jour il ne serait plus là. Ca aurait dû être hier, ce serait sûrement un autre jour, plus proche qu'on ne le croit. Alors quel était l'intérêt de se démener ? Mais même déprimer en paix, il ne pouvait pas le faire. La voix persistante de son voisin arriva jusqu'à lui :

_Psst. Hé ! Oh !_

_Bordel, quoi ?! _s'agaça-t-il en le dévisageant.

_Je ne dirai rien, tu sais, _fit Tetsu avec un clin d'œil.

_Rien ? Rien sur quoi ? _interrogea Hyde, un peu perdu.

_Hier… Notre première rencontre est aujourd'hui, disons-le. Personne ne sait et ne saura quel était ton projet._

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un sourire. Mais pas son habituel sourire espiègle ou moqueur. Un sourire gentil, communicatif, sûrement contagieux en d'autres circonstances et avec des personnes plus réceptives. Pour l'heure, Hyde fut cloué par son geste. Il avait presque oublié que ce type l'avait surpris dans cette situation pas franchement géniale. S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu le dire à leurs camarades, faisant ainsi passer Hyde pour un garçon morbide et bizarre, ce qui lui aurait irrévocablement attiré moqueries et écart de la part des autres. Non pas que Hyde s'en préoccupe, mais enfin s'il pouvait s'en passer et se fondre dans le décor… Le geste de Tetsu était donc sympa et dénué de tout intérêt. Il laissa Hyde un peu sans voix.

_Je… Je…_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui te poussait à faire ça… Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est bien, non ? _fit Tetsu, l'air satisfait. _Et peu importe, même. Je n'en parlerai pas._

_Je suppose que je dois te remercier ?_

_Même pas. Je te redonne mon stylo ?_

Sans attendre de réponse, Tetsu déposa son stylo noir sur le pupitre de Hyde, qui hocha la tête par réflexe. Rectification : pas forcément 'timbré', mais… Comment avait-il dit, l'autre délégué ? 'Farfelu', non ? Ouais… C'était même rien de le dire, songea-t-il. S'il y avait bien une chose que Hyde ignorait, c'était de quoi demain serait fait. Mais à supposer qu'il soit encore ici, ça allait être chargé, quelque chose en lui le sentait…


	5. Généreux ou stupide ?

**Je te l'ai déjà dit Lilys, mais je recommence : merci pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir ! :)**

**Chapitre 5 déjà, plus long que les précédents vu que je ne voulais pas couper ce moment…**

**Généreux ou stupide ?**

La matinée se passa assez lentement. Le retour de vacances signifiait une remise en route dans les différents cours, on allait donc y aller encore doucement… Quand midi sonna, les élèves quittèrent progressivement la salle de cours afin de gagner le réfectoire ou la cour pour le déjeuner. Hyde resta avachi sur sa table. Où pouvait-il bien aller de toute façon ? Ils reprenaient dans deux heures et durant ce laps de temps, il ne voyait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait personne avec qui déjeuner, pas d'endroit particulier où se rendre… Que faire ? S'en aller, peut-être ? Il soupira. Franchement, il allait lui falloir une bonne raison, pour revenir là chaque jour et y passer la journée… Il soupira, fatigué d'avance. Et puis alors qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu que son voisin de bureau était encore présent, il l'entendit lui poser une question :

_Cantine ou pas ?_

_Quoi ? _

_Tu manges à la cantine ou bien tu as amené ton repas ?_

_Je n'y ai pas pensé… _répondit franchement Hyde, le repas étant un peu le cadet de ses soucis.

_Donc pas de repas et pas de ticket. Tiens, en voilà un, _fit Tetsu en lui tendant un petit bout de papier sorti de sa poche.

_Ca ira._

_Et si tu tombes dans les pommes cet après-midi, hein ?_

_Pour ce que ça peut faire… _rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_T'es un marrant, toi. Faut manger. Prends mon ticket._

Toujours ce sourire affable, cette serviabilité qui semblait être une marque de fabrique… Mais Hyde nota le 'mon ticket'. Le sien ? Donc par extension, il n'en avait pas d'autre ? Et lui, comment mangerait-il alors ? Hyde hésita, ne sachant comment qualifier cela. Extrême générosité, ou stupidité ? C'est vrai : encore, faire cela pour un ami, cela peut certainement se comprendre. Mais pour quelqu'un que l'on connait à peine et qui –Hyde le savait bien- n'avait pas été spécialement sympa, au contraire… Quel intérêt ? Dans ce monde où tout marchait à l'intérêt, où Hyde peinait à penser que l'on puisse faire une action par pure bonté d'âme, ça, on ne lui ferait pas gober un truc pareil… Là, il restait perplexe. Ce type, en fait… Il défiait toute sa logique. Pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas mal compris, il demanda en regardant ailleurs :

_Et toi ?_

_Moi… J'ai pas faim, _assura-t-il.

_Laisse tomber._

_On partage, alors ?_

Il insistait. Il avait l'air d'être un type aux âmes de boomerang : on le lançait loin, mais c'était pour qu'il vous revienne mieux en pleine figure, et ce à chaque fois. C'est vrai : à sa place, Hyde aurait compris le message et serait allé voir ailleurs s'il y était. Il mit cela sur le compte de la panoplie de délégué de classe. Il devait prendre son rôle à cœur et se poser en bon samaritain. Quoique l'autre délégué, bien que semblant être apprécié des autres, était apparemment loin d'être aussi collant. Non définitivement, cela devait aussi être dû à son caractère. En parlant de l'autre délégué justement, il passa la tête par la porte, apostrophant son 'collègue' :

_Hé Tetsu, tu viens manger ?_

_Ce sera sans moi aujourd'hui, désolé._

_Ah ? Comme tu veux ! _lança l'autre avant de s'en retourner.

_Donc où on en était ? Ah oui : on partage, alors ?_ reprit Tetsu en se reconcentrant sur Hyde, qui fit une autre tentative pour le décourager.

_Bon, on va bien se comprendre tous les deux. Je ne suis pas ton pote et je ne cherche pas à le devenir. Clair ? _fit-il sans grand espoir, commençant à comprendre que Tetsu était du genre crampon.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Comment ça 'pourquoi' ?_

_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le devenir ? Tu me peines, tu sais, _répliqua Tetsu, en prenant un air tragique._ Moi qui suis si sympa !_

_Ca va, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi au moins ! _remarqua Hyde.

_Ecoute euh… Euh…_

…

_Là, t'es censé me dire ton nom, _fit Tetsu en souriant.

_Le prof l'a dit tout à l'heure._

_Tu ne m'as pas laissé un souvenir impérissable alors, je l'ai déjà oublié._

_Hyde, _lâcha-t-il, ignorant la boutade teintée d'un clin d'œil.

_Ah non, ça je ne pense pas que le prof ait dit ça._

…

_Ok ok… _fit-il, conciliant, _alors… 'Hyde'… Je ne sais plus ce que je disais, moi… _songea-t-il avec une moue un peu enfantine.

_Des conneries._

_Oui, mais ça c'est pas un scoop. _

Il se produisit finalement une chose assez surprenante, alors que leur échange fusait tel un jeu de ping-pong, jusque là. Tetsu affichait toujours un air tranquille et amusé… Sa dernière moue était relativement comique, puisqu'avec cet air un peu boudeur alors qu'il avait perdu le fil de la conversation, si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ça comme ça, il semblait perdre deux ou trois ans et faire vraiment jeune adolescent… Et en même temps, on ne pouvait pas non plus le cataloguer en clown de service… Il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être de ce genre là. Mais juste… Il semblait ne rentrer dans aucune case. Et Hyde avait du mal avec les gens que l'on ne pouvait définir par une seule caractéristique, ceux aux multiples facettes… Il les trouvait compliqués –chose assez ironique, puisque lui-même n'était quand même pas non plus facile à déchiffrer, mine de rien- et il avait toujours pris soin de s'en tenir à l'écart… Néanmoins… Néanmoins, certaines choses relèvent d'un pur réflexe, impossible à réfréner sur le moment puisque c'est presque inconscient. C'est pourquoi malgré lui, et tout comme la veille après sa rencontre avec cette jeune fille, il se surprit à sourire. Discrètement, rapidement… Mais il eut un petit sourire. Et bien qu'il le fasse vite disparaitre de ses lèvres, Tetsu eut le temps de le remarquer. C'est pourquoi il s'amusa beaucoup lorsque redevenu lui-même, Hyde marmonna :

_T'es fatiguant, on ne te l'a jamais dit ?_

_Jamais aussi froidement. Brrr tu me colles des frissons, tiens ! _fit-il avec exagération._ Ah, j'ai faim finalement ! Suis-moi !_

_Mais…_

Tetsu l'attrapa par la manche de son uniforme et le tira à sa suite, si bien que Hyde manqua de se prendre une table en plein dans le ventre, comme il ne s'y attendait pas. Son équilibre étant précaire, il n'eut d'autre choix au début que de suivre le mouvement, n'ayant même pas percuté que Tetsu était passé du coq à l'âne dans la même phrase. A ce rythme, il allait l'épuiser ! Et ce n'était que le premier jour… Première demi-journée, même… Ca promettait, tiens. Malgré lui, son ventre émit un petit grognement plaintif, signe qu'il voulait être contenté. Tetsu s'arrêta net et le regarda, hilare, en désignant son ventre :

_Tiens, tu vois ! Même lui est d'accord ! _lança-t-il avant de continuer en détachant bien chaque mot : _A la cantine, Takarai Hideto-kun !_

_Mais tu… t'en souviens alors, _remarqua Hyde, perdu.

_De quoi ? _fit Tetsu, en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

_Putain… Il n'y en avait qu'un, et il a fallu que je tombe dessus, _soupira le nouvel élève.

_On dirait que le pire fléau qui puisse exister est en train de s'abattre sur toi ! _s'esclaffa Tetsu en voyant sa mine catastrophée.

_Nous voilà au moins d'accord sur un point. _

_En attendant, tu me suis._

_Tu me tiens, je te ferai remarquer, _grogna-t-il, piqué par la remarque.

_Tu pourrais te dégager._

_Ca me fatigue, de me battre contre toi._

_Tes phrases sont plus longues._

_Euh… Quoi ? _fit Hyde, prit au dépourvu.

_Plus de deux mots… Tu as le sang chaud, tu marches à l'énervement, _déclara Tetsu en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme s'il tentait de le comprendre.

_Et ?_

_Et c'est tout._

Tetsu continua sa route, toujours en en le trainant derrière lui, ignorant ses protestations. Et Hyde en avait une de ces migraines ! Il s'attendait à un profil psychologique, vue la façon dont son camarade l'avait regardé, vue cette espèce de conclusion qu'il avait faite et cette satisfaction dans sa voix… Il s'était l'espace d'un instant, dit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un type curieux qui n'avait d'autre distraction en ce moment, que de décortiquer le nouvel élève pour le cerner. Mais ce n'était pas cela, vu ce _« et c'est tout »_ accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules façon « qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? ». Cela lui rappela avec quelle désinvolture la veille, ce garçon lui avait dit _« réessaie demain »._ Dans la situation dans laquelle il était… C'était pour le moins choquant, non ? Alors quoi ? Rien n'était important en fait, pour ce dingue de service ? Cela leur faisait au moins un point commun alors, remarquez.

Hyde se retrouva bientôt assis à une table, un plateau sous le nez, Tetsu en face de lui, bras croisés sur la table. En fait de partager, le délégué avait carrément collé le plateau bien devant son camarade… Et il attendait. Détestant être observé, Hyde ne broncha pas. De toute façon, il ne lui avait rien demandé, il ne lui devait rien. Il n'avait qu'à le manger lui-même, son repas.

_Mange._

_Pas faim._

_Soit tu manges, soit je te mets le nez dedans, _fit Tetsu avec une telle expression que Hyde le crut sérieux, pour le coup.

_J'aimerai bien voir ça._

_Je plaisante, voyons… _sourit-il.

_Encore heureux._

… _Je ne vais pas gâcher une si bonne nourriture._

…

_Mange, _répéta-t-il, riant à la vue de la tête déconcertée de Hyde.

Alors c'était ça le deal ? Il mangeait, de l'entrée au dessert, et Tetsu le laisserait tranquille après cela ? Mouais… Hyde n'y croyait pas vraiment, il devait bien se l'avouer. Néanmoins qu'il le veuille ou non, il avait faim. Il n'avait pas fait un vrai repas depuis un moment, son estomac trop noué l'en empêchant. Alors cette nourriture sous les yeux… Et son ventre qui commençait à vraiment se faire entendre… Il attrapa les baguettes et commença à manger, tête baissée et s'en voulant presque d'avoir cédé. La tête posée entre ses mains, bien appuyé sur les coudes sur la table, Tetsu le regardait comme s'il regardait un film, ce qui n'aida pas Hyde à se sentir mieux.

_C'est bon ? _demanda Tetsu.

_T'as qu'à goûter._

_Tu me fais goûter ? _le taquina-t-il.

_Plutôt mourir._

_Ca non, tu te passeras de mon aide pour ça._

Ceci au le mérite de désarçonner Hyde, qui ne trouva aucune remarque bien sentie pour avoir le dernier mot, cette fois. Le visage de Tetsu s'était départi de son habituel sourire l'espace d'un bref instant, comme s'il était sérieux. Et alors que l'expression employée par Hyde était banale dans la bouche de n'importe qui, Tetsu avait rebondi dessus en lui donnant ce double sens que Hyde comprenait parfaitement. Il ne trouva aucune réaction appropriée et de toute façon, Tetsu recommençait déjà son incessant babillage. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une leçon de morale déguisée ? Ou alors fabulait-il trop et était-ce une simple remarque ? Hyde continua à manger, décidant de ne plus y penser.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils retraversèrent la cour pour regagner le bâtiment principal. Non loin de là, quelques élèves faisaient une partie de basket, pour se détendre… Et à un moment donné, quelqu'un dû mal effectuer son lancer puisque le ballon arriva droit sur Hyde, qui ne le vit pas, perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était. Alerté par les cris des joueurs destinés à prévenir, Tetsu vit la scène et s'écria :

'_Tention !_

_Ouch !_

Trop tard, le ballon était arrivé en contact avec le nez de Hyde, qui se retrouva envoyé à terre aussitôt. Il était un peu sonné, le choc ayant été rude. Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Il distinguait des silhouettes devant lui, mais c'était encore un peu flou… Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Quoique comme cela, il aurait peut-être une excuse pour rentrer chez lui cet après-midi ? C'est qu'il était un peu assommé, mine de rien ! Une silhouette fine se pencha vers lui et il reconnut Tetsu –plus aux cheveux désordonnés qu'à autre chose d'ailleurs, vu qu'il était encore un peu dans le flou-.

_Euh… Est-ce que ça va, Hideto-kun ?_

_Ouais ouais…_

_J'ai combien de doigts ? _fit l'autre en agitant sa main devant lui.

_Quatre… Cinq… Quatre… Arrête de bouger, si tu crois que c'est drôle ! _s'énerva Hyde.

_Tu gueules toujours autant, c'est que tu n'es pas sérieusement touché ! _s'exclama l'autre, hilare.

Tetsu l'aida à se relever et fit signe aux autres de partir, à grands coup de _'circulez, y a rien à voir !_''… Le responsable de l'incident s'excusa platement, mais Tetsu l'assura que tout allait bien, qu'il allait s'en occuper et qu'ils pouvaient tous vaquer à leurs occupations de nouveau. Halluciné par sa dernière remarque et se sentant un peu mieux, Hyde ronchonna :

_Merci pour le diagnostic. En attendant, je pisse le sang, _remarqua-t-il, son nez coulant abondamment.

_T'aime pas ?_

_Qui aimerait ça ?_

_Qui aimerait se jeter sous un train ?_

…

_Suis-moi, _fit-il en souriant comme si de rien n'était.

_Encore ? Où, cette fois ?_

_Infirmerie. _

_Laisse courir._

_Là, c'est le délégué qui te parle, _insista Tetsu, très sérieusement, _fais-moi le plaisir d'aller te faire soigner._

_Et c'est moi qui devrais me faire soigner… _persiffla Hyde en le suivant toutefois.

_Moi ? Mon cas est désespéré ! _s'écria l'autre, nullement offensé.

_Et désespérant._

_Oh ? T'as avalé un clown, toi ! Allez allez, on ne traine pas sinon on n'aura pas le temps de tout faire._

'_Tout faire' ?_

_Visite guidée du lycée, histoire que tu sois moins perdu si je ne suis pas là, _expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

_Hé. Je ne vais pas m'accrocher à toi. Etre seul me convient._

_Ca c'est ce que disent les gens qui ont le choix. C'est un choix que tu as fait, d'être seul ?_

…

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, _fit-il, satisfait._ On y est. Coucou !_

Il avait frappé, ouvert la porte et salué presque dans le même temps comme s'il était chez lui. Cela rappela à Hyde l'attitude de la jeune femme de ce matin, qui se promenait dans les bureaux, visiblement à l'aise… Jeune femme qu'il retrouva assise derrière le bureau, juste en face d'eux. Sa tresse sur le côté, des petites lunettes carrées en plus… Et une blouse blanche, sur ses vêtements ordinaires. Hyde resta un instant sans percuter. Et puis il fit un pas en arrière et regarda l'étiquette sur la porte. 'Infirmerie'. Donc cette fille était… C'était elle, l'infirmière scolaire ? Cela expliquait sa connaissance des lieux et du personnel, ses vêtements, et le fait qu'elle ait l'air, somme toute, un peu plus âgée qu'eux. Pas de beaucoup, mais tout de même. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait dans le même endroit et la ressemblance était flagrante. Tetsu était un peu plus grand, les joues plus creuses, les cheveux courts… et ses traits n'avaient rien de féminin. Cependant… Ce sourire, cette malice dans le regard, sans parler de l'attitude, même si Tetsu avait définitivement l'air plus barré… N'importe qui entrant dans la pièce, sans les connaitre, aurait pu définir leur lien de parenté. Quand elle vit Tetsu entrer, Tomoe prit un air faussement sévère :

_Tetsu, si tu viens encore me voler des bandages pour tapisser le bureau de ton professeur principal…_

_Il n'a jamais su que c'était moi… Non, je t'amène un blessé ! _s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

_Oh ? Où ?_

_Il… Et bien entre, espèce de nouille ! _

Hyde était ressorti aussitôt, mû par un réflexe soudain. Quelque chose le gênait sans qu'il sache dire pourquoi. Tetsu eut tôt fait de remettre la main sur lui, au sens propre du terme d'ailleurs, et de le faire entrer. Evidemment, Tomoe le reconnut tout de suite et elle lui adressa un sourire courtois et étonné :

_Oh ! Re-bonjour, jeune homme !_

_Euh je…_

_Vous vous connaissez ? _s'étonna Tetsu en les regardant tour à tour.

_Oui, je l'ai croisé hier en ville et ce matin, je l'ai aidé à trouver sa classe._

_Oh ? Alors je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter ma grande sœur alors. Elle est notre infirmière scolaire._

_Infirmière ? _répéta Hyde.

_C'est ça. _

Elle contourna son bureau tandis que Tetsu avait fait asseoir Hyde, afin qu'elle puisse l'examiner. Elle prit au passage du coton et des mouchoirs, comme Hyde saignait toujours, et elle se pencha vers lui pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

_Voyons voir ça…_


	6. Une sortie

**Louange : oui je tiens un bon rythme :). Bon, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de le garder tel quel bien longtemps, mais on va tenter. Bienvenue parmi les quelques lectrices Feorn, en espérant que la suite te donne envie de continuer à suivre :).**

**Une sortie**

Cela faisait déjà près d'une bonne heure qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit… Le sommeil ne venait pas, il n'y avait rien à faire. Pourtant, il se sentait parfois tellement fatigué, las… Comment cela se faisait-il, qu'il ne tombe pas comme une masse le soir ? Parce que la fatigue n'avait rien de physique, sans doute… Hyde se décida à se lever, réprimant un frisson en sortant du lit, comme il faisait plus froid en dehors… Il descendit chercher un verre d'eau qu'il but lentement, alors qu'il n'avait même pas tellement soif. Mais que faire d'autre à cette heure, quand le sommeil se refuse à vous ? Il alla à la fenêtre, mais il faisait noir dehors et les éclairages devaient avoir un pépin : ils ne fonctionnaient pas cette nuit. Il valait mieux faire attention, dans ces rues aux trottoirs réduits, sans éclairage… C'était un coup à se faire renverser sans prévenir, ça… Et s'il sortait, tiens ? Ses idées morbides l'agacèrent au plus haut point. Il sentait bien que le courage de reprendre les choses où il les avait laissées s'amenuisait d'heures en heures. Demain, il serait encore plus résigné à vivre cette vie. Tout cela était d'un ennui… mortel, si l'on pouvait s'exprimer ainsi.

Sur la table de la cuisine, il y avait encore une enveloppe ouverte sur laquelle son regard tomba. Elle contenait une lettre… Non, un bout de papier plus exactement, noirci de quelques courtes lignes, preuves d'un 'intérêt' réduit à sa plus simple expression. Et un chèque. Plus quelques billets. Un sourire ironique le prit : c'était sympa, de penser à lui ! Vraiment sympa… Avec cet argent, sûr qu'il serait tranquille pour le mois. Et avec les quelques billets en plus, il avait même de l'argent de poche. Quelle belle vie… Mais si _elle_ savait combien il avait envie de brûler cet argent, de le faire disparaitre tant il était l'incarnation de sa désinvolture… Elle agissait ainsi pour être tranquille, pour avoir sa conscience pour elle… Mais au fond, qu'il l'utilise ou non, quelle différence cela faisait ? Aucune différence. Qu'il fasse cela plutôt que ceci importait peu. Qu'il vive ou périsse aussi, d'ailleurs. Il n'y a rien de plus triste, surtout à cet âge, que de se dire que personne ne nous pleurera, si la vie nous quitte.

Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva pour un moment dans l'infirmerie, tel qu'il l'avait été le midi. Cette jeune femme penchée vers lui, armée d'un coton, le soignant délicatement… Et l'autre à côté, qui observait les opérations mi-attentif, mi-rieur… qui s'était exclamé après coup, que c'était bien sa grande sœur la meilleure ! Elle avait eu un sourire attendri, comme si elle était habituée à ce que son frère lui fasse des éloges. Dans le comportement de Tetsu, qui était si exubérant, difficile de discerner le vrai du faux. Hyde l'avait compris aujourd'hui. Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il sentait vraie… C'était le fait que Tetsu aimait profondément sa sœur. Il la regardait avec un mélange d'affection et d'admiration qui ne pouvait laisser le doute là-dessus. Et elle, bien qu'elle lui reprochait souvent des petites choses –et des grandes, sans doute-, elle le regardait avec indulgence, somme si au fond, elle s'amusait de ses frasques.

C'était après, alors qu'ils quittaient l'infirmerie après que Hyde ait été soigné, qu'il s'était encore une fois étonné du comportement de Tetsu. Sa sœur l'avait en effet rattrapé en lui demandant de faire attention au nouvel élève –comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce avec eux !-… Et puis en fronçant les sourcils comme pour se faire un air sévère, elle avait ensuite murmuré :

_Et ce soir, tu rentres. Takiko-chan est là, donc il serait bon que tu te tiennes à carreau. _

_Je serai sage comme une image, _sifflota-t-il avec insolence.

_Je ne plaisante pas, Tetsu… Tu dors à la maison. _

_Allez, comme si ça m'arrivait souvent de…_

_Trop souvent déjà, _le coupa-t-elle._ Et quand Takiko est à la maison, je préfère te savoir avec nous. C'est tout de même mieux._

_T'inquiète pas ! A plus tard !_

_Bye bye ! _lança-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Hyde. _Au revoir, Hideto-kun._

_Au revoir…_

Hyde s'assit à la table de la cuisine, se repassant la scène en boucle dans sa tête, agacé par le fait de ne pas trouver ce qui clochait et par le fait d'y penser simplement. Enfin 'ce qui clochait', il l'avait bien vu car tout de même, la chose n'était pas banale : c'était ce _« ce soir, tu rentres »_ suivi d'un _« tu dors à la maison »._ Hyde en avait été quelque peu choqué. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement prude ni rien… Au contraire : la bonne morale, moins il la voyait, mieux il se portait à la limite… Simplement… A cet âge, Tetsu découchait donc « trop souvent », selon les dires de sa sœur ? Mais pour faire quoi ? Mouais… Que peut bien faire un garçon de cet âge, populaire et pas trop mal fichu ? 'Pas trop mal…'. Hyde se trouva bizarre, d'avoir pensé cela, même si c'était vrai. En fait… Le problème venait surtout du fait que peu importe combien Tetsu paraissait déluré… Cela avait surtout l'air bon enfant. Il ne l'imaginait pas en rebelle, en adolescent difficile à gérer et qui découche… En fait si l'on allait par là, il n'imaginait Tetsu dans aucune situation, si simple soit-elle, pour être franc. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait encore là à y penser, il se leva, mit le verre vide dans l'évier, colla l'enveloppe dans un tiroir et il remonta se coucher. Demain, ce serait le deuxième jour. De quoi serait-il fait ?

Il serait fait d'un peu de calme, pour commencer. En effet, Hyde arriva pile à l'heure et il constata que son voisin n'était pas arrivé. Et il fut absent toute cette première heure, ce qui –Hyde le nota- ne sembla pas spécialement étonner quelques uns de ses camarades. Peut-être avait-il quelque 'mission' à effectuer, vu son rôle ? Peu importe. Toujours est-il que la différence se faisait bien sentir, quand il était absent. Et pas seulement parce que Hyde, n'ayant du coup pas de stylo, ne prit rien en notes. Pas de chuchotements incessants sur sa droite, ni de main agrippant sa manche pour attirer son attention… A droite, juste un camarade de classe à la rangée encore d'à côté, qui semblait se foutre royalement du cours. Quel calme, quelle paix ! Hyde l'apprécia à sa juste valeur. A la seconde heure, toujours rien. Alors en plus de découcher, ce type séchait ? Il s'était trompé sur son compte alors, en le prenant pour un type bien brave… Mais après tout, ce n'était pas ses oignons. Cette heure là fut longue, par contre… Calme plat dans la classe, le professeur semblant assez sévère. Son cours n'était pas le pire que Hyde ait vu en soi, mais l'ennui était presque palpable… Il crut que cette heure en dura trois !

Et à la pause, alors que la plupart des élèves était sortie dans le couloir, son voisin daigna enfin arriver, la mine réjouie. Il posa un sac plastique sur son bureau et s'en alla saluer quelques camarades, papotant gaiement avec eux. Hyde se réveilla un peu, les deux premières heures l'ayant un peu anesthésié. Il regarda quelques mètres plus loin, ce type curieux jouer les moulins à paroles avec trois autres garçons, toujours flanqué de son éternel sourire. Il ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour, tiens. En même temps, Hyde n'attendait pas après lui, tout de même, soyons sérieux ! En grognant, il croisa ses bras à plat sur sa table et nicha sa tête dessus, se disant que sa matinée était bien partie pour lui coller la migraine ou le faire mourir d'ennui.

_Salut !_

Hyde sursauta lorsqu'une main s'appuya en claquant sur sa table, près de sa tête. Il faillit dégommer le grand malade qui l'avait enfin dérangé –en manquant de lui écraser la tête au passage-, mais il tomba –forcément- nez à nez avec Tetsu. C'était comme cela qu'il saluait, lui ? Ca lui ressemblait assez, en fin de compte… Tetsu regarda la table sur laquelle Hyde était étalé, semblant chercher quelque chose :

_Tu n'as pas pris de notes ce matin ?_

_Nan._

_Ben sur qui je vais reprendre les cours moi, alors ?_

_Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de monde que ça ne dérangerait pas, _articula Hyde, se disant que quand même, Tetsu n'était pas tributaire de sa personne, non ?

_Ben oui mais je voulais toi, _bouda Tetsu en soupirant.

_Tu t'en passeras, _lâcha-t-il, ignorant la remarque.

_Alors tu me racontes en gros, ce que vous avez fait ?_

_Pour un type qui sèche, ça t'intéresse ?_

_Qui te dit que j'ai séché ? J'aurais pu avoir un accident ou un quelconque problème ! _rétorqua Tetsu.

_C'est le cas ? _demanda Hyde, mal à l'aise tout à coup.

_Non non, j'ai séché, _affirma Tetsu en riant.

_Ca recommence… _marmonna-t-il, dépité.

_Je ne suis pas rancunier tiens, moi j'ai ce qu'il te faut !_

Tetsu prit le sac plastique avec lequel il était venu, et il le posa sur la table de Hyde, obligeant ce dernier à se redresser. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel Tetsu répondit par un mouvement de tête, l'incitant à regarder à l'intérieur. Il contenait quelques cahiers et classeurs, tous de couleur orange –cela contrastait avec le noir ou le bleu marine, qui était normalement la couleur utilisée par les élèves-. Hyde en sortit un, se demandant de quoi il s'agissait, et puis il lui posa la question :

_C'est quoi ?_

_Les cours de cette année. Si tu veux voir où on en est, ce qu'on a vu et comment on l'a vu…_

_Euh…_

_Non ça ne me dérange pas, non j'en ai pas besoin pour l'instant et oui tu peux les garder aussi longtemps qu'il te plaira, _anticipa Tetsu avec un grand sourire.

Sur ce, alors que leurs camarades commençaient à revenir dans la classe, Tetsu s'assit à sa place et il commença à déballer ses affaires tranquillement. Hyde resta bêtement avec le sac devant lui, un cahier encore dans la main… A le regarder comme s'il attendait qu'il lui parle. Encore ? Encore cette générosité gratuite dont il ne savait que penser… et dont il aurait bien aimé penser qu'il n'avait que faire. Ceci aurait été la vérité s'il avait été capable de lui redonner ses cours en lui disant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais il n'en fut pas capable. Pas parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de rattraper son retard ou pas… Mais parce qu'il pouvait le blesser. Même s'il semblait n'être touché par rien, la logique commandait les choses ainsi : quelqu'un agit par gentillesse, et quand il se fait copieusement remballer sans prévenir, cela le blesse. La plupart des gens fonctionneraient ainsi. Et Hyde ne se voyait pas, là tout de suite, lui redonner tout cela accompagné d'une réplique cinglante. Il soupira, agacé par sa propre faiblesse : il se ramollissait, s'il n'arrivait même plus à se débarrasser d'un gêneur. Il mit cela sur le compte de sa lassitude envers tout, qui le rendait fainéant au possible.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? _demanda-t-il, un peu rudement.

_Ben je suppose que tu t'es bien gardé de demander…_

_Non, je veux dire… Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me parles ? _insista-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

_C'est si surprenant, qu'on te parle ? _demanda Tetsu, étonné.

_Qu'on insiste, oui…_

_Ahhh ton but est de me faire lâcher prise ? Oublie oublie, ne perds pas ton temps, _s'exclama-t-il en riant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as à y gagner ? _se renfrogna Hyde.

_Aucune idée. C'est plus amusant de le découvrir._

_Je ne te suis pas…_

_En parlant de me suivre : après les cours tout à l'heure… Je t'emmènerai quelque part._

_Hein ? Mais j'ai aucune envie d'aller quelque part avec toi ! _s'écria Hyde.

_Mais si mais si._

_Et d'abord où tu étais ce matin ?_

Hyde se mordit la lèvre, autant de stupéfaction que de colère contenue, envers lui-même. Ca n'allait pas. Mais alors pas du tout ! Il était totalement et définitivement bien incapable d'expliquer pour quelle obscure raison il avait posé cette question. D'une, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire. De deux, cela ne le concernait en rien. Et de trois… Pourquoi diable était-ce sorti comme cela, en ces termes… Au lieu de s'énerver contre lui-même et sa stupidité, il se trouva presque penaud, se disant que là, Tetsu aurait raison s'il l'envoyait bouler. Mais au contraire, passée la surprise, le délégué parut enchanté et presque victorieux :

_Ca t'intéresse ?_

_Non, _balbutia Hyde, _je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai…_

_La vie est ennuyeuse non ? _le coupa-t-il pensivement. _C'est ce que tu penses._

_Et ? _le défia-t-il.

_Et si on ne veut pas se flinguer, il faut qu'elle soit amusante, _répondit Tetsu très simplement.

_C'est ta philosophie, _ironisa-t-il.

_Ma façon de faire, _rectifia Tetsu._ J'aime bien jouer. Ca passe le temps._

'_Jouer' ?_

_On pourrait jouer… _fit-il en se penchant vers lui. _Par exemple… Tu veux me suivre en fait, mais ta fierté t'en empêche. Premier défi : tu peux la mettre de côté et assumer le fait que tu es curieux de savoir où je veux t'emmener ?_

_Je m'en fiche._

_Pas-du-tout ! _s'amusa-t-il, comprenant qu'il allait gagner.

_Admettons que je t'accompagne…_

_Oui !_

_J'ai dit admettons ! _aboya Hyde, qui se demandait dans quoi il mettait les pieds. _Après ça… Est-ce que tu cesseras de me parler ?_

_Tu as peur de ça ? _s'amusa Tetsu en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_Si je voulais un psy, je saurai où en trouver._

_Quelle importance puisque je suis là, et gratuitement en plus ! C'est pas beau ça ?! _s'écria-t-il, au point que tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

_Tu ne te reposes jamais ? _murmura Hyde, se sentant très las.

_Après les maths, puisqu'on termine par ça… Tu verras. Je me repose. Et n'espère pas t'enfuir dès la fin des cours, je t'ai à l'œil._


	7. Questions réponses

**Merci Louange, ravie que ça te plaise ! Pour ce qui est de savoir si on verra les autres membres dans cette histoire, je dirai : tu verras bien XD (et c'est absolument pas parce que j'ai pas encore décidé si oui non, pas du tout ! XD).**

**Merci tout le monde pour vos nombreuses reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas :)**

**Questions-réponses**

Après les cours donc, Hyde se retrouva embarqué à la suite de son voisin persévérant qui, s'il continuait à tirer ainsi à longueur de temps sur la manche de son uniforme pour attirer son attention, allait finir par lui élargir ! Il protesta pour la forme, mais de toute façon, _'non'_ voulait apparemment dire _'oui'_, pour Tetsu. En marchant derrière lui et en profitant d'un des rares moments où son camarade ne l'abreuvait pas de paroles, Hyde s'autorisa à réfléchir. A mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, du moins. Il ne savait que penser et il fallait bien l'avouer, il se posait quantité de questions à son sujet. Et ce, qu'il le veuille ou non. En même temps, Tetsu était de ces personnes que visiblement l'on adorait ou détestait, mais qui ne laissaient pas indifférent. Cela le rassura un peu, lorsqu'il y pensa et vit tout ce qui donnait lieu à interrogation à son sujet. Hyde se dit juste que c'était normal de réagir comme cela. On a beau être 'je-m'en-foustiste' professionnel, il y a des cas extrêmes qui poussent à bouleverser ses habitudes, bon gré, mal gré.

_Demande, _lança Tetsu en se retournant vers lui.

_Quoi ?_

_Tu as l'air de vouloir poser une question._

_Et en plus il est malin… _ironisa Hyde. _Je suis un vrai chanceux, moi._

_Qui sait… Alors ? Que veux-tu savoir ?_

_Rien._

_Ca marche avec les filles, le côté froid et inaccessible ? _le taquina Tetsu en venant marcher à côté de lui.

_Hein ?_

_Ca doit marcher, je suppose… Moi j'aime bien, en tout cas, _acheva-t-il avec un grand sourire qui mit Hyde mal à l'aise.

_Je ne te comprends pas du tout._

_Alors tu essaies de me comprendre ?_

'_Te fais pas d'idées._

Tetsu s'arrêta net puis assez vivement, il fit un pas de côté, passant ainsi du trottoir à la rue proprement dite, au moment même où une voiture arrivait sur la voie. Voiture dont le chauffeur fut un peu déstabilisé par la venue soudaine de ce jeune homme devant lui à quelques mètres… Aussitôt, Hyde l'attrapa par sa veste et le tira fortement pour le mettre hors de portée, alors que la voiture continuait sa route, son propriétaire ayant apparemment eu chaud. Halluciné, Hyde lâcha enfin Tetsu qui affichait ce sourire que pour le coup, Hyde avait envie de lui faire avaler. Ne s'expliquant pas le pourquoi d'un tel geste, il s'écria :

_T'es fou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_C'est amusant, ça._

_Explique-moi en quoi ! _rugit Hyde, qui commençait à sérieusement le prendre pour un dingue.

_Tu tiens à la vie, finalement. Juste… Pas la tienne._

_Ca marche avec les filles, le côté déjanté et joyeux ?_

Le fait que Hyde lui retourne sa réplique de tout à l'heure, en modifiant juste les termes, fit montre d'un certain sens de la répartie, ce qui amusa Tetsu. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Hyde rentrait dans son jeu. Rien qu'avec cet échange reprenant les mots de Tetsu un peu plus tôt… Une sorte de dialogue se créait, malgré lui. Mais si elle le fit sourire dans un premier temps, la réplique ensuite, laissa pour une fois Tetsu sans voix. Il se passa un instant avant qu'il ne réponde, le regard fuyant :

_J'ai… pas à me plaindre._

_Pas très convaincant._

_Disons que tu comprendrais, si tu savais._

_Si je savais quoi ?_

_On ne se connait pas encore bien. Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas tout de suite, _fit Tetsu avec un clin d'œil.

_Tiens ? Enfin une parole censée !_

_Tu l'attendais ?_

_J'attends rien de toi, _rétorqua aussitôt Hyde en se remettant à marcher à sa suite.

_Mais tu veux savoir où on va._

_Je veux rentrer, surtout. _

Mais ils étaient arrivés, expliqua Tetsu. Arrivés devant une maison un peu isolée aux allures de maison clairement abandonnée, rien que par l'aspect extérieur délabré. La pelouse aussi, aurait bien eu besoin d'être tondue… Plus personne ne devait vivre ici depuis un petit moment… Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là, Hyde le suivit pourtant à l'intérieur, après être passé par ce petit carré d'herbe qui se sentait des âmes de forêt vierge. Tetsu s'écarta pour le laissa passer, le prévenant :

_Entre. Attention la tête… Ah quoique, t'es petit._

_Hé ho ! _grogna Hyde en entrant.

_C'était pas une insulte, tu sais._

_Ôte-moi d'un doute, Tetsuya…_

_Tetsu._

_Que… Ouais bon, si tu veux._

_Je veux._

_Ôte-moi d'un doute, _continua Hyde sans y prêter attention, une fois qu'ils furent dans ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un salon, _je me disais : tu ne m'as pas traîné après les cours façon « j'ai un truc incroyable à te montrer !», pour me faire atterrir dans une baraque où à part la quantité de poussière et probablement de bestioles, il n'y a rien devant quoi s'extasier ?_

_Ah si si, _fit Tetsu, visiblement content de lui.

_Je vois…_

_Mais tu sais, j'ai simplement dit que je voulais que tu me suives. J'ai jamais prétendu que ce serait extraordinaire._

_D'accord, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a à voir ici ? _marmonna Hyde, un peu déstabilisé.

_Rien du tout._

_Tu te fous de ma gueule en fait ?_

_Tu as demandé si je me reposais… _expliqua Tetsu, faisant allusion à leur conversation du matin.

_C'était façon de parler._

_Sans doute… Mais c'est ici. C'est chez moi._

_Chez toi ?_

_Puisque ce n'est à personne, c'est à moi._

_Et ben… Tu vois les choses d'une façon toute personnelle, toi._

Tetsu s'allongea sur le plancher à la propreté vraiment limite, comme s'il était dans son habitude de faire cela. A bien y réfléchir, vue sa façon de procéder, cela devait être le cas. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis non loin de lui, que Hyde se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas encore parti ? Et même, si l'on allait par là, pourquoi il était venu ? Que faisait-il, à la fin ? Depuis quelques temps, sa vie prenait une tournure étrange, en fait. Il s'écartait de ce qu'il avait si longtemps été. Il ne pensait plus vraiment à trouver une manière de stopper ce mal-être qu'il ressentait… -mais peut-être aussi qu'avoir vraiment tenté le coup l'avait fait réfléchir-… Il n'arrivait pas à repousser, à dégoûter ce garçon qui continuait à lui parler gaiement… Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait jamais eu affaire à quelqu'un comme lui. Et au lieu de se mettre en colère, réaction qui lui aurait ressemblé, Hyde fut tellement perplexe par ce qu'il vivait, qui était si inattendu pour lui, qu'il fut perdu. Il ne savait que penser, et encore moins que faire. Ils restèrent donc un moment ainsi sans parler, jusqu'à ce que Tetsu ne brise le silence de sa voix grave :

_Dis… Pourquoi tu étais là, ce jour là ? Près des rails…_

_A ton avis ?_

_Non, ce que tu venais faire, je le sais bien. Mais pourquoi ? _

_Tu ne joues plus ? _demanda Hyde, notant son ton inhabituellement grave et sérieux.

_Je ne joue plus._

_Il n'y a aucun intérêt pour moi à continuer à être là, _répondit-il très simplement.

_Qui a dit ça ?_

_Comment ça, 'qui' ?_

_C'est toi qui l' affirme ? Mais tu es le plus mal placé. Comment peux-tu savoir ça à l'âge qu'on a ?_

_Disons que peu importe ce qui m'arrive, ça n'effacera pas ce qui est fait._

_Et qu'est-ce qui est fait ?_

_Tu poses trop de questions… _grimaça Hyde, son visage se décomposant soudainement au souvenir d'une sombre période.

_Et quoi ? T'es un criminel en fuite ?_

_Absolument pas._

_Alors tu es fréquentable._

_Un peu rapide ! _s'exclama Hyde, se demandant si tout était toujours noir ou blanc, pour lui.

_Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu veux le faire croire._

_Je ne… _

_Pourquoi, au lieu d'agresser le monde et d'en vouloir à la terre entière, tu n'essaierais pas…_

_Quoi ? _le coupa Hyde, agacé. _De changer ? De me faire des amis ? _fit-il sur un ton sarcastique. _Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !_

_Je sais par contre que ça marche moins bien si on n'essaie même pas, _répondit tranquillement Tetsu.

_Tu ne sais rien ! Ne parle pas comme si tu avais la science infuse !_

_Essaie. Tu peux le faire ?_

_Ca fait deux._

_Deux quoi ? _s'étonna Tetsu, perdant ainsi son air espiègle.

_Te suivre, et ça. Deux choses._

_C'est juste, c'est pas équitable. Demande-moi quelque chose, alors !_

_Je n'ai rien à…_

_Allons, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver… _murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil, s'asseyant en tailleur en face de lui.

_Qui est Takiko ?_

A peine était-ce sorti, que Hyde mit une main devant sa bouche. Bordel, mais ça ne l'intéressait ni ne le regardait pas ! Pourquoi diable demander cela ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Mais aussi… Il se rappelait bien de ce moment. Bien qu'il continuait à fanfaronner, Tetsu était devenu plus attentif au nom de cette Takiko. Dès que Tomoe l'avait prononcé, Tetsu avait changé d'expression, Hyde l'avait bien vu. Alors quoi ? Qui était-ce, pour faire un tel effet sur cet emmerdeur de première ? Il s'était posé la question cette nuit en n'arrivant pas à dormir… Et là, c'était sorti presque sans qu'il le veuille. Il se mordit la lèvre, agacé de fournir cette preuve tangible d'intérêt à Tetsu qui ne demandait visiblement que cela. Il parut surpris d'ailleurs, mais il se remit à sourire avant de simplement lui demander :

_Où as-tu pêché ça ?_

_A l'infirmerie…_

_Ah exact, _se rappela le délégué._ Takiko, c'est ma sœur._

_Mais je croyais…_

_J'ai pas le droit d'avoir deux soeurs ? _le taquina-t-il.

_Si…. Mais elle avait l'air d'inspirer... un certain respect._

_C'est une longue histoire, veux-tu l'entendre ?_

_Puisqu'on est là… _avoua Hyde, qui ne voyait rien de mieux à faire dans l'immédiat.

_En fait, elle n'est pas si longue ! Mais tu es motivé, c'est bien ! _s'amusa-t-il de voir qu'il parvenait à l'intéresser un minimum.

_Le pénible…_

_J'avoue. Alors en fait quand j'étais au collègue, mes parents sont morts dans un accident._

_Oh… Je… _balbutia Hyde, surpris par cette annonce un peu brutale.

'_Désolé', c'est le mot que tu cherches ? Oui, j'entends souvent ça. Tomoe-chan que tu connais et Takiko-chan surtout, m'ont élevé. Takiko était majeure, elle a pu nous garder. Et Tomoe l'a été peu après. Déjà avant, elles s'occupaient beaucoup de moi... Mais là oui, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'elles m'ont élevé._

…

_Takiko a quitté la maison pour travailler à quelques kilomètres de là, après, _poursuivit-il sur un ton trop enjoué pour ses propos._ Et quand son travail le lui permet, elle rentre à la maison pour une nuit ou plus, pour nous voir. Elle était là hier._

_Je vois, _acquiesça Hyde, ne sachant que dire à une telle chose.

_Tomoe est aussi douce et calme que Takiko est stricte et ferme, _s'esclaffa Tetsu, dont l'expression trahissait l'affection et l'amour qu'il avait pour elles._ Takiko-chan ne supporte pas l'indiscipline, aussi quand elle vient, si je ne veux pas me faire engueuler la moitié du temps, je me tiens à carreau. Moi je m'en fous un peu, d'autant qu'elle be peut rien me dire, j'ai de bonnes notes. Mais Tomoe n'aime pas quand ça crie, alors je suis un petit frère adorable, _expliqua-t-il gaiement._ Et c'est pour ça qu'elle me faisait la leçon hier._

_Je vois…_

_C'est à moi ! Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? _demanda-t-il, exalté.

_De quoi tu parles ?_

_Une question chacun ! _rappela Tetsu.

_Je ne me rappelle pas avoir décidé ça._

_Mais si mais si. Alors ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?_

_Je trouvais… étrange l'idée que seule ta sœur semblait avoir une influence sur toi. Et que cette autre personne, ton autre sœur donc, aussi, _céda Hyde, rendant les armes en se pliant à ses règles étranges.

_Normal. Tomoe a été une vraie petite maman pour moi. Takiko ressemblait plus à une marâtre, mais bon, _s'amusa-t-il.

_Tu ne lui es pas reconnaissant ? _s'étonna-t-il.

_C'est ta question ? _

_Tetsu… _s'impatienta-t-il.

Tetsu prit alors un air sérieux qui surprit Hyde. Quand il ne souriait ou ne donnait pas l'impression de se foutre de la gueule du monde, Tetsu avait un visage étonnement sérieux, grave… Presque semblait-il plus âgé, dans une certaine mesure. Le contraste surprit le jeune homme, qui le détailla alors sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, chose que ne sembla pas remarquer Tetsu. Il se releva, fit quelques pas pour se donner une contenance et d'une voix très sérieuse, presque embarrassée, il murmura :

_Elle a sacrifié les meilleures années de sa vie à s'occuper de ma sœur et moi. A s'inquiéter pour moi. Elle a laissé partir un type bien qu'elle aimait beaucoup je pense, pour ne pas quitter la maison trop tôt. Je le suis redevable tant que je vivrai._

_C'est… une bonne personne, _souffla Hyde, impressionné par cette confidence.

_Takiko est rude, mais elle a un grand cœur. Et tu m'as appelé Tetsu, _s'esclaffa-t-il soudainement.

_Hein ?_

_Tu m'as appelé Tetsu. C'est mon tour, _reprit-il ensuite, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se défendre._ Tiens, ça ne concerne pas que les questions. On peut tout faire tant que c'est notre tour, hein ?_

_Merde, t'as quel âge ? _s'agaça Hyde en le voyant réellement s'amuser.

_M'en fous, j'ai mon idée._

_Et c'est quoi ?_

_Tu vas rester avec moi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, ici._

_Pourquoi je ferai ça ? _le défia-t-il, conscient que depuis un bon moment, il avait agi d'une façon telle que son côté ours mal léché ne prendrait plus.

_Parce qu'on ne se plante pas devant des rails, si quelqu'un nous attend à la maison. Donc tu as le temps nécessaire pour le passer là, _déduisit Tetsu, très sérieusement.

_Pourquoi tu veux ça ? _demanda Hyde, embarrassé d'avoir affaire à un perspicace.

_Ca fait deux choses. Je ne répondrai pas._

Tetsu s'allongea de nouveau, bras croisés sous sa nuque comme s'il fixait le ciel allongé dans l'herbe… Sauf qu'il était sur du parquais et que le plafond ne donnait pas lieu à la contemplation. Vaincu, comprenant qu'il était allé trop loin maintenant pour que Tetsu sorte gentiment de sa vie, Hyde s'allongea aussi. Après tout une chose était juste : on ne l'attendait pas, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.


	8. Jouer, pour que tout soit supportable

**Arf désolée pour toi Louange :(. Lol oui je sais mais je n'allais pas te spoiler après tout :). **

**Et quant à mon prince Lilys, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais merci encore pour cette énorme review toute gentille ! :)**

**Jouer, pour que tout soit supportable**

A la tombée de la nuit, deux silhouettes, l'une sur le trottoir, l'autre presque dans le caniveau, avançaient tranquillement. Une tierce personne aurait vu la scène, elle aurait analysé leur relation de la façon suivante : le plus grand des deux, celui qui faisait le pitre sur la route, était un vrai bavard qui visiblement saoulait le plus petit. Ce dernier avant les mains dans les poches, répondant parfois, du bout des lèvres. Cependant, un œil un peu plus exercé ou familier n'aurait pas tout à fait tiré le même constat, à partir pourtant de cette même scène. Celui qui marchait sur le trottoir avait juste l'air de s'en foutre. Juste l'air, ce qui faisait une différence. Et il répondait. Sur un ton monotone certes, mais tout de même en le regardant de plus en plus. Quelqu'un qui les connaitrait saurait. Il comprendrait que quelque chose se passait et que l'indifférence laissait place à une sorte d'apprivoisement, en quelque sorte. Comme si Tetsu était un de ces vieillards qui jettent doucement des miettes de pain aux oiseaux, et ces derniers, craintifs, s'approchent de plus en plus près pour prendre ce qui leur est donné. L'animal un peu sauvage était en train de se laisser faire, même s'il aurait juré que non, si on lui avait posé la question. Peut-être simplement parce que peu importe combien les autres ont pu nous faire souffrir, combien leur présence nous effraie, du coup… On ne peut pas résister, lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un qui manifeste de l'intérêt pour nous. Ce doit être simplement humain.

Tetsu l'avait suivi alors que Hyde avait finalement annoncé qu'il rentrait chez lui. D'ailleurs, Hyde s'étonna de le voir toujours accroché à ses basques vue l'heure. Sa sœur n'était donc plus là ? Ou bien il avait l'intention de la faire criser un peu ? Déjà qu'après les cours, ils avaient traîné un moment dans cette maison… Il n'avait presque pas vu le temps passer, tiens. Presque pas. Il finit par s'arrêter lorsqu'il fut arrivé, et il sortit ses clefs de sa poche. Tetsu se planta devant le perron, levant la tête pour observer l'endroit :

_Alors c'est là que tu vies ?_

_Oui…_

_C'est grand. Pour une personne seule, c'est grand._

_En effet…_

_Donc tu vies bien tout seul, _conclut Tetsu, fier que ce moyen détourné pour en savoir plus ait marché.

_Et malin, avec ça, _constata Hyde.

_Bien sûr ! Tu ne le savais pas encore ?_

_Hélas si…_

_Hé ! C'est à moi, au fait ! _s'exclama Tetsu, tout à coup très enthousiaste.

_A toi ? Oh… _comprit-il. _T'en as pas fini avec ça ?_

_Mais non, on commence à peine !_

_Ca va, ça va. Que veux-tu encore ?_

_Tu me fais entrer ? _demanda Tetsu, en battant presque des cils.

_Hein ? Ah non !_

_Alors tu as un gage._

_Un gage ?_

_Quel serait l'intérêt de tout cela, si, si on se défile, il n'y a rien ? _fit Tetsu sur le ton de l'évidence.

_J'y vois pas un grand intérêt de toute façon… _grogna Hyde.

_Donc tu as un gage._

_Et qui consisterait en quoi ? _céda-t-il.

_Tu vois que ça t'intéresse ! Hm… C'est que je n'y ai pas réfléchi… _commença-t-il. _Oh je sais !_

_Vas-y, envoie._

_Tu vas vivre._

_Je te demande pardon ?_

Encore une fois, Tetsu avait subitement cette expression si particulière, si sérieuse et presque affectée. Et toujours au moment où Hyde s'y attendait le moins. Alors quoi ? Etait-ce une façon de dominer la situation, comme il avait compris que Hyde avait moins de répartie, lorsqu'on partait sur ce terrain ? Etait-ce un réel besoin, que d'en parler ? Le pire là-dedans, était qu'après cette fin d'après-midi passée ensemble, Hyde avait tous les éléments en main pour répondre à cette incessante question : pourquoi Tetsu ramenait-il ce sujet sur le tapis ? Il pouvait le trouver, avec ce qui c'était passé… Mais il n'en était pas encore là de sa réflexion et de toute façon, il devait comprendre deux minutes plus tard.

_C'est pourtant très simple. Tu vas juste continuer à vivre. Enfin non, pas 'continuer', parce que pour le moment on ne peut pas dire que tu vives vraiment. Tu vas commencer alors, _expliqua Tetsu sur un ton léger.

_Ca ne me fait pas rire, _se braqua Hyde.

_Je pense pourtant que c'est bien trouvé._

_Qui es-tu pour dire des choses pareilles ? _s'agaça-t-il. _Pour dire que je dois vivre alors que tu ne sais rien ?_

_Qui es-tu pour dire que tu dois mourir alors que tu ne sais rien ? _répliqua Tetsu, pour la première fois sur un ton de reproche.

_Excuse-moi ?_

_Tu souffres, alors c'est la seule chose à faire ? Ca, c'est bien le genre de phrases que seul un égoïste qui n'a jamais vu ses proches mourir pourrait dire._

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient –même si finalement, cela remontait à peu de temps-, Tetsu, durant une fraction de seconde, eut l'air triste. Vraiment mélancolique, une ombre passant sur lui, voilant son regard si vif habituellement. C'était si déstabilisant d'assister à cela que Hyde se sentit presque honteux d'avoir causé ce changement. Cette phrase… Liée à cette confidence qu'il lui avait faite un peu plus tôt au sujet de ses parents… Il avait raconté cette histoire normalement, sans sembler affecter. Bien évidemment n'importe qui aurait pu se douter que ce n'était qu'un leurre, mais Tetsu semblait être passé maître dans l'art de passer pour un joyeux luron… Alors là, en extrapolant un peu, il avouait à demi-mot que lui, il avait connu cela. Lui, il savait ce que l'on ressent. Et sans doute qu'entendre et voir quelqu'un se comporter comme Hyde, devait être parfois énervant, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Mais bien sûr, Hyde aussi avait ses raisons. Il aurait pu se défendre, ou couper court ici-même. Il aurait pu, si ce type avait été le genre bien-pensant, qui parlait pour dispenser la bonne parole… Mais il n'était pas ce genre de type gonflant, Tetsu. Hyde sentait que son camarade recelait une personnalité complexe et riche. Et parce que quelque part, il se trouva bien bête, il ne put agir comme il l'aurait habituellement fait.

_Je…_

_Ah ! Je fais la morale ? _s'écria Tetsu en se grattant la tête, l'air ennuyé. _Non non, pas du tout Hyde-chan, fais comme tu veux ! _

_C'est bon. Rentre, _fit-il assez sèchement, en ouvrant la porte.

_Chouette ! _répondit Tetsu en fonçant comme une balle dans la maison, avant de lancer : _Enfin ceci étant, tu vivras quand même ! Attention, je passe…_

_Taré._

_Bizarre, _répliqua-t-il aussitôt, sur le même ton.

_Moi, bizarre ? _s'exclama Hyde, surpris.

_Quoi ? Si je suis taré, tu peux bien être bizarre. _

_Mais je ne le suis pas._

_C'est bien imité alors._

…

_Allez le bizarroïde, on ne traine pas ! _conclut Tetsu, très guilleret, en l'attrapant par le bras pour le faire entrer.

_Mais c'est quand même moi qui vie ici…_

Tetsu n'était pas tellement gêné. Il enleva quand même ses chaussures dans la foulée, mais il emmena Hyde dans la première grande pièce repérée qui fut le salon, comme s'il connaissait les lieux. On ne pouvait nier que sa gaieté était rafraîchissante, quelque part. Contagieuse ? A voir… Il y aurait du chemin à faire, quoi qu'il en soit. Tetsu se posa non sur le canapé, mais par terre, assis en tailleur. Et par mimétisme, Hyde fit de même. A son grand étonnement, son étrange camarade avait des moments –plus rares- où il semblait normal, calme en tout cas. Ce devait être un de ces moments, puisqu'ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, Hyde semblant réfléchir. Il hésita, mais ce silence le gênait, lui. Alors il murmura :

_Quand tu ne rentres pas chez toi… En fait tu passes ton temps là-bas. Dans cette vieille baraque._

_Bien vu. _

_Seul ?_

_Question subsidiaire ? _s'amusa Tetsu, qui décida visiblement de la laisser passer. _Oui, seul._

_Etrange…_

_En quoi ?_

_Tu es populaire, tu t'entends bien avec tout le monde apparemment. Alors pourquoi… _

_Certains sont seuls par obligation, hein ? _fit Tetsu en le regardant avec insistance. _D'autres par choix._

_C'est ton cas ?_

_Non, je trouvais juste que ça sonnait bien ! _s'esclaffa-t-il.

_Tu es épuisant._

_On me le dit souvent._

_Ta sœur ? Tomoe-chan ? _interrogea Hyde en regardant ailleurs.

_Tomoe gronde gentiment, mais ce n'est jamais rien. Elle me supporte assez bien, je crois._

_Elle a du mérite._

_Je le lui dis souvent ! _s'amusa Tetsu, son sourire s'agrandissant.

_Tetsu, sans rire maintenant. Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?_

_Je te l'ai dit : la vie est ennuyeuse, sinon._

_Et tu vas la pimenter à toi tout seul ? _rétorqua-t-il d'un ton narquois.

_Vas savoir._ _Tu me le diras, _répliqua Tetsu avec un clin d'œil.

Tetsu finit par partir, expliquant qu'il n'allait pas davantage abuser de son hospitalité. Mais vu son air un peu plus sérieux, Hyde comprit que Takiko était sûrement encore là et qu'il ne voulait pas abuser. Il avait beau donner l'impression de se foutre de tout et surtout de tout le monde, Tetsu ne voulait sûrement pas peiner ses sœurs. C'était assez facile à comprendre.

Le sommeil mit encore un moment à venir chercher un Hyde un peu perdu. Il avait l'habitude de l'être, ceci dit, mais malgré tout… En si peu de temps, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Des nouvelles têtes dans sa vie, une vie dont il ne savait encore que faire… Il avait été mis au défi de vivre, apparemment. Mais en avait-il seulement l'envie, et aussi le cran ? Cela demandait tellement de courage, que de continuer à avancer… Cela voulait dire, avoir encore ses douloureux souvenirs, rester encore si seul… Même avant que les choses ne dégénèrent pour lui et ne le pousse à venir vivre ici, de toute façon, il avait toujours vécu enveloppé dans cette lente mélancolie. Désabusé, un peu mou, il ne trouvait de l'intérêt à rien ni personne, cela avait toujours été. Et maintenant en plus, il se méfiait. Lorsque l'on a expérimenté ce que la méchanceté et la bêtise humaines peuvent faire, on devient réticent à laisser quelqu'un entrer dans notre monde. C'est qu'il pourrait mieux le détruire de l'intérieur, après tout. Mais si on forçait le passage, aussi ? Hyde avait toujours été habitué à ce que les gens se lassent ou qu'il les lasse, jamais on ne s'était accroché. La situation inédite qu'il était en train de vivre le laissait perplexe, sans réaction particulière. Pourtant tout au fond de lui et même s'il choisissait de l'ignorer, une pointe, une toute petite pointe de curiosité se réveillait…


	9. L'équilibriste

**Feorn je croyais t'avoir répondu et en fait non, apparemment :'(. C'est d'autant plus pas bien (si si ça se dit :D) que ta review était énorme et qu'elle m'a fait très plaisir ! J'accorde toujours de l'importance aux dialogues surtout dans cette fic, donc ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise. Tu as été perspicace sur plusieurs choses en tout cas, héhé. Encore merci pour cette review, ravie que Tetsu te plaise ainsi, j'avoue que je m'amuse bien à le décrire comme cela :) **

**L'équilibriste**

_Et pour l'exposé, j'aimerai que vous soyez par groupes de deux à quatre. Cinq si vraiment vous y tenez, mais pas plus ! Si possible, par affinité, sinon je vous désignerai moi-même… Je vous écoute donc._

A l'annonce du professeur de littérature, les élèves se regardèrent tous. Comme souvent au lycée, ils avaient l'habitude de travailler ainsi et les groupes étaient toujours plus ou moins les mêmes à force, dès lors que leur composition n'était pas imposée. C'est pourquoi plusieurs mains se levèrent spontanément peu après. Le professeur s'arma d'une feuille et d'un crayon, prêt à noter et il désigna d'abord Okita le délégué pour prendre la parole, puisqu'il levait la main :

_Je serai avec Michiko-chan, Takeno-kun et… Ogawa-kun ? _demanda-t-il successivement en regardant les concernés, comme ils avaient visiblement l'habitude d'être ensemble.

_Ah désolé, _fit l'autre délégué, _pour cette fois vous serez trois !_

_Ah ? Mais avec qui serais-tu ?…_

_Takarai-kun ! Pas vrai, que l'on va travailler ensemble ?_

L'autre à côté de lui sursauta presque. Tout cela l'intéressait si peu qu'il dormait presque les yeux ouverts sur son bureau, un peu étranger à la scène. Il vit les regards étonnés de ses camarades et celui, enjoué, de son voisin d'à côté qui attendait juste une confirmation pour la forme mais qui était bien parti pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête –ce qui devait probablement être sa marque de fabrique-. Il fit une moue perplexe, un peu pris de court qu'il était. Mais entre ça et se retrouver à travailler à plusieurs alors qu'il n'avait parlé à personne d'autre jusqu'ici… Le choix s'imposait de lui-même, et puis maintenant que tout le monde y compris le professeur le regardait…

… _Oui… _acquiesça-t-il enfin.

_Alors voilà ! _s'enthousiasma Tetsu en se rasseyant, satisfait.

_Très bien. Aux suivants !_

Le professeur continua sa liste, visiblement content que son nouvel élève ne soit pas tout seul. Il était toujours délicat d'être nouveau en cours d'année quand tout le monde se connait déjà bien… Et quand il y a des travaux en groupes, en plus… De son point de vue de professeur, le nouvel arrivant s'était intégré, puisque l'un des délégués voulait travailler avec lui. Voilà qui était fait. Si personne n'avait rien contre lui –difficile d'en vouloir à quelqu'un qui ne parle pas, ceci étant-, l'annonce de Tetsu laissa tout le monde perplexe. L'interrogation était d'abord physique, en fait. Tetsu irradiait. Son sourire, son regard, et évidemment son attitude, tout inspirait la chaleur et la gaieté, lui donnant des allures de farfadet. Alors que pour le peu qu'ils voyaient, Hideto semblait si froid, si austère… L'exact opposé. Le jour et la nuit. Rien que pour cela, il y avait de quoi s'étonner de cette association. L'élève devant Tetsu se retournant pendant que le professeur continuait, puis il demanda discrètement –mais Hyde entendit- :

_Psst… Pourquoi Takarai-kun ?_

_Désolé tout le monde, _lança Tetsu en faisant signe à Okita, plus loin.

_On pourrait faire un groupe de cinq, alors, _proposa ce dernier.

_C'est gentil, mais ça ira bien comme ça, à deux._

Hyde fut soulagé. Il n'avait rien contre ses camarades, parce que de toute façon il ne les connaissait pas. Il imaginait que cet Okita, l'autre délégué, était du genre populaire aussi vu comme il avait toujours un groupe d'amis avec lui… Il n'était pas désagréable. Mais l'idée de faire ce travail à plusieurs comme cela ne le séduisait absolument pas. Par contre, il se demandait bien pourquoi Tetsu avait agit tel quel, d'abord en les désignant tous les deux, puis ensuite en refusant de travailler avec ses trois partenaires manifestement habituels. S'il agissait ainsi, les autres ne comprendraient pas et peut-être, dans le pire des cas, lui en voudraient-ils ? A ce moment là, Hyde se sentit presque culpabiliser, d'être la cause de cela. Réalisant qu'il fabulait et qu'en plus il n'avait rien fait, il reporta son attention sur le professeur, qui avait débuté son cours.

A la fin de la matinée, il se dirigea dans le réfectoire, histoire de faire comme tout le monde. Il chargea son plateau sans faire attention à ce qu'il prenait… et puis il avait quand même un peu faim. N'ayant rien avalé le matin ni la veille au soir, son estomac réclamait de quoi se contenter, tout de même. C'était comme si son ventre avait faim, et sa tête ne voulait pas. Il pinaillait dans son assiette, la nourriture semblant trop lourde… Et quand il vit quelqu'un prendre place à côté de lui et un plateau se poser à côté du sien, il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder : il savait l'identité de son propriétaire. Ce dernier s'installa et commença à manger un peu, alors que Hyde lança finalement :

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_

_Ben parce que si on ne mange pas, on meurt il parait…_

_Pas ça, crétin. L'exposé, _lâcha Hyde en mâchant énergiquement sa bouchée, agacé qu'il était.

_Ah ! Réfléchies un instant. Impossible de le faire seul, le prof refuse. Donc d'office, on t'aurait collé avec quelqu'un d'autre. Vu ton sens du relationnel, ça aurait été l'enfer ! _s'exclama Tetsu en penchant la tête pour trouver son regard.

_Donc tu m'as sauvé ? _ironisa Hyde.

_Je suis un bon délégué, hein ? _fit-il fièrement.

_Tu n'avais pas à faire ça…_

_Je vais te dire un truc sur moi que tu ignores : je ne fais rien que je n'ai pas envie de faire. Pigé ?_ expliqua Tetsu avec un sérieux qui força Hyde à hocher la tête aussitôt :

_Pigé._

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot à partir de là. Le plus petit des deux se demandait sur quel phénomène il était tombé. Donc s'il le suivait bien, ce n'était pas par charité ou sens du devoir que Tetsu était aussi cool avec lui : il en avait envie. D'accord, admettons. Mais pourquoi ? Quelle raison peut pousser un type bien entouré visiblement, à trainer avec l'asocial de service ? Il n'avait rien à gagner là-dedans, Tetsu. Alors quoi ? Pour jouer, parce qu'il s'ennuyait en ce moment ? Hyde se résigna à l'idée qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le comprendre. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que Tetsu avait repoussé son plateau devant lui. Il était à peine à moitié vide… Il mangeait peu. En même temps il n'était guère épais. Hyde lui, n'avait pas obtenu un meilleur résultat. Mais comme il voulait éviter de le regarder, il continuait à fixer son plateau, alors même qu'il n'avait plus faim.

_Tu as fini ? _demanda Tetsu d'une voix si enjouée que l'on sentait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière.

_Oui, mais que…_

_C'est parti !_

Tetsu l'empoigna si vite par sa manche que Hyde eut à peine le temps de prendre son sac avec lui, avant de le suivre dans les couloirs. Encore une fois, Tetsu l'emmenait avec lui… Et cette fois, où est-ce qu'ils allaient ? Pas loin de toute façon… Les cours reprendraient dans peu de temps. Alors qu'il en était à se demander s'il ne devait pas protester quand même d'être ainsi traîné, Hyde réalisa qu'ils traversaient la cour et qu'ils allaient franchir la grille

_Hé, pourquoi on sort du…_

_On va se promener !_

_Ca ne va pas ? On a cours cet après-midi !_

_Relaxe-toi... Tu n'es pas un premier de la classe, si ? _s'esclaffa le plus grand, comme si cette idée était vraiment comique.

_En fait, si._

Tetsu le lâcha et s'arrêta d'un coup, si bien que Hyde faillit lui rentrer dedans. le délégué semblait vraiment surpris, tiens. Mais manifestement, Hyde ne mentait pas. Il regardait ailleurs, comme s'il détestait se vanter –ce qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas fait-, mais il semblait sincère… Il n'avait pourtant pas le profil, quand même. Hyde fut presque vexé qu'une telle chose lui semble si inconcevable… Pourtant c'était vrai : il avait toujours été bon élève, et sans tellement forcer en plus. Donc il se retrouvait régulièrement premier, ou dans les premiers, les fois où il en faisait moins… Mais tout cela semblait si loin maintenant…

_Sérieusement ?_

_J'en ai pas l'air ? _grogna-t-il.

_Pas trop, non._

_Pas faux, _céda Hyde en se remettant à le suivre, comme il avait reprit la marche. _ Pourtant, si. J'étais premier avant de… _s'arrêta-t-il.

_De… ?_

_Peu importe._

_Oui, mais tu sembles t'en foutre maintenant, _avança Tetsu, n'osant pas insister sur cette hésitation.

_Je m'en fous._

_Alors qu'on n'y aille pas n'est pas un problème, non ? _le taquina-t-il, en référence à son offusqué '_mais on a cours cet après-midi !'_, de tout à l'heure.

_Ta sœur va te tuer, _lâcha Hyde, éludant ainsi la question.

_Elle est repartie._

_L'autre sœur._

_Elle a l'habitude. Et le premier ici, c'est moi. On est rivaux, Hyde-chan, _fit-il sur un ton amusé, plus pour l'ennuyer que par réel esprit de compétition.

Alors comme cela, Tetsu était un bon élève ? Pour le coup, ce fut au tour de Hyde de paraitre surpris. Tetsu non plus n'avait pas tellement le profil requis, franchement. Et entre ses bêtises et le reste, c'était à se demandait s'il trouvait le temps de travailler. Et encore, Hyde ignorait combien Tetsu se démenait parfois, on bon délégué de classe qu'il était. Il se surprit donc à le suivre, mains dans les poches et visage renfrogné histoire de sembler pas tellement d'accord quand même. Mais il le suivit. Et au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvèrent devant la fameuse maison, l'endroit habituel où manifestement, Tetsu venait flemmarder.

_Encore là ?_

_Oui._

_Tu adores cet endroit, hein ?_

_Oui !_

Le visage de Tetsu était traversé par un grand sourire vraiment enjoué. Il s'enthousiasmait vraiment d'un rien, manifestement. Et ce lieu était clairement son refuge, son endroit à lui où il se sentait bien. Et Hyde ignorait encore à quel point. Simplement, il se demanda pourquoi Tetsu lui faisait partager cela, son petit coin, son jardin secret ? Ne fait-on pas ce genre de choses que lorsque l'on est intime ? Enfin lui, c'est ce qu'il ferait en tout cas… Il songea un instant à lui poser la question, mais il l'oublia aussitôt, lorsqu'il vit Tetsu grimper par un escalier qui tenait debout Dieu sait comment, et arriver sur l'espèce de mezzanine au-dessus d'eux, qui donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment.

_Tu vas ou là ?_

_Sur la poutre, _répondit l'autre en se mettant à califourchon sur ladite poutre qui semblait si peu fiable.

_C'est dangereux._

_Je l'ai fait des centaines de fois._

_Ca ne veut pas dire… Oh et puis fais comme tu veux, _se ravisa Hyde, qui le regardait depuis le sol.

_Ca j'en ai bien l'intention. Et tu sais…_

_Oui ?_

_On n'a pas cours cet après-midi._

_Hein ?_

_Le prof est absent, je l'ai entendu en salle des profs ce matin, _expliqua Tetsu en riant.

_Alors tu savais qu'on ne séchait pas ? _demanda Hyde, incrédule.

_Bien sûr !_

_Alors pourquoi on a mangé là-bas ?_

_C'était encore le plus près, non ?_

_Ce n'était pas plus simple de le dire… _soupira Hyde, frappé par une grande lassitude…

_Je n'aurais jamais su que tu étais un premier de la classe, sinon. _

_M'appelle pas comme ça, _grimaça Hyde.

_C'est juste. Allez, grimpe, le bizarroïde !_

_Comme ça non plus…_

_Ne fais pas la fillette… Ah merde ! _s'exclama-t-il soudainement, ce qui fit relever la tête à Hyde aussi sec.

_Quoi ?_

_Ca croule._

_Si c'est encore une de tes blagues idiotes… _commença Hyde en avançant d'un pas.

_Non non, ça croule. Voyons voir…_

_On n'a pas le temps d'établir une stratégie, casse-toi de là ! _cria-t-il en constatant qu'en effet, ça bougeait pas mal et que Tetsu était au-dessus du vide. Si la poutre cédait, c'était la chute directe.

_N'aie pas peur, voyons. Je réfléchis._

_Tetsu, descends immédiatement sinon je te tue ! _hurla-t-il, rouge de colère.

_Je crois que je vais descendre oui, et assez vite encore…_

Cette fois, il l'avait murmuré d'une voix blanche, sans donner dans la fanfaronnade. Ca croulait, il le sentait et franchement, il n'osait plus bouger un cil. Ce n'était pas très rassurant, bien au contraire… Hyde commençait à paniquer. Ce n'était pas une falaise non plus, mais enfin une chute, si l'on se réceptionne mal… Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de grimper et d'essayer de le tirer de là, pas plus que Tetsu n'avait le temps de rebrousser chemin –de toute façon, un seul geste aurait pu précipiter les choses-… Tetsu avait l'air livide maintenant, mais il n'eut pas peur longtemps puisque la poutre céda finalement à moitié, le faisant basculer en avant et donc, tomber dans le vide. Un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors que Hyde courut, tendant les bras par réflexe… et il le reçut littéralement dedans, mais bien sûr il s'écroula sur le dos, Tetsu à moitié sur lui. Il n'osa ouvrir les yeux que plusieurs secondes après et il constata avec soulagement que la poutre tenait et ne leur tombait pas dessus –même s'il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder dessous-. Trop cassé de partout, du moins lui semblait-il, il n'avait pas pour l'instant la force de hurler et de le tabasser à mort et pourtant de son point de vue, c'était tout ce que Tetsu méritait.

_Ah bordel de merde… c'que t'es lourd… Je me suis pété tout le dos. _

Il poussa Tetsu sur le côté pour se dégager et se mettre à genoux. Deux bras, deux jambes, tout était là. Ouf. Même s'il s'était explosé le dos et le crâne, ainsi qu'un poignet, il n'avait rien. Par contre… Il constata que Tetsu gisait toujours à terre, les yeux fermés. Et il prit peur :

_Tetsu ?... Oh merde ! Tetsu, c'est pas drôle !_

_Pourtant si tu voyais ta tête… _fit l'autre en ouvrant les yeux, alors que Hyde commençait à lui filer des claques.

_Espèce d'imbécile inconscient et malade ! Tu aurais pu te tuer ! Et moi avec ! _hurla-t-il.

_Ca te dérange, maintenant ? _répliqua Tetsu en se mettant assis, grimaçant car il avait dû se faire pas mal de bosses.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de la vie comme tu l'as fait hier, quand tu joues avec la tienne pour le plaisir de jouer uniquement ! Tu es inconscient et dangereux ! Rien n'est important pour toi à part ton amusement ! Seulement moi, je ne marche pas !_

_Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Tu as eu peur pour moi ?_

_Mais quel insensible regarderait quelqu'un faire une telle chute sans avoir peur ? _souffla-t-il, atterré par cette question débile.

_Quelqu'un pour qui la vie ne signifie rien. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas eu peur pour moi en tant que tel, jusque pour ma vie. Mais c'est suffisant, non ?_

_Suffisant… Je devrai t'étriper, pour bien faire ! _

_Pas après m'avoir sauvé. Sans toi, j'aurais pu me faire mal, _reconnut Tetsu. _On est donc quittes… _murmura-t-il, se souvenant du jour de leur rencontre.

Il se redressa mais s'écroula aussitôt avec un petit cri plaintif. Ses mains se posèrent aussitôt sur sa cheville, au moins foulée dans l'affaire, puisqu'il ne tenait même pas debout. Là quand même, il devait le reconnaitre, il avait joué aux cons. Et il s'en sortait bien, encore. Complètement halluciné, Hyde le regarda un moment avant de s'accroupir pour regarder cette cheville.


	10. Pas si drôle

**Et voici le chapitre 10, avec un Tetsu qui pour une fois fait moins le malin, et un Hyde qui parle davantage… Il faut bien changer un peu xD**

**Pas si drôle**

Hyde ne s'attarda même pas sur ce _« on est quittes »_ dont à la limite, il ne voyait pas la contrepartie puisqu'il ignorait le mensonge de Tetsu, à leur première rencontre. Il fit un gros effort pour mettre de côté le savon qu'il n'avait pas fini de lui passer –mais Tetsu ne perdait rien pour attendre !-, et il releva le bas du pantalon de son camarade doucement, pour voir. Tout ceci sous le regard plutôt surpris de Tetsu, qui ne s'attendait pas à tant de sollicitude… Il comprenait de moins en moins, plus il passait de temps avec Hyde : ce dernier semblait d'un côté vouloir repousser la terre entière avec son regard et son attitude agressifs… et d'un autre côté par moments, il semblait presque s'intéresser, être concerné… Pourquoi une telle différence ? Tetsu comprit alors qu'en réalité, Hyde n'était pas plus fermé qu'un autre à la base… Mais quelque chose avait dû le pousser à se méfier, à mettre une distance… Ou alors il réfléchissait trop ? Hyde se pencha pour regarder pendant ce temps. Pas besoin d'être médecin pour s'apercevoir qu'au niveau de la cheville de son camarade, quelques égratignures et un beau bleu pointaient le bout de leur nez. Mais pour la suite par contre, il n'était évidemment pas qualifié.

_On va voir si tu peux marcher_, avança-t-il sans trop y croire.

Accroupi, il prit le bras de Tetsu et le passa autour de ses épaules de manière à ce que son excentrique camarade s'appuie sur lui pour se redresser. Mais ils étaient à peine debout que l'autre grimaça, levant tout de suite sa jambe, incapable de s'appuyer dessus. Au mieux, elle était foulée. Au pire, cassée. Il valait mieux dans tous les cas, ne pas trop insister. Et il était plus prudent de ne pas laisser trainer. Hyde lui conseilla donc de s'appuyer davantage sur lui, puisqu'il ne se voyait pas vraiment le porter, et ils sortirent de la maison. Mais cette façon de faire était trop douloureuse encore et ils mirent un temps fou à faire quelques mètres seulement.

_C'est par où, chez toi ?_

_Ah non non, tu ne peux pas me ramener. Tomoe va en faire une montagne !_

_On n'est pas obligés de lui dire que tu t'amusais à faire le pitre sur une poutre. _

_Surtout pas ! _s'écria l'autre, presque épouvanté à cette idée. _Si Takiko l'apprend…_

'_Fallait y penser avant ! _fit Hyde, perdant patience. _Alors ? Par où ?_

_Je préférerai un médecin…_

_On ne va pas aller voir un médecin alors que ta sœur est infirmière scolaire ! _s'écria-t-il, se contenant avec peine.

_Mais…_

Hyde avait peut-être quelques qualités, mais la patience n'en faisait assurément pas partie. Déjà qu'il se demandait ce qu'il fichait là, à s'essouffler à aider cet imbécile à avancer sans que cela ne lui fasse trop mal… qu'il ne se remettait pas de la chute à laquelle il avait assisté… Et maintenant, voilà qu'en plus Tetsu se permettait de discuter ? Il ne manquait pas d'air, celui-là ! Mais il allait le remettre à sa place, et pas plus tard que maintenant. Il le lâcha un peu brusquement et Tetsu se retrouva les fesses sur le trottoir, Hyde sur la route, devant lui, le toisant d'un air exaspéré :

_Ecoute, tu commences à me fatiguer ! A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus t'entendre, tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit ! Alors on va chez toi, je te laisse entre ses mains et moi je rentre !_

_Tu es en colère ? _fit Tetsu d'une voix anormalement basse.

_Sans blague ? Comme observateur, tu te poses là toi !_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Tu la veux celle-là, dis ? _rugit Hyde en lui montrant sa main.

_Non, sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve au juste ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois inquiet pour moi. Même si j'aimerai bien, soyons honnêtes._

Deux choses firent que Hyde se calma instantanément. Non pas qu'il ne soit plus énervé, mais il fut un peu surpris, désarçonné… Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et il afficha une moue perplexe, se demandant quoi penser. D'abord, il ne put faire autrement que de remarquer la mine coupable de Tetsu, son regard ennuyé… Et son ton plus faible. Comme si le fait de voir Hyde agacé lui faisait comprendre que cette fois, il avait abusé. Et il essayait de faire profil bas. Voir cela laissa Hyde perplexe : il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir une quelconque influence sur lui ! Et puis bien sûr, il repéra bien ce _« même si j'aimerai bien »,_ à l'instant. Mais ça, il ne sut pas du tout quoi en penser… encore moins que le reste. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Déjà qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi un type si apprécié que Tetsu perdait son temps avec lui… Un peu durement histoire de marquer le coup, il répondit :

_Je ne suis pas sadique au point d'espérer que tu te sois fait très mal… même si ça te mettrait peut-être du plomb dans la cervelle !_

_Mais ?_

_Mais ce qui m'énerve là-dedans, c'est que sembles doué pour parler, à glisser ta petite morale de temps à autres l'air de rien… Tu crois que je ne le vois pas ? _fit-il, alors que Tetsu détourna le regard. _Et en attendant, toi tu fais n'importe quoi, comme si tu te fichais de tout à commencer de toi-même… Un type comme toi n'a aucun droit de me parler de ça !_

_C'est vrai._

_Hein ?_

_Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire quoi faire, alors que je suis insouciant…_

_Tu le reconnais ? _demanda Hyde, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit si facile.

_Oui… Mais tu sais, il y a une différence entre toi et moi._

_Laquelle ?_

_On a tous les deux cru ou croit encore que l'on ne s'en sortira pas. Que quand c'est dur, mieux vaut tout arrêter. Mais moi j'essaie d'agir autrement, de penser que ça vaut le coup. Et je m'amuse vraiment. Parce que sans ça, qui sait… Si je n'avais pas cette envie de tout tourner en dérision… Ce serait peut-être moi, la silhouette plantée à côté de ces rails._

Pour le coup, la mâchoire de Hyde faillit bien se décrocher ! Il ne s'attendait pas à cela… A autant de sincérité –c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il voyait le vrai Tetsu, finalement ?-, dite de manière aussi crue, sans fioritures d'aucune sorte… Et surtout à tout ce poids. Tout ce poids qu'il sentait sur les épaules du jeune homme et dont il peinait à deviner l'étendue et les raisons… Il s'agissait en fait, de rire pour ne pas sombrer ? C'était juste cela, pour Tetsu ? Multiplier les farces, l'exubérance, par peur de se perdre ? Parce que s'il s'arrêtait, il ne pourrait plus le supporter. Tetsu n'était pas si heureux, en fait… Pas si heureux de vivre. Hyde trouva cela triste. Encore plus triste que lui qui avait abandonné : Tetsu se débattait avec ses moyens et il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, apparemment… Mais forcément, le savon que Hyde lui avait passé l'avait fait réagir.

_Tetsu, tu…_

_Parce que je vais te dire un petit secret, _murmura Tetsu avec un faible sourire.

_O… Oui ?_

_Sur la banquette arrière, il y avait un enfant qui même s'il était déjà grand, ne savait pas se tenir tranquille… Et qui avec son lance-pierre, a envoyé un caillou dans le pare-brise, distrayant ainsi son père… Il est assez injuste que seul cet enfant soit sorti vivant de l'accident qui tua ses deux parents. Et par sa faute, en plus._

Même si son sourire persistait, sa voix avait fini par trembler et ses yeux, à s'embuer un peu… Une douche glacée aurait fait le même effet à Hyde, qui eut du mal à déglutir, sentant des frissons parcourir son échine… C'était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre Tetsu. Ni sa façon d'être, ni ce qu'il portait comme poids au quotidien. Il pensait avoir tué ses parents et a priori, rien ni personne ne pourrait ôter cette idée de son esprit. Il vivrait avec ça. Hyde n'avait même pas de mots à cet instant, pour décrire ce qu'il voyait. Il sentait Tetsu souffrir à un point dépassant largement le sien… Et il eut un peu honte, tout à coup. Honte de ne pas avoir son cran, de vouloir avancer à tout prix et d'y mettre autant d'ardeur chaque jour. Tetsu était bien plus fort que lui, assurément. Alors que le silence entre eux perdurait, Hyde étant bien incapable de trouver quoi dire, Tetsu tendit sa main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever, et sur un ton enjoué, il lança :

_Allez, on n'est pas loin et puis je ne sens rien… On va aller jusqu'à chez moi._

_Ok…_

Liquéfié, Hyde avançait comme un automate, Tetsu appuyé sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à penser, à se dire quoi faire… Et à entendre vaguement Tetsu disserter gaiement, babiller comme à son habitude, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette confession. C'était possible, de jouer une telle comédie ? Ou peut-être que non, Tetsu ne jouait pas. Pas complètement. Ce caractère malin et espiègle, il ne pouvait pas l'inventer de toutes pièces… Quand Tetsu annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés, Hyde n'en fut pas fâché : il commençait à peiner et puis il se sentait un peu confus. Il frappa à la porte d'entrée et le visage de Tomoe apparut devant eux quelques instants après

_Bons… Oh ! Tu es blessé ? _s'écria-t-il en voyant Tetsu sur un pied, Hyde le maintenant debout.

_Un petit accident ! Ma cheville ne va pas très bien, grande sœur, _expliqua-t-il sur un ton léger.

_On va regarder ça ! Entrez tous les deux._

_Je le pose où ? _demanda Hyde.

_Ici, ce sera très bien._

Hyde laissa Tetsu tomber sur une chaise dans la cuisine, et il en profita pour s'étirer longuement, faisant craquer son cou et son dos… Il n'avait pas la carrure pour ce genre de choses aussi dégustait-il un peu là… Moins que Tetsu toutefois, dont quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient au front… Il devait quand même avoir bien mal, surtout vu le trajet qu'ils avaient fait. Tomoe eut tôt fait de se trouver devant lui avec une trousse de premiers soins.

_Voyons ça…_

_Euh je devrai y aller…_ murmura Hyde, qui se demandait ce qu'il fichait encore là.

_Non non, reste._

_Mais…_

Tomoe laissa un instant son petit frère pour prendre Hyde à part dans le fond de la cuisine. Elle se retourna brièvement, vérifiant que Tetsu n'écoutait pas… Et Hyde ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Elle avait quelque chose de gracieux, de très doux que Tetsu n'avait pas, malgré leur ressemblance… En même temps, Tetsu était un homme, donc c'était plutôt logique. Quand il s'aperçut que par réflexe, Tomoe avait toujours la main posée sur son bras, il rougit. Il porta la main à sa joue, parce qu'il s'en aperçut… et il eut du mal à comprendre. Par réflexe, il dégagea son bras, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'elle chuchota :

_Il est peureux. Depuis tout petit, il pleure quand il se blesse, même si ce n'est rien. Et là, il doit vraiment avoir mal. Tu seras un soutien, en quelque sorte. S'il te plait…_

_Ok… _murmura Hyde, qui trouvait assez drôle l'idée de voir Tetsu se comporter en douillet.

_Merci._

Il resta à côté pendant que Tomoe s'affairait… La scène était assez comique. En effet, Tomoe passait de la cheville à la joue, qui avait saigné un peu, puis l'épaule, qui elle aussi était égratignée… Et à chaque fois, comme une mère devant son enfant, elle se prenait la tête entre les mains, le réprimandant ou s'affolant, glissant même un _« mais que va-t-on faire de toi ! »_ qui fit sourire Hyde. Et en face, Tetsu gémissait quand il avait mal, et il tentait de la calmer à chaque reproche reçu, lui expliquant qu'il ferait plus attention et que ça n'était rien… Ils étaient vraiment proches. Hyde fit un bond assez impressionnant lorsque Tetsu attrapa sa main sans crier gare et qu'il serra avec force. En effet, Tomoe bougeait sa cheville doucement, car il fallait bien voir ce qu'il en était. Et sous la douleur, agitant les bras, Tetsu avait attrapé la première chose venue : en l'occurrence la main de Hyde, qui trainait dans le coin. Ce ne fut pas tant le fait qu'il serre fort, qui gêna Hyde. Ce fut le simple fait que sa main soit dans la sienne et ce de façon si inattendue. Il crut bien faire une attaque et il tenta de se dégager, mais peine perdue.

_C'est une solide entorse_, constata Tomoe.

_Ca aurait pu être pire_, lâcha Hyde.

_En effet. Je vais faire le bandage et demain, il faudra une attelle. Il y en aura pour deux voire trois semaines, je pense. _

_Merci nee-chan !_

_Ne me remercie pas. Fais plus attention, _répondit Tomoe en se dirigeant à la salle de bain.

_Tetsu, _hésita Hyde, une fois qu'elle fut partie, _c'est pas mes oignons mais tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi désinvolte. Parce que ta sœur doit se faire beaucoup de souci. Et puis…_

_Oui ?_

_Tu peux me lâcher ?_

Tetsu tenait toujours la main de Hyde, crispé dessus qu'il était. Et Hyde commençait à avoir un peu mal là, sans compter que la situation n'était pas faite pour le mettre à l'aise… D'ailleurs Tetsu rougit légèrement et il le lâcha immédiatement, dès qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il parut vraiment gêné, et c'était bien la première fois. En même temps ce soir, on ne pouvait pas dire que Hyde ait eu droit au Tetsu habituel…

_Ah pardon !_

_Pas grave… _marmonna Hyde.

_Pendant que je fais le bandage, Hideto-kun, _dit Tomoe une fois revenue, _tu voudrais aller dans le frigo te servir ? Prends ce qui te plait._

_Oh non, je…_

_Je t'en prie. Je peux bien t'offrir à boire, en remerciement._

Tetsu hocha la tête, l'encourageant du regard. Et Hyde se dirigea alors vers le frigo, gêné. Il ne voulait pas vraiment rester… Mais en même temps si. Ce serait toujours mieux que d'être seul à la maison, non ? Il y avait tellement de chaleur, ici…


	11. Au bout du fil

**Tiens, je ne pensais pas être restée si longtemps sans updater cette fic, c'est pour ça que je ne me pressais pas… XD**

**Honnêtement je me demande ce que vous en penserez, si ça ne va pas trop vite ou que c'est mal amené… Cette fic me change un peu de d'habitude pour pas de choses et les quelques éléments de ce chapitre me semblent appropriés et amenés au bon moment, mais je me demande si c'est réellement le cas…**

**Au bout du fil**

_Merci… _murmura Tetsu, tandis que Hyde terminait son verre.

_Pour quoi ?_

_Pour m'avoir raccompagné ici… Et être resté. T'es un type sympa, finalement._

_« Finalement »… _releva Hyde en faisant la moue.

_Avoue que tu n'as rien d'un grand comique._

_Tu te crois drôle, toi peut-être._

_Ah oui ! Je suis spirituel ! _s'exclama fièrement le blessé.

_Spirituel… 'Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd ! _souffla Hyde.

On ne pouvait pas nier l'évolution dans le comportement de Hyde. Il parlait davantage et parfois, il perdait son ton dur, brutal, pour laisser la place à un autre, plus neutre. C'était comme si la chaleur de Tetsu et sa sincérité hypnotisaient Hyde. Au fond, Tetsu l'intriguait. Pas depuis leur première rencontre, puisque Hyde était trop perturbé pour y faire attention, mais probablement à la seconde… Il se demandait comment tout simplement, on pouvait être motivé à parler aux autres, à aider des inconnus, à être si prévenant… Pour lui qui ne comprenait pas trop ce mode de fonctionnement, c'était assez étrange de voir que des personnes comme ça existaient… Surtout que Tetsu était ainsi avec lui. Il était presque trop lumineux pour lui.

En fait, Hyde se sentait un peu comme un papillon attiré par une flamme… Et s'il se comportait encore avec réticence, ce n'était pas par fierté ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ce soit dit… C'était juste qu'il ne savait pas y faire, comme c'était inédit. S'il s'était arrêté au remerciement de Tetsu sans y répondre ironiquement… Ca l'aurait touché ? Il se serait senti bête… La plupart des gens ne se pose aucune question lors de ses interactions avec d'autres… Hyde lui, s'en posait des tas. Combien de temps Tetsu et le reste de la classe allaient-ils mettre avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était mauvais ? Qu'il n'était pas une bonne personne, de celle à fréquenter ? Quand Hyde pensait comme cela, comment pouvait-il décemment se lier avec quelqu'un ? Si on a peur de comment cela pourrait se terminer avant même que ça commence… Rien ne peut être accompli de cette façon.

_Tu sais, j'étais sérieux… _reprit sérieusement Tetsu, le tirant de ses pensées.

_A propos de quoi ?_

_Quand je te remerciais. Ca m'a touché, que tu sois si sympa avec moi._

_J'aurais dû te laisser dans la rue avec ta cheville gonflée ? _fit Hyde en haussant les épaules pour masquer son trouble. _Je ne suis pas comme ça._

_Je sais._

_Je devrai y aller. Il est tard et…_

_Tu vas faire quoi, une fois rentré ?_

_J'en sais rien… Rien, _rétorqua Hyde, indifférent.

_Palpitant. Tu peux rester encore un peu… _proposa Tetsu avec un grand sourire. _Ma sœur cuisine très bien._

_Non, merci._

_Hyde… Tu peux rester pour le dîner, _insista Tetsu.

_C'est évident qu'il reste ! Je mets un couvert de plus !_

Tomoe venait de revenir parmi eux et c'est avec un enthousiasme manifeste qu'elle se joignit à la proposition de son frère, forcément. C'était bien la moindre des choses, vu le service que Hyde lui avait rendu en ramenant Tetsu à la maison ainsi qu'en restant un peu. Et puis elle était contente que Tetsu semble apprécier ce garçon certes un peu renfermé, elle qui pestait contre le manque de sérieux de son frère… S'il pouvait se faire un bon ami au lycée, ce serait bien, pensait-elle. Elle sourit : elle voyait encore Tetsu comme son « petit frère », presque un enfant… alors qu'il n'en était plus un. Elle en avait conscience, mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

Hyde eut plus de difficulté à sortir le même « _non, merci_ » franc et massif qu'il venait de dire à Tetsu. Tomoe proposait aimablement, elle avait sorti son plus beau sourire avenant… Hyde ressentit comme un pincement au cœur en la regardant, attendant une réponse. Son regard dériva à droite, sur Tetsu… Moins fin, mais on retrouvait beaucoup de sa sœur chez lui, Hyde s'était déjà fait cette réflexion… Le regard de son camarade, qui appuyait sa sœur, le mit davantage mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas cette espèce de pression et encore moins, ce fichu pincement très désagréable… qu'il regarde l'un ou l'autre, il se sentait bizarre. Le mieux était encore de prendre la fuite, ce qu'il ne réussit pas à faire sans bafouiller :

_Non, je… C'est gentil à vous…_

_Oh mais tutoies-moi ! Enfin tant que nous ne sommes pas au lycée !_

_Ecoutez… Je vais rentrer maintenant, alors… Merci pour le verre et à un de ces jours ! _bafouilla Hyde en passant devant eux, direction la sortie.

_Hyde…_

_Et bien… _souffla Tomoe en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. _Ton ami est pressé._

_Hm…_

_Vous vous êtes disputés ?_

_Non, voyons…_

_Tu sais, Tetsu… Tu es insouciant et si la plupart du temps ça me fait sourire, parfois ça m'inquiète quand je vois où ça te mène, comme maintenant, _ajouta-t-elle en désignant sa jambe._ Mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce garçon comprenne ta façon de faire…_

_Nous ne sommes pas si différents, je pense, _murmura pensivement Tetsu.

_Tu trouves ? _s'étonna sa sœur.

_Oui… _

_Alors dans ce cas, pour une fois, réfléchis avant d'agir. On ne vit pas tous à cent à l'heure comme toi, _le sermonna-t-elle avec affection cependant.

_Oui nee-chan…_

_Et sois prudent dorénavant, si tu ne veux pas que cette entorse guérisse mal. Fais bien ce que je dis._

_Oui…_

_C'est étonnant… Te voilà bien obéissant._

_« Tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi désinvolte. Parce que ta sœur doit se faire beaucoup de souci »… _Cette phrase passait en boucle dans la tête de Tetsu, tandis qu'il acquiesçait machinalement aux propos de sa sœur… Ces quelques mots qui étaient l'évidence même, dont il savait pertinemment la véracité, mais qui aujourd'hui, avaient comme un impact… Comme si jusque là, il entendait mais n'écoutait pas. Il faut dire aussi que c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un –outre Takiko- lui faisait une remarque à propos de son comportement. Peut-être était-cela, qui lui faisait y penser cette fois ? Peut-être parce qu'un début de culpabilité se faisait sentir, il adopta un ton particulièrement doux et aimable pour s'adresser à Tomoe, comme une idée avait germé en lui :

_Dis soeurette… Comme l'autre fois, Hyde est venu à l'infirmerie… Tu devrais avoir son numéro de téléphone, non ?_

_Oui, j'en ai profité pour compléter son dossier._

_Tu peux me le donner ?_

_Mais il est au lycée, _expliqua-t-elle.

_Oh…_

_Il faut que je sorte pour te ramener une béquille… _ajouta Tomoe en souriant, se disant qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment rien lui refuser.

_Merci soeurette !_

_En attendant, pas d'imprudence ! On ne se pend pas au cerisier, on n'escalade rien du tout, on reste calme !_

_Promis ! Tu es la meilleure !_

Et elle sortit car de toute façon, c'était mieux pour tout le monde que Tetsu ait tout ce soir, et qu'elle n'ait pas à courir partout le lendemain matin afin qu'il soit prêt. En punition pour avoir été imprudent, elle le laissa appeler leur sœur aînée et l'informer de sa blessure. Tetsu tenta bien de s'y soustraire, mais Tomoe fut intraitable là-dessus et il rendit les armes… se prenant ainsi un sermon bien mérité.

Plus tard dans la soirée, c'est un Hyde pas spécialement fatigué qui déambulait dans la maison plongée dans l'obscurité. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas trouillard, sans quoi cette grande et vieille maison vide aurait pu l'empêcher de dormir, entre son parquais qui grinçait, ses volets qui claquaient… Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que le silence absolu. Quoique. En fait de silence, il fut servi car le téléphone sonna, résonnant ainsi dans le couloir, là où il était posé sur un petit guéridon. Il ne se pressa pas pour aller décrocher : que pourrait-il y avoir d'urgent ? Déjà qu'il se demandait bien qui cela pouvait-il être…

_Allo ?_

_Vous êtes cerné, toute résistance est inutile !_

_Hein ?_

_Ne faites pas le malin !_

_Tetsu… _souffla Hyde, se laissant envahir par une grande, grande lassitude.

_Oh ? Tu m'as reconnu ?_

_Quel autre imbécile ferait une blague aussi idiote à une telle heure ?_

_Tu vois que tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour ! _lança l'autre avec sa verve habituelle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? _demanda Hyde, se disant qu'il n'en aurait jamais fini avec lui.

_Rien de spécial… Je me disais juste que tu dois t'ennuyer, tout seul chez toi._

_Ça me convient._

_Ouais, en gros t'as pas eu le choix et tu t'en accommodes comme tu peux, quoi._

Ce n'était pas comme si l'attitude renfermée de Hyde reflétait un océan de mystère insondable poussant à la curiosité… Au contraire : il était assez évident de voir comment et pourquoi Hyde fonctionnait ainsi. Il avait souffert pour une raison quelconque et souffrait encore en y repensant… Et depuis, il s'était un peu fermé. Beaucoup fermé, en fait. Il n'était pas le premier à agir tel quel et il ne serait certainement pas le dernier non plus. Il n'y a que dans les films qu'un tel mystère suscite les interrogations et le doute. Ici, Tetsu ne doutait pas un instant de comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de son nouveau camarade. Hyde pensait peut-être être différent ? Si c'était le cas, il se plantait sévèrement. Il n'avait pas le monopole de la déprime ni du malaise, loin de là.

_Je répète : que me veux-tu ?_

_Tu sortirais ce soir ? _demanda Tetsu.

_Faire quoi ?_

_Juste sortir, comme ça…_

_Sur un pied ? _ironisa l'autre.

_Ah oui, zut… Mais j'ai des béquilles._

_Et moi j'ai pas le temps d'attendre qu'un éclopé marche à mon rythme, _répliqua Hyde, plus sèchement que prévu.

_Ca c'est pas sympa._

_Euh, je…_

_Je plaisante, comme si ça pouvait me vexer ! _lança-t-il joyeusement, s'étonnant de le sentir gêné.

_Bonne nuit, Tetsu._

_Attends !_

_Quoi encore ?_

_Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? Ca te plait d'être seul comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'être gentil ?_

Ca n'avait rien de pathétique ni de suppliant et c'est sans doute ce qui expliqua l'oreille attentive que prêta Hyde. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne supportait pas Tetsu et qu'il voulait absolument le faire sortir de sa vie par tous les moyens juste pour en effet, rester seul. C'était juste… qu'il ne savait décidemment pas comment se comporter. C'était comme s'il devait réfléchir deux fois plus et se demander ce que ferait un type normal et sain d'esprit à sa place, ce qui était usant. Pour être honnête, il était incapable de voir comment agir avec Tetsu, et cela commençait sûrement par le fait qu'il le cernait très mal. Où s'arrêtait le grain de folie et où commençait le reste ? Ou alors était-ce impossible à distinguer ?

_Je n'ai rien contre toi… _commença-t-il très franchement. _Tu m'énerves, mais c'est encore gérable. Je n'ai rien contre toi. Mais je n'ai rien pour toi non plus. Rien à t'offrir, rien à partager, rien à donner… Je n'ai rien. Tu peux comprendre ça ? Je ne cherche pas à jouer l'ours ni le gars mystérieux. Je suis comme ça : je n'ai rien à dire. _

_Ben pour un gars qui n'avait rien à dire… _plaisanta Tetsu, une fois qu'il eut fini.

_Tetsu…_

_Puis c'est pas plutôt qu'on n'a pas voulu t'écouter ? Quand tu le voulais… Mais moi, ça m'intéresse ! Tout m'intéresse !_

_Tes camarades seront ravis de le savoir, eux… C'est eux que tu devrais appeler pour sortir._

_Oui, mais moi je t'aime bien._

_Ça ne se dit pas, _marmonna Hyde, très mal à l'aise maintenant, et impressionné que Tetsu soit toujours au bout du fil.

_Voilà autre chose… Tu es timide maintenant ?_

_Réponds juste à ça : pourquoi un gars ordinaire irait à ce point s'acharner à faire ami-ami avec quelqu'un de pas aimable avec lui ?_

_La vraie raison ? _fit Tetsu après un temps.

_Tant qu'à faire…_

_J'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre ce que je ressens. Crois-tu que je suis comme je suis parce que je l'ai voulu ? J'ai toujours été un guignol alors logiquement, même maintenant, on trouve bizarre quand je vais mal. Et si je le dis, on rit, tant ça semble grotesque. Mais toi, j'ai l'impression que tu sais. Tu sais exactement ce qu'on ressent quand rien n'a d'intérêt à nos yeux, quand on veut repousser tout le monde, quand on a envie que ça s'arrête… Tu repousses les gens avec ta froideur, moi je suis le copain de tout le monde… mais de personne en réalité._

…

Touché. Hyde s'agrippa au combiné de son autre main, car sa main droite tremblait un peu. Et là, c'était encore moins gérable. Tant qu'à faire, il aurait préféré se traîner un excentrique insouciant, plutôt que quelqu'un d'à peu près aussi paumé que lui… Deux comme cela… Tetsu cherchait juste quelqu'un qui le comprenait, et Hyde se voyait mal copiner avec une personne telle quelle… Ce serait dangereux. Ca n'aiderait ni l'un ni l'autre… Ils se perdraient peut-être tous les deux, non ? C'était un peu trop lui demander… Et en même temps, il y a quelque chose de réconfortant à savoir qu'alors que la plupart des adolescents ignorent certaines réalités, il y a quelqu'un qui a déjà connu le plus dur et qui est, quelque part, plus adulte que beaucoup. Peut-être pas sur la forme, mais au moins sur le fond. C'était assez contradictoire et sur le coup, cela effraya un peu Hyde.

_Tu es là ? _fit la voix de Tetsu, toujours sérieuse.

_Oui._

_Je suis un peu pathétique… _fit-il avec un petit rire sans joie. _Je ne t'oblige à rien. Je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait, que d'être à côté de quelqu'un de semblable à soi et qui n'est dupe de rien. Juste une fois. Désolé, c'est tombé sur toi… Je ne peux pas changer mon comportement, je mise tout dessus… Mais je peux faire un effort pour que ça ne te pourrisse pas la vie…_

_J'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu peux être aussi excentrique en apparence… et aussi cassé à l'intérieur… et comment personne ne s'en rend compte, _fit Hyde, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

_Les gens le savent. Ceux qui me connaissent bien._

_Tes sœurs… _comprit Hyde.

_Et toi, maintenant. Mais tu n'iras pas raconter que le gentil délégué un peu dingue et rigolo a envie de se foutre par la fenêtre, pas vrai ?_

'_Parle pas comme ça, _somma Hyde, que ces paroles dérangeaient vraiment.

_C'est hypocrite de ta part, _pouffa l'autre.

_Moi, c'est différent._

_Bien sûr, c'est toujours différent dès que c'est- de nous qu'il s'agit, _s'amusa-t-il.

_Tu as tout compris, toi._

_D'un point de vue très objectif, je pense qu'entre nous deux, c'est quand même toi le plus pénible à vivre, _plaisanta Tetsu.

_J'ai jamais prétendu l'inverse._

_D'accord… Mais vraiment… Ca plait aux filles, ce ton agressif ?_

_Et toi…_

_Stop, _coupa Tetsu._ Moi je te l'ai dit, c'est pas un problème…_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Trop tôt._

_Alors il y a quand même des choses que tu ne dis pas ?_

_Si tu veux, je peux te le dire, _commença Tetsu, hésitant tout de même.

_Tu feras comme tu veux au final…_

_C'est pas faux. Bon, et bien je termine de manger et j'arrive !_

_Pardon ? _s'étrangla presque Hyde.

_Soirée pyjama !_

_Non mais t'as quel âge ?_

_Je plaisante, bon sang ! _fit Tetsu, éclatant de rire.

_Mais tu arrives quand même…_

_Bien sûr ! On a un exposé à faire, n'oublie pas !_

_Tu veux attaquer ce soir ? _s'étonna Hyde, se souvenant de cela.

_On pourrait juste commencer, jeter des idées… _

_Bon. D'accord._

_Je rêve où tu as acquiescé sans trop te faire prier ?_

_Tu ne rêves pas. A plus tard._

**Z'avez vu comme il est long ce chapitre ? J'en suis toute surprise, j'ai écrit sans faire gaffe et au final, il est plus long que les autres… Oui bon ce ne sont que deux pages supplémentaires, mais quand même XD**


	12. Rapprochement

**Merci une fois encore pour toutes vos reviews qui me motivent à écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible ! :).**

**Liyuz, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis ravie de te revoir ici et j'espère ne aps te décevoir ! :)**

**Rapprochement**

_Ca ne me semble pas important._

_Et pourquoi, s'il te plait ?_

_Parce que, regarde... Ici. Si on le case là et là, ça fera deux fois la même chose. Dite de manière différente, mais c'est l'idée. Le prof n'aime pas les répétitions, il pense que c'est juste fait pour remplir les lignes. Tous les profs le pensent, d'ailleurs._

Assis par terre sur le parquais, les deux étudiants étaient visiblement bien lancés. L'un étais assis, sa jambe blessée tendue faisait qu'il changeait souvent de posture afin de ne pas avoir mal... L'autre était accroupi de façon à pouvoir tendre le bras pour saisir la moindre feuille dont il avait besoin... Des feuilles qui jonchaient le sol d'ailleurs, avec des crayons et des marqueurs, et quelques bouquins ouverts... Sans s'en rendre compte, la minuscule discussion qui devait juste délimiter le sujet et entamer quelques angles d'attaques s'était transformée en véritable travail acharné... Et les deux étant assez calés, les discussions avaient vite pris une tournure des plus passionnantes, les échanges de points de vue aidant. Tetsu avait cet avantage de bien connaître les profs et le boulot demandé, donc il aiguillait en ce sens de façon pragmatique. De façon très inattendue, Hyde était du genre à partir dans tous les sens, dans de grandes théories fumeuses parfois difficilement compréhensibles pour son interlocuteur... De manière étrange, ils étaient dans le travail, l'opposé de ce qu'ils étaient dans la vie. L'excité de service se révélait très terre à terre et celui que l'on jugeait comme tel était au contraire, assez fantasque. Cela surprenait beaucoup Tetsu, ne serait-ce que parce que son camarade parlait davantage.

_Le problème, c'est que je ne pense pas que ça veuille dire la même chose._

_Ah bon ? Alors comment tu le comprends, toi ?_

_Tu as encore la page 5 vers toi ? _Demanda Hyde, prêt à défendre son opinion.

_Attends... Ouais, la voilà !_

_Donne, attends que je retrouve... _marmonna-t-il en parcourant la feuille du regard.

Et Hyde se lança dans les explications demandées, argumentant au mieux pour défendre sa vision des choses qu'il sentait plutôt bonne, sur ce coup là. Tetsu était un crack pour apprendre les cours, les règles, mais il lui manquait... Comme du recul. Il fallait tenter de voir ce que l'auteur avait voulu dire en réalité et ne se contenter de lire ligne après ligne. Pourtant Tetsu ne semblait pas être dépourvu de sensibilité, mais il semblait incapable de faire cela. Hyde lui, y arrivait sans difficultés. Peut-être parce que la matière lui plaisait particulièrement ? Cependant, après plus de cinq minutes de paroles fumeuses où même Tetsu se sentait en passe d'être largué d'ici pas tard, il l'interrompit :

_Ok ok, je me rends ! T'es bien meilleur que moi en littérature ! Sans rire... Tu as tout lu ?_

_Bien sûr que non, c'est impossible._

_Tu en as lu plus que la majorité des gars de notre âge en tout cas. Et je parie que tu n'as même jamais ouvert un magazine sur les bagnoles ou autres._

_Pour quoi faire ? _Répliqua Hyde en haussant les épaules. _J'ai pas l'âge d'avoir le permis._

_Je vois... _constata le délégué, qui le cernait davantage. _En fait, t'as l'air pas mal vieux dans ta tête._

_C'est agréable._

_Oh c'était pas dit méchamment, c'est juste surprenant... T'as quelque chose à boire, on meurt de soif._

_Ah oui... Je reviens._

Tetsu haussa un sourcil perplexe tandis que son hôte se rendit à la cuisine. Hyde baissa sa garde. Clairement. Alors c'était si facile que ça ? Il suffisait juste de l'amener sur un terrain qui le passionnait, pour qu'il en parle sans trop y faire attention... Et il devenait accessible ? C'était tout ? C'était presque si Tetsu n'était pas un peu déçu : c'était vraiment simple. Peut-être parce qu'il avait vu juste : Hyde était seul par défaut, pas par choix. Et quand la situation se rpésente ainsi, on en résiste pas longtemps aux autres. Peut-être aussi que Hyde se montrait aimable parce qu'il s'agissait d'un travail, dans une matière qu'il appréciait. Quand l'exposé serait fini, parleraient-ils encore de cette façon ? Bizaremment, Tetsu se surpris à souhaiter que cet exposé dure le plus longtemps possible. Lorsqu'il revint, la curiosité prit le pas sur le tact de Tetsu :

_Dis-moi Hyde... C'est trop tôt pour que je te demande où sont tes parents ?_

_Ca t'intéresse ? _Répliqua l'autre sur un ton un peu bourru.

_Tu sais où sont les miens... _

_Je ne sais pas où est mon père, _lâcha-t-il simplement.

_Tu veux dire... Tu ne l'as pas connu ?_

_Si, bien sûr... Ca fait juste plusieurs mois que je ne l'ai pas revu. Il paraît qu'il serait à l'étranger._

_Ah... Bon. Et ta mère ?_

_Ma mère est... Là où j'habitais avant._

_Et pourquoi elle n'est pas là avec toi ? _Insista Tetsu sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

_Elle n'est plus capable de s'occuper de moi._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Tu ne crois pas que ce serait mon tour de poser des questions ?_

Franchement, à chaque nouvelle question qu'il posait, Tetsu baissait le volume, comme s'il s'attendait àse faire jetter sans aucun ménagement. D'ailleurs, une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait_ « mais tais-toi donc, crétin, tu vas tout gâcher ! »_... Mais c'était comme s'il avait ennvie de savoir... Pas par souci d'équité, puisque lui, il lui avait raconté... Mais par réelle envie. Pour en faire quoi, de ces informations ? Aucune idée... Mais il voulait que Hyde partage cela. Et étonnement, au lieu de crier, de l'envoyer bouler comme d'habitude -et il aurait eu raison-, Hyde resta calme. Il eut même un drôle de sourire triste à sa dernière remarque. Comem si... Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Comme si sa mère, son père... Il s'était fait une raison à leur sujet. Pourtant ils étaient vivants, eux ! Rien ne les empêchait d'être réunis, non ? Alors pourquoi ? Quelque part, inconsciemment, Tetsu lui en voulut d'avoir l'air de s'en ficher, quand lui n'avait plus ses parents.

_Je ne jouais pas... _articula-t-il gravement.

_Ma mère est dans un institut psychiatrique._

_Elle est euh... ? _Souffla-t-il, déstabilisé par cette révélation.

_Dérangée ? Les médecins disent qu'elle est « très fatiguée »... _s'esclaffa Hyde. _Alors disons-le comme ça._

_Je suis désolé. Ca n'a pas dû être facile..._

_Garde ta compassion bon marché, mon vieux. Je m'en passe, _cracha-t-il presque, se fermant ainsi comme à son habitude.

_Ce que tu peux être pénible avec tes grands airs de « je m'en sortirai tout seul et vous ne pouvez pas comprendre » ! _

_Très bien. Excuse-moi._

_Sérieusement ? _S'étouffa Tetsu en l'entendant s'excuser ainsi. _Mais j'étais pas prêt, là ! Vas-y, redis-le pour voir !_

_Rêve toujours !_

_Allez..._

_Bon, _déclara Hyde en se relevant, _visiblement on n'est plus dedans ! Si on arrêtait pour ce soir ? Si on avance comme ça, on l'aura vite bouclé !_

_Ouais, je suis d'accord, d'autant que j'ai plus les yeux en face des trous ! _

_Bon et comment ça se passe... Y a des bus ici ?_

_Non, je vais appeler Tomoe._

_A cette heure ? Elle dort sûrement !_

_Ah oui, pas bête... alors..._

_Alors tu dors ici, malin ! _Soupira Hyde, las. _Mais demain, tu vas devoir ramer pour aller chercher tes affaires avant les cours !_

_J'aurais le temps, on commence par le sport et dans cet état, je n'irai pas..._

_Ah ? Moi non plus alors... Je suppose que ta soeur a dû faire le nécessaire._

_Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ?_

_Je fais de l'asthme, si tu veux tout savoir. _

_D'acord. Pas de bol._

_C'est pas comme si j'aimais le sport, toute façon..._

Peu après, Hyde l'aida à monter l'escalier menant à sa chambre afin de l'y faire dormir pour la nuit. Il lui laissa son lit et opta pour un vieux canapé qui se trouvait là, adossé au mur... le reste de la maison, Hyde ne s'en servait pas aussi était-ce difficilement habitable... Mais Tetsu ne remarqua même pas que son camarade lui cédait généreusement son lit. Il restait focalisé sur ce qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt, en bas. Il s'en voulut un peu d'avoir, l'espace d'un instant, reproché à Hyde son attitude. Chacun se battait comme il le pouvait, après tout. N'était-il pas parfois hypocrite lui aussi, en prétendant que tout allait bien ? Mais aussi... Ces excuses, si facilement prononcées, et pensées en plus... Ce changement de sujet flagrant... Hyde semblait être une autre personne ainsi, alors que la carapace se fendillait par endroits... Mais si Tetsu au début de la soirée s'était dit que c'était « trop facile », il eut à cet instant le sentiment contraire : ça n'allait pas être du gâteau, plutôt.

_Bon, _expliqua Hyde, _tu dors là et surtout j'espère pour toi que tu dors en silence. Tu n'es pas somnambule, tu ne parles pas en dormant, tu ne ronfles pas..._

_Ben non, je suis normal._

_Cette phrase dans ta bouche serait presque drôle. Enfin, tu as de bons côtés finalement, si au moins pendant la nuit tu te tais. Bonne nuit, _fit-il en éteignant la lumière, avant de gagner à tâtons le canapé.

_Merci, au fait..._

_'Pas de quoi._

_Non, parce que je sens que l'enthousiasme t'étouffe... _ironisa Tetsu, son ton jovial étant revenu.

_Sérieusement, tu peux te vanter d'être le type le plus exaspérant que j'ai jamais rencontré !_

_Oui oui, je suis ce genre de type pour bien des gens._

_Sans blague... Dors Tetsu, où je t'étouffe avec un oreiller, _grogna, bien heureux que l'obscurité masque le fait que son expression ne s'accordait pas du tout avec ses propos.

_Tu ne veux pas une petite berceuse ?_

_Dors !_

_A vos ordres, chef !_

Et le lendemain, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ce fut l'effervescence après la pause lorsque le délégué débarqua. Sa blessure étant difficile à cacher, la classe entière s'en aperçut et eut tôt fait de lui sauter dessus avant que le professeur n'arrive, tandis qu'il gagnait péniblement sa place. Personne ne remarqua que Hyde et lui étaient arrivés en même temps, le 'nouveau' ayant finalement été chercher les affaires d'école de Tetsu chez lui pour lui éviter un trajet... Heste qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait laissé Tetsu sans voix.

_Tetsu, t'as eu un accident ! _S'exclama l'autre délégué.

_Rien de grave, ça sera vite passé !_

_C'est dommage, il nous fallait quelqu'un pour l'équipe de basket !_

_Ah désolé, ce sera sans moi. Mais je viendrai vous encourager, au moins ! _Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

_C'est cool de ta part !_

_Tu as vraiment envie d'aller les encourager ? _Lui murmura Hyde, lorsque chacun regagna sa place.

_Ben tant qu'à ce qu'une équipe gagne, autant que ce soit celle de notre classe, _répliqua-t-il simplement.

_Ok, mais tu as dit ça pour être poli et parce qu'on te l'aurait demandé, non ? Tu n'as pas réellement envie d'aller poser tes fesses sur un banc dans le gymnase chaque soir après les cours ?_

_Et comment sais-tu ce dont j'ai envie ? _Le défia Tetsu, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

_C'est facile à voir._

_Alors ça j'en doute._

_Et pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_

Hyde détourna le regard le premier, comme à chaque fois. Il détestait la façon qu'avait Tetsu de le regarder aussi fixement, avec ce sourire là... Il ignorait à quoi il pensait et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Et puis c'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi s'en était-il mêlé ? Il était clair que Tetsu avait encore joué le bon délégué, fidèle à lui-même... Mais franchement avec une cheville hors jeu temporairement, on a autre chose à faire qu'aller assister à des entraînements de basket, sur un banc pas très confortable, non ? Mais pourquoi l'avait-il dit à Tetsu ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire au fond, ce que son camarade décidait ? Est-ce qu'il le regardait toujours, là ? Pour s'occuper, Hyde se pencha pour ouvrir son sac et en sortir un stylo pour commencer, lorsque Tetsu chuchota :

_Pour rien... Mais de toute façon que je le veuille ou non, je ne vais pas pouvoir : on a notre exposé._

_Pas besoin de se voir chaque jour._

_Mais si j'y tiens, moi ? Toi qui a l'air de savoir ce dont j'ai envie, tu vois bien que j'y tiens, _s'amusa Tetsu.

_Ecoute : fais comme tu veux, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'en suis mêlé._

L'avantage avec ce professeur là, c'est qu'il était tellement sévère, tellement coriace, que ça ne bronchait pas. A peine si l'on osait tousser, c'est dire... Cela dissuada probablement Tetsu de papoter, à moins que le cours ne l'intéresse à ce point... En tout cas, il se fit assaillir à la sortie par quelques amis et Hyde en profita pour se glisser dehors, se faisant la réflexion qu'en sortant, il n'était jamais seul normalement. D'ailleurs il ne le fut pas longtemps, puisqu'à peine arrivé au bout du couloir, il reconnut la silhouette de Tomoe. Par un réflexe aussi stupide qu'inexplicable, sa première idée fut de faire demi-tour. Déjà quand il l'avait vu ce matin pour prendre le sac de Tetsu, il s'était senti mal à l'aise... Alors que pourtant, cette jeune femme n'avait rien de terrifiant. Mais elle lui souriait déjà et arrivait vers lui, donc il était inutile de l'ignorer.

_Ah Takarai-kun ! Tu as une minute ?_

_Euh... Oui._

_Mais d'abord bonjour, excuse-moi, je te saute dessus comme ça... _s'excusa-t-elle en souriant.

_Bonjour..._

_Je voulais encore m'excuser pour hier. Je pensais que Tetsu m'appelerait pour que je vienne le chercher... Il s'est imposé, non ?_

_..._

_Takarai-kun ?_

_Non. Je lui ai demandé de rester._

Tomoe était toute dévouée à son frère. Comme probablement, c'était aussi le cas pour leur soeur aînée, même si elle semblait différente. Elle devait se faire bien plus de souci qu'elle ne l'avouait en réalité, avec les frasques de son frère... Et soudainement, Hyde eut envie... de protéger cela. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule, puisque que Tetsu et sa famille se débrouillaient très bien avant son arrivée... Mais voilà, là il ne voulait pas rester là-dessus et voir Tomoe gênée. Il voulut la rassurer pour que ce point au moins, si petit soit-il, ne lui pose pas de problème. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge en plus, dans la mesure où il avait effectivement dit à Tetsu de dormir chez lui. Il eut raison d'agit ainsi puisqu'un grand sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme :

_Oh ? C'est gentil à toi... J'espère que vous deviendrez de bons amis !_

_Ogawa-san ! _L'appella-t-il, alors qu'elle semblait reprendre son chemin.

_Oui ?_

_Je voulais juste... Dire.. enfin je trouve que... La manière dont vous avez réussi votre travail... Et dont vous vous êtes occupée de votre frère comme ça, c'est... plutôt admirable. Enfin je trouve._

_C'est inattendu, mais c'est très gentil de ta part. A bientôt, _répondit-elle, visiblement ravie.

_Oui..._

Hyde en resta tout rouge au milieu d'un couloir où les élèves passaient sans qu'il n'y prenne garde... '_« Admirable » ? non mais à quoi je pense ?'... _Depuis quand donnait-il son avis comme ça ? Déjà qu'il ne le donnait pas lorsqu'on lui demandait... Mais que lui passait-il par la tête pour que dans certaines situations, il ne se reconnaisse pas ? Et lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'était retourné et qu'il la regardait partir, il se sentit si mal qu'il se hâta de gagner le réfectoire, espérant y trouver de quoi penser à autre chose.


	13. A couper le souffle

**Voilà Lili-chan respire, elle est là la suite :D !**

**Désolée d'avoir tardé à poster, je ferai mieux pour le prochain chapitre en principe ! :)**

**A couper le souffle**

Les jours passèrent assez vite, finalement. Hyde fut surpris de constater qu'en fin de compte, cela avait été plutôt vite. Au lieu de glandouiller en attendant que le temps passe, s'intéresser un minimum à ce qui se disait donnait cette impression... Pourtant et alors qu'il s'intéressait aux cours -après tout, tant qu'à être là...-, de plus en plus, grandissait le sentiment qu'il s'éloignait de ses camarades. Non pas qu'il en était proche, après tout il était nouveau et pas du genre à se lier avec toute la classe... Mais comment dire... Sans pour autant les prendre de haut, il trouvait leurs préoccupations, leur façon d'être en générale, tellement loin de lui... Car s'il subsistait l'impossiblité physique pour lui de les comprendre, bien qu'ils soient du même âge. Sombrement, il se rendit compte que quelques jours à peine auparavant, il avait résolu d'en finir. Même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, même si rien ne garantissait qu'il serait allé jusqu'au bout... Il y avait pensé et même davantage... rien que cela, ça le différenciait nettement de ces jeunes gens plein de vie et incapables d'avoir de telles pensées.

Par esprit de contradiction, par brusque retour à la réalité, par jeu, par véritable envie, qu'importe... Il prit conscience qu'il avait laissé les choses en suspend et qu'il viendrait un moment où il devrait les reprendre là où il les avait laissé. Parce que c'était trop important pour juste apsser à autre chose... Parce que ce n'était pas en allant en cours, en trainant avec ce délégué qui s'imposait, en échangeant des choses avec lui, qu'il était sauvé. Ce n'était pas aussi simple et d'ailleurs, cela ne devait pas l'être. Parfois, pour une raison ou une autre ramenant souvent à la culpabilité, on décide qu'on ne doit pas être sauvé. On en a l'intime conviction. Et alors peu importe l'acharnement des personnes aux alentours, ce qu'ils disent et ce qu'ils font... Sans l'envie d'aller mieux, la certitude qu'on le mérite aussi, pas d'espoir possible. C'était comme si Hyde se réveillait après plusieurs jours de sommeil et qu'il riait de se voir si insouciant, presque à tenter de mener une vie normale... Une vie qu'il n'avait nulle envie de vivre, non ? Comme avant, il n'en voyait tout simplement pas l'intérêt. Il souffrait, mais pas tellement plus que de raison. C'était juste qu'il ne voyait aucun intérêt à être là, à s'ennuyer, à faire des efforts jusque dans les moindres choses qui étaient banales pour les autres... Pourquoi ou qui faire ça si ce n'était même pas pour lui-même ? Aucun intérêt...

Aussi lorsqu'à la fin des cours ce jour là, il vit Tetsu se faire une fois de plus alpaguer pour venir encourager leur équipe de basket et que le délégué finit par céder encore, son éternel sourire aux lèvres... Cela ne l'agaça même pas. Cela le déçut peut-être un peu, tout au plus. Mais il n'avait rien à dire, car il n'était pas concerné. Il s'éclipça discrètement, par peur que Tetsu ne le voit et ne le retienne en prétextant cet exposé. Mais était-ce par peur que Tetsu agisse ainsi ou bien par peur de ne pouvoir le lui refuser ? Quoiqu'ils n'avaient pas retouché à cet exposé puisque Tetsu était embauché chaque soir dans le gymnase, sur le banc à côté des copines hystériques de ses camarades. Une infime, ridicule partie en Hyde aurait pu lui souffler que s'il se sentait si mal, si depuis quelques jours, ses idées noires lui reprenaient comme par magie, c'était pour une bonne raison...

On pense davantage, lorsque l'on est seul et qu'on a le temps pour le faire. Quand un idiot vous pollue vos moments libres et vous assome avec ses questions et son enthousiasme incompréhensible, on peut bien moins cogiter, non ? Et depuis quelques jours, Tetsu semblait être plus que jamais ce garçon populaire, sollicité de toutes parts et ne se déplaçant jamais qu'en bande... Qui plus est il avait dû défendre un étudiant accusé de tricherie au dernier examen et en bon délégué consciencieux, Tetsu s'était démené sur le dossier, avec son camarade... Ces quelques jours plus seul avaient replongé Hyde dans sa léthargie... Ce n'était pas comme s'i lregrettait Tetsu et son incessant bavardage, non, quelle idée ! Juste... Bizarrement, il s'était rarement senti aussi seul. Il faut dire qu'on le sent davantage, lorsqu'on a été entouré et que brusquement, ce n'est plus le cas. C'est aussi peut-être là qu'on réalise le bien que cela nous faisait... Mais Hyde n'était pas de ce genre là, ça non ! Ces jours passés étaient une parenthèse dans sa vie, un sursis. Rien de ce qu'il y avait ici n'était pour lui ni ne lui ressemblait. Il s'en persuadait alors qu'il arrivait dans la cour du lycée.

_Takarai-kun ! Comment vas-tu ?_

Cette voix toujours douce, aux accents maternels fortement appréciables... En soupirant, Hyde se retourna pour détailler Tomoe. Toujours aussi jolie, et ces jours passés à éviter soigneusement le coin de l'infirmerie lui faisaient penser qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines entières. Quelque part, cela l'ennuyait qu'elle soit là et qu'elle lui parle. Il avait bien reçu ses convocations par l'intermédiaire de son professeur principal, donc il savait que Tomoe était là en tant qu'infirmière scolaire... Mais il avait ignoré les convocations... Lui-même n'aurait pas tellement su dire pourquoi. Néanmoins, le visage bienveillant de la jeune femme mit ses sombres pensées en suspend, quoi qu'il en dise...

_Bien, merci... _murmura-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

_Tu n'en as pourtant pas l'air... Tu prends soin de toi, au moins ?_

_Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas..._

_Tu devais passer me voir pour la visite médicale, tu sais. C'est obligatoire pour les nouveaux étudiants._

_J'ai oublié... _bafouilla-t-il en sachant bien qu'elle ne serait pas dupe.

_Tu as un moment ? _Demanda-t-elle en souriant toutefois, mettant les reproches de côté.

_Maintenant ?_

_Oui, ce ne sera pas long et comme cela, ce sera fait. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu me rends service : je pourrai rendre des comptes à l'administration et on sera tous contents._

_D'accord, alors._

_Parfait. Suis-moi._

Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que son comportement pouvait la mettre dans une situation délicate : elle devait forcément rendre des comptes, c'était évident. Et lui en jouant le sauvage, il l'ennuyait alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Encore qu'elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Après tout, elle avait l'habitude des adolescents peu emballés par les visites médicales, c'était bien compréhensible... L'entraînant jusqu'à l'infirmerie, elle le fit directement asseoir sur la table derrière le paravant, se saisissant de ce qui devait probablement être son dossier scolaire.

_Très bien... Je vois ici que tu fais de l'asthme. Tu as ce qu'il faut je suppose, en cas de crise ?_

_Dans mon sac._

_Parfait. Sache que si besoin, je suis équipée ici aussi, n'hésite jamais à venir me trouver._

_D'accord._

_Pas d'autres choses à signaler sur ta santé ?_

_Non, je ne vois rien... _soupira-t-il, pressé d'en finir.

_D'accord. Je vais t'ausculter. Enlève ta chemise._

_Ma... _commença-t-il, se sentant rougir fortement.

_Oui, pour t'ausculter, c'est mieux que tu enlèves ta veste et ta chemise._

_Oui..._

_Tu es pudique Takarai-kun, c'est étonnant._

_..._

Elle s'amusait de la situation, son sourire taquin en témoignait. Aucun doute là-dessus... Son ton, ses mots, son sourire et son regards amusés... Elle le prenait pour un gamin. Elle lui parlait comme un adulte parlerait à un enfant, ce qui au fond, était plus ou moins le cas ici. Tout en s'exécutant, bon gré mal gré, Hyde se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Tomoe le voit comme un homme : à ses yeux il avait le même âge que son petit frère, il était donc un gamin. Un gamin boudeur qui évitait les visites médicales, de surcroît... Cette idée lui déplut fortement, sans qu'il ne sache pour quelle raison. Ce fut la première fois que voir Tomoe sourire l'agaça plus qu'autre chose, en fait. Il n'était pas un gosse, sans blague !

Lorsque l'infirmière promena le stétoscope sur lui, puis prit sa tension, sa mauvaise humeur laissa la place à un sentiment oscillant entre un embarras presque palpable et une sorte de chaleur étrange... dérangeante, même. Priant pour que cela se termine au plus vite comem s'il s'agissait d'une véritable torture, il ferma les yeux et compta dans sa tête, histoire de penser à autre chose... Quand il sentit le stétoscope quitter sa peau, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. La torture était terminée.

_Bon, a priori tout va bien... _expliqua Tomoe en griffonnant quelque chose sur ses feuilles. _Même si tu me sembles un peu pâle et pas très en forme. Tu dois bien dormir, bien te nourrir. C'est important. Je sais que ce discours fait très cliché, _expliqua-t-elle sérieusement,_ pourtant c'est la vérité._

_Je ferai attention._

_Ah désolée, j'ai tendance à me comporter en grande soeur... _s'excusa-t-elle en souriant, ce qui le mortifia davantage.

_Ne vous en faites pas._

_Hm Hyde-kun, je voudrai te demander un service, mais j'ai peur d'abuser... _hésita-t-elle après quelques instants.

_A quoi pensez-vous ?_

_Tetsu passe son temps après les cours à faire plaisir à ses camarades en les accompagnant au gymnase et c'est très bien, il a bon coeur... Mais il lui faut du repos, pour sa jambe c'est mieux et... Tu accepterais de lui en toucher un mot ?_

_Pourquoi m'écouterait-il ? _Demanda-t-il, surpris par cette requête inattendue.

_Oh, j'ai le sentiment que tu réussirais à te faire entendre._

Sans doute que le côté « sale caractère » de Hyde était visible ou bien alors Tetsu lui en avait touché deux mots... Ou peut-être encore, Tomoe était-elle lassée d'être toujours la rabas-joie, celle qui fait les remarques ?... Pour une fois, elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge. C'était peut-être cela, aussi. Qu'importe la raison, Hyde la trouva adorable à cet instant, même s'il ne put lui promettre d'accéder à sa requête : cela ne le regardait pas, tout de même. Réfléchissant à la manière pleine de tact dont elle lui avait demandé ce service et à son regard tandis qu'elle parlait, Hyde remarqua sur le ton de l'évidence :

_Vous vous inquiétez beaucoup pour lui, pas vrai ?_

_Trop, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? _Comprit-elle en souriant furtivement.

_Je pense que Tetsu ne veut pas vous causer d'ennuis et s'il fait ce qu'il fait, c'est qu'il en est capable._

_Tu as probablement raison, _acquiesça-t-elle avec l'air de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il s'en fait trop._ Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps._

_Merci. Et merci... _hésita-t-il un instant, _d'être si consciencieuse._

_C'est normal. Prends soin de toi._

Hyde ressortit en ne sachant que penser de tout cela. Ni de ce qu'il avait entendu, ni de ce qu'il avait éprouvé. Car enfin, son coeur battait bien plus tranquillement depuis qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie, quoi qu'il en dise... C'était possible, d'être aussi soucieuse du bien-être des autres que l'était cette jeune femme ? D'accord cela faisait partie de son métier, mais tout de même... Hyde soupira. Encore des efforts à faire, encore des questions fatiguantes... Il coupa par le terrain de sport situé derrière le bâtiment d'où il sortait et tomab sur tout un groupe d'élèves en train de s'entraîner à l'athétisme. Un lui disait vaguement quelque chose donc il présuma qu'il était dans sa classe. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui l'aborda :

_Oh, tu es le nouveau toi !_

_Oui..._

_Tu as l'air un peu fatigué... Cours avec nous, ça va te réveiller !_

_Je ne..._

_Allez quoi... _fit aimablement son camarade. _Quelques tours de terrain ! Je suis sûr que tu cours vite !_

_Ok..._

Pourquoi accepta-t-il ? Par jeu ? Provocation ? Désintérêt ? Réel désir de voir jusqu'où cela le mènerait ? Autre chose encore ? Toujours est-t-il qu'il posa son sac, enleva sa veste et rejoignit le petit groupe qui faisait le tour du terrain en petites foulées. Il y alla lentement, tentant de suivre leur rythme plutôt facile à atteindre de prime abord... Cela lui faisait tout bizarre. Ne pratiquant plus le sport depuis des années, il courait rarement et quand c'était le cas, pas longtemps et pas vite. Il lui semblait que ses jambes se dépliaient, qu'elles étaient plus longues qu'à l'accoutumée... Presque était-il surpris -agréablement surpris- de savoir faire cela. Il était capable de grandes enjambées et cela l'amusa presque. C'était même presque grisant de sentir ainsi le vent, la chaleur que procure l'effort surtout quand on n'y est pas habitué... Il accéléra. Par jeu, les autres suivirent, étant entraînés pour. Il accéléra encore, se sentant tellement bien alors que son coeur battait plus vite... Il avait chaud comme jamais et ses yeux s'humidifièrent, tandis qu'une gêne se fit sentir. Il respirait moins bien. Forcément. Cela devenait sifflant et il toussa avant d'accélérer encore. Jusqu'où pourrait-il aller ainsi ? Son corps hurlait au supplice, tirait la sonnette d'alarme, réclamant un arrêt immédiat... mais il continuait. Encore, encore... Jusqu'à ce que le noir ne se fasse et qu'il se sente désarticulé, comme s'il ne maîtrisait plus rien du tout... Sa tête rencontra dans un bruit sourd le sol, mais cela ne lui fit pas mal... juste cette douleur brûlante dans sa gorge et cet air que par réflexe il recherchait quand même après se l'être ôté... Et des têtes penchées au-dessus de lui.

_Hé ! Le nouveau ! Merde, c'est quoi son nom déjà ?_

_Takarai-kun, je crois ! _Lança un autre.

_Takarai-kun ! Hé ! Tu m'entends ? Merde, quelqu'un l'a vu tomber ?_

_Il est tombé d'un coup, je ne comprends pas !_

_Vous n'entendez pas sa respiration, bande de crétins ? Son sac, il est où ? _Fit une voix que Hyde n'entendait presque plus.

Deux objets métalliques tombèrent près de Hyde sans qu'il ne les identifie, même si c'était long et fin... Et un visage nouveau apparut à ses yeux... Enfin une silhouette, plutôt. Familière, tout comme la voix... Une voix qu'il n'identifiait pas vraiment mais dont il percevait l'urgence dans ses accents

_Son sac ?_

_Son sac ! _S'écria la voix. _Amène-le moi ! Et toi, vas chercher ma soeur !_

_Ok..._

_Alors maintenant, _grogna l'autre en farfouillant dans le sac,_ tu préfères faire ça avec plein de monde autour ! On devient théâtral ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête, bon sang... Ecartez-vous un peu, merde, _cria-t-il plus fort, _grimpez-lui dessus tant que vous y êtes !_

Il sentit qu'on lui soulevait la tête et qu'on approchait quelque chose de sa bouche, mais quoi ? Il percevait aussi d'autres éclats de voix... Paniqués ou en colère ? Il n'entendait déjà plus rien...


	14. Plus seul ?

**Un gros gros merci Feorn pour cette longue review à laquelle je vais répondre de suite :)**

**Et merci aussi, Shimono et Kaoru : je m'aperçois que vous me suivez depuis un sacré bout de temps maintenant et ça fait très plaisir ! :)**

**Plus seul**** ?**

Un moment plus tard... Un long moment, à ce qu'il semblait, Hyde ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Le premier constat dès qu'il voulut ouvrir la bouche, fut que sa gorge le brûlait horriblement. Un peu comme lorsque l'on boit la tasse, dans la mer. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui faisait qu'il était actuellement allongé dans ce qui semblait être l'infirmerie scolaire, vu qu'il reconnaissait le paravant sur sa gauche. Tout était très confu à dire vrai, la dernière chose dont il se rappellait nettement, c'était justement de sortir de cet endroit et de se retrouver dans la cour du lycée... Mais il était seul, à ce moment là. Alors comment se faisait-il que quelqu'un soit assis à côté de lui en ce moment même ? Quelqu'un dont le profil ne ressemblait pas à celui de l'infirmière...

_Ah ! Tu reviens parmi nous ! _

_T... Tetsu ? Mais que... _bafouilla-t-il, un peu perdu.

_Que t'est-il arrivé ? Hm ? Où tu es ? Tu es sur le point de te prendre le savon de ta vie, voilà où tu en es !_

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était en quelque sorte fragile ou troublé -après tout, il avait quand même perdu connaissance-, mais ces quelques mots passablement énervés, cette voix qui lui criait dessus alors qu'il émergeait seulement... Tout cela déclencha en lui une bouffée de stress aussi surprenante que violente, qui le fit presque haleter. Tentant de se redresser, il tendit la main presque de façon pathétique :

_Je... Je..._

_Inhalateur ? Ah, c'est maintenant que tu le demandes ! Tiens !_

Tetsu lui tendit l'objet salvateur et voyant qu'il était un peu mou dans ses gestes, il passa une main sous sa nuque pour lui relever la tête et de l'autre, il lui approcha l'inhalateur dont Hyde se servit par automatisme. Quand ce fut fait et qu'il fut plus calme, il se laissa mollement retomber sur la table de l'infirmière -dont au passage, il ne voyait aucune trace dans les parages-. Hyde se sentait mieux. Sans doute parce que respirer était aussi facile pour lui désormais que pour n'importe quel individu normalement constitué... Et peut-être aussi parce que ce sentiment pensant de solitude qui l'avait accompagné plus intensément que jamais ces jours passés, se faisait moins présent à ses yeux, bizarrement... Tournant la tête sur le côté, il vit un visage que Tetsu ne lui avait encore jamais montré : disparu, son éternel sourire idiot ou son visage plein de bonté. Même le visage grave qu'il lui avait parfois montré ne ressemblait pas encore à cela.

_Merci..._

_Putain... Il a fallu que ce soit toi... J'aurais pas pu m'attacher à un type sain d'esprit, bien dans sa tête et tout ? Non, il a fallu que ce soit toi... Je ne tourne vraiment pas rond, moi..._

Tetsu parlait tout seul, à l'évidence. Il se massait les tempes comme s'il était très fatigué d'avoir trop réfléchi. Ce que Hyde ignorait, c'était que Tetsu était arrivé à temps, sur le terrain de sport. Que par la suite, on l'avait amené ici où Tomoe avait pris soin de lui, et que Tetsu était resté à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Et durant tout ce temps, le délégué avait eu le temps d'y penser... A ce pourquoi il avait paniqué en découvrant que l'attroupement dans la cour était autour d'un Hyde étendu sur le sol... Quand il ne maîtrisait plus les choses et qu'il paniquait, Tetsu s'énervait. C'était sa façon à lui de répondre à l'anxiété.

Et tout ce temps, en regardant Hyde dormir, il s'était demandé... Pourquoi il avait eu peur et plus largement, pourquoi il avait mis tant d'acharnement ces temps-ci, à s'en faire un ami. Il y avait plein d'autres personnes appréciables et autrement plus faciles à cotoyer, Hyde lui-même le lui avait dit. Et pourtant, Tetsu avait passé du temps avec lui, lui forçant la main plus d'une fois. Quand il s'était aperçu de cela, il avait mis à profit ces derniers jours pour reprendre un mode de vie qui lui ressemblait davantage : traîner avec ses camarades, jouer au bon délégué dévoué... et il avait délaissé Hyde. Volontairement. Parce que finalement, l'acharnement qu'il mettait avec lui ne lui semblait pas très sain. En partie parce que Hyde lui-même n'était pas sain, et en partie parce qu'il avait peur de faire une bêtise, à terme. Parce qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps pas mal de choses, Tetsu mettait un point d'honneur à passer pour irréprochable et au final, ses amis masculins n'en étaient aps : c'était juste des camarades. Parce que s'il se rapprochait de l'un d'eux et que ça collait, il savait bien que sa réputation serait entachée. C'est qu'il ne fait pas bon avouer certaines choses, dans un contexte aussi difficile que l'est celui du lycée...

Mais Hyde... Il avait été comme happé par son côté mystérieux, attachant aussi, d'une certaine façon... Sa détresse, aussi. Alors comme il valait mieux prévenir les choses plutôt que de les subir, il avait jugé bon de s'éloigner un peu, l'air de rien. Mais même si c'était peut-être prétentieux de sa part de le penser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si, s'il était resté avec Hyde comme il en avait pris l'habitude... Est-ce que ça se serait produit ? Ou bien est-ce que quoi qu'il fasse, Hyde avait déjà décidé ? C'était sûrement prétentieux, oui, de croire qu'il pouvait influencer ses pensées... Quoi qu'il en soit, le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant émerger, malgré ses dures paroles, était éloquent...

_Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Rien, laisse. Tu as soif ? Faim ? _Demanda-t-il sèchement, changeant de sujet.

_Soif..._

_Tiens, _fit-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau. _Putain, Hyde... Ca te prend souvent, de vouloir te suicider en public et d'une manière bien maso, en plus ? Tu as cru que ce serait une belle sortie ?_

_Mais je ne..._

_J'ai parlé aux gars, _le coupa-t-il d'un ton glacial._ Ils t'ont proposé de courir et tu as accepté. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir... Mais c'est toi qui a courru de plus en plus vite, qui ne t'ait pas arrêté jusqu'à temps que tu tombes. Un type normal dans ton cas, se serait stoppé dès que respirer aurait été compliqué. Toi tu as poursuivi jusqu'à perdre connaissance. Si ça ce n'est pas suicidaire, alors je ne sais pas ce qui l'est !_

Hyde se liquéfia littéralement, ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. On ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton, jamais. Il n'avait pas eu de Takiko, lui. Pas même de tomoe. Rien qu'un père laxiste, du temps où il était là bien sûr, et une mère trop faible et trop malade pour pouvoir mener une éducation correcte. Sa tante était un peu plus stricte, oui, d'ailleurs quand elle lui avait laissé cette maison et l'avait aidé à emménager, ça n'avait pas traîné ! Mais il ne la voyait que rarement, alors... Jamais il n'avait vraiment connu les remontrances, les engueulades méritées. La mise en accusation par contre, il en connaissait un rayon... Mais même si ça fait mal, ça n'est pas la même chose, quand cela vient d'un proche ou d'une tierce personne...

Là, la remontrance -et encore, le terme était gentil- de Tetsu avait quelque chose d'inédit, de pas connu de lui et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait tant d'impact ? Ou bien était-ce car il la savait justifié et qu'il ne s'était jamais senti plus pathétique qu'en ce moment ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû la jouer profil bas parce qu'il avait inquiété tout le monde, mais la fierté est un moteur puissant parfois...

_C'est toi qui m'a sauvé ?_

_Tu as eu de la chance que j'ai eu chaud dans le gymnase et que j'ai eu envie de prendre l'air ! J'ai vu l'attroupement autour de toi alors je suis venu voir... Et heureusement que tu m'avais parlé de ton asthme, j'ai su qu'il y avait une solution ! C'est la chance qui t'a tiré de là et uniquement ça !_

_La chance... _répéta Hyde avec un sourire tellement narquois que Tetsu sut qu'il ne voyait pas ça comme ça.

_Hyde... Tu voulais vraiment en finir ?_

_Un accident... _souffla-t-il, même pas convaincu lui-même.

_Me prends pas pour un con, sinon je dis tout à ma soeur et là tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver ! Le directeur ne voudra pas prendre une telle responsabilité et on va te virer pour te coller en institut psychiatrique, au moins ! _Tempêta-t-il pour le faire réagir.

_Et alors ? Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?_

Hyde, s'étant redressé pour s'asseoir en tailleur, le défiait maintenant jusque dans son sourire ironique. Cette 'menace' n'était rien à ses yeux, ce qui désarma Tetsu en une seconde. Parce qu'il pensait lui faire ou l'énerver, pas le laisser indifférent... Et puis parce que cela fit tilt dans sa tête :

_Oh... mon Dieu... Je n'avais pas compris..._

_Quoi ?_

_Là d'où tu viens... Je pensais que tu évoquais ta ville natale, quand tu as dit ça... Mais en fait... C'était..._

_Et alors Sherlock, tu vas aller « le dire aux profs » ? _le toisa Hyde, ayant visiblement récupéré.

_Hyde, je suis désolé, _murmura Tetsu d'une voix blanche.

_Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais te foutre ta pitié où je pense._

_Ecoute, _tenta-t-il, s'étant radouci, _j'aimerais t'aider, vraiment. Alors ne te braque pas. _

_Ecoute, Tetsu. Tu m'as sauvé et je suppose que je dois te remercier pour ça. J'ai même une dette envers toi. Mais je ne te demande plus rien. Avant que j'arrive, tu étais un gars populaire et apprécié des autres. Si tu veux préserver ça, un bon conseil : éloigne-toi de moi._

_Alors quoi, tu vas apporter le malheur sur moi ? _Le défia Tetsu à son tour.

_Avec tes conneries faites pour me dérider, tu t'es esquinté la cheville, _déclara sombrement Hyde en coulant un regard vers la jambe de Tetsu._ C'est un moindre mal en comparaison de ce qui pourrait se passer. Après aujourd'hui, on va croire que je suis timbré. 'Vaut mieux pas rester avec moi._

_Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je crois que tu as besoin d'aide, _regarda Tetsu, presque effrayé maintenant par la froideur de Hyde et son détachement.

_La dernière fois qu'on m'a « aidé », j'ai fini chez les dingues._

Rien qu'à la façon dont il en parlait et à cette grimace contenue, on pouvait voir que Hyde en avait bavé et que son séjour là-bas ne resterait pas au top 5 de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Ce qui paraissait logique, par ailleurs. Tetsu semblait vraiment dépassé. Il n'était qu'un adolescent avec le même âge que Hyde... Un jeune homme qui certes en avait vécu aussi, des choses pas terribles, mais qui n'avait probablement pas la carrure pour gérer ça. C'était déjà assez difficile de faire tout le temps bonne figure à cette épriode ingrate qui est celle du lycée... Tout ce que Hyde semblait être... toute sa noirceur aussi... N'était-ce pas un peu trop pour lui ? Pourtant malgré le fait qu'il pense cela, Tetsu s'entendit dire :

_Je ne parle pas de ça et d'ailleurs, je ne raconterai à personne ce que je sais. Pour ma soeur et les autres, c'est un accident, ils n'imagineront jamais que tu aies agi volontairement. Et je ne le dirai pas._

_Pourquoi ? _

_Parce que comme tu le dis si bien, leurs solutions seront radicales et je ne pense pas que c'est en t'isolant que tu surmonteras... tes problèmes._

_Tu as tout compris mieux que les psys, hein ? _Se moqua Hyde.

_Mais non, juste que cette solution n'a pas marché, donc faut trouver autre chose, _murmura le délégué, sentant son assurance fondre comme neige au soleil.

_Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?_

_Je suis responsable de cette classe et tu en fais partie. Avec ce que je sais de toi, je ne te lâcherai plus, _bluffa-t-il.

_Je vois... Il faut t'éviter de culpabiliser. Tu as raison au fond, culpabiliser est mauvais._

_Ecoute Hyde, voilà ce qu'on va faire : on va rentrer chez toi, je vais rester avec toi et tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé. Tout._

_Tu ne manques pas d'aplomb, toi._

_Tu as une dette envers moi, ne l'oublie pas. _

_C'est pas cool ça, _grimaça Hyde, se rappellant de ses propres termes un peu plus tôt.

_La fin justifie les moyens._

_Si je te dis tout... _commença-t-il comme s'il y réfléchissait déjà, _ca fera trop pour toi. Je vois d'ici ton visage crispé qui ne saurait pas quoi me répondre._

_Ce ne sont pas mes conseils ou ma compassion que tu veux entendre, ça j'ai bien compris. Mais dis-moi au juste, à part les concernés, combien de personnes ont entendu ton histoire ? _Demanda Tetsu, donnant ainsi le change.

_Aucune._

_Je pense qu'il t'en faut une. _


	15. Passé chargé

**Après une petite flemme et pas mal de boulot m'empêchant d'écrire, j'ai enfin réussi à boucler ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaîra :)**

**Passé chargé**

Assis dans le salon, Hyde entendait la voix de Tetsu depuis le couloir... Il lui avait emprunté son téléphone à peine étaient-ils arrivés chez Hyde, pour appeler sa soeur... Hyde avait émis l'idée que probablement, Tomoe n'allait pas apprécier, quand elle reviendrait à l'infirmerie et qu'elle ne les y verrait pas. Ils avaient filé dès que Hyde s'était senti tout à fait rétabli, par peur que la jeune infirmière ne préfère garder un oeil sur son patient... Hyde ne s'était pas trompé : il n'entendait que ce que Tetsu disait, mais vu son ton embarrassé et la teneur de ses propos, sûr qu'au bout du fil, Tomoe ne devait pas le féliciter. Une fois encore, cette pauvre jeune femme s'en faisait... Hyde culpabilisait même un peu, après tout cette fois, c'était un peu sa faute.

_Ne t'énerve pas nee-chan, s'il te plait..._

_Ton attitude est irresponsable, Tetsu ! _Gronda la jeune femme.

_Je sais..._

_Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas venir tout de suite ramener Hideto-kun avec moi ?_

_Il va bien... _murmura Tetsu afin qu'elle soit rassurée. _Physiquement, tout va bien, tu l'as vu toi-même... Il n'a pas besoin d'être surveillé... Je vais rester avec lui cette nuit au cas où et si jamais il y a le moindre problème, je t'appellerai, je te le jure._

_Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça sans m'en parler ! _Reprocha-t-elle, encore visiblement énervée.

_Excuse-moi..._

_Je m'incline pour ce soir. Mais demain au déjeuner, tu passeras me voir avant d'aller au réfectoire et nous aurons une discussion !_

_D'accord._

_Tu as intérêt à venir ! _s'écria-t-elle.

_Je serai là, promis._

_Parfait. Appelle si Hideto-kun va mal... Et ne pense même pas à sécher les cours demain !_

_D'accord... Bonne nuit, Tomoe..._

En raccrochant, Tetsu se sentit vraiment mal. Il désirait vraiment partir avec Hyde afin de poursuivre la discussion qu'ils avaient eu... Il voulait éviter que Tomoe ne questionne trop son camarade aussi, on ne sait jamais... Mais une fois encore, il avait causé des soucis à sa soeur qui pourtant, faisait toujours son possible pour lui. Il était vraiment un mauvais frère... Penaud, il se tenait debout dans le couloir, appuyé sur une béquille et ne sachant trop que faire... Il était sûr que la santé de Hyde était bonne... Physiquement du moins, car pour le reste, ça... Mais c'est vrai que s'il avait été raisonnable, il l'aurait laissé à sa soeur. Il lui aurait demandé son avis, il ne l'aurait pas mis devant le fait accompli. Il soupira. C'était fait maintenant... Il attrapa sa seconde béquille en grimaçant -sa cheville avait souffert, lorsqu'il s'était précipité au sol au chevet de Hyde, tantôt- et il gagna le salon, où Hyde l'attendait.

_Elle était en colère ?_

_Cette fois, j'ai réussi à vraiment l'énerver... _soupira Tetsu en prenant place en face de lui.

_Tu devrais sûrement rentrer..._

_Oh non, je me prendrai un savon dès ce soir, très peu pour moi. Demain midi elle n'osera pas trop, à l'infirmerie, de peur qu'on l'entende._

_Tu es malin... Mais tu lui donnes du mal._

_Je m'en veux pour ça... Je serai un meilleur frère, un jour._

_Et si tu commençais à y travailler ? _Fit Hyde un peu brusquement, le regrettant presque aussitôt.

_Tu aimes bien Tomoe, hein ? _Sourit Tetsu.

_C'est quoi cette question ? _Rougit Hyde, nerveux.

_Tout le monde aime Tomoe... elle est gentille, attentionnée... Toujours de bonne humeur... Les personnes comme elle sont rares. Même toi et ton sale caractère, vous n'y pouvez rien._

_C'est ça... _

Tetsu sourit de plus belle. Il savait que sa soeur, même s'il la voyait différemment des autres bien sûr, était très jolie en plus d'être dotée de bien des qualités. La compassion et le dévouement en étaient de belles d'après lui, et Tomoe n'en manquait pas. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà entendu du mal de sa soeur, par qui que ce soit. Elle s'était conduite très naturellement avec Hyde, et ce dernier devait forcément l'apprécier... comme Tetsu le disait, même cette tête de mule de Hyde n'y pouvait pas grand chose... Quoique le voir rougir à l'instant, l'étonna tout de même. Mais il n'insista pas : penser à sa soeur ce soir le ferait culpabiliser, de toute façon.

Ils mangèrent un morceau, histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans le ventre, ce qui pour Hyde était nécessaire au vu des derniers évènements... Ils discutèrent brièvement de l'exposé. De façon superficielle, presque pour combler un vide, comme lorsque l'on n'ose pas aborder le vrai sujet, celui qui nous intéresse mais que l'on redoute... Mais Tetsu y alla avec un tact insoupçonné, afin de lui tirer les vers du nez... Et il apprit ainsi que si Hyde vivait bien seul ici, la maison était payée par sa tante, du côté de sa mère. Elle subvenait aux besoins de Hyde... aux besoins financiers. Cela expliquait déjà pas mal de choses. Tetsu sembla réfléchir et par peur que la discussion n'en reste là, il la relança avant qu'un blanc ne s'installe :

_Alors tu dis que c'est ta tante qui... gère tous tes besoins... Elle envoie de l'argent ?_

_Oui... Et elle dit qu'elle passera parfois pour voir comment je vais, mais elle a un boulot prenant, alors je doute qu'elle puisse se libérer si souvent... Mais par exemple, elle doit venir ce samedi, voir si je suis bien installé._

_J'imagine que ta tante est une bonne personne, alors..._

_Je suppose que oui, _fit Hyde en hochant la tête.

_Tu supposes ? _Souligna Tetsu.

_Je la voyais seulement occasionnellement, même avant... Elle m'a toujours fait l'effet d'une femme un peu froide... non, stricte, plutôt. Qui plus est elle n'aimait pas mon père, alors c'était toujours un peu tendu quand elle venait... _expliqua Hyde d'une voix éteinte, comme si tout cela lui importait peu.

_Je vois._

_Mais maintenant, je me rends compte qu'elle n'est obligée en rien et qu'elle a fait pas mal pour moi... La maison et le reste... _reconnut-il. _Je lui suis redevable._

_Elle fait ça sûrement parce qu'elle tient à toi..._

_Il parait._

_Tu n'es pas différent des autres, tu sais. On peut tenir à toi, _letaquina Tetsu.

_Pour ce que ça change..._

_Ca change que tu as un toit sur la tête et de quoi manger, _coupa Tetsu assez sèchement._ Il me semble que c'est pas mal._

_Tu as raison._

Hyde n'était pas si ingrat : il voyait bien que sans sa tante bien sûr, sa vie serait encore moins évidente... Là, aucun souci matériel ne venait lui pourrir l'existence et c'était bien grâce à elle et à elle seule. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se rangea bien vite à l'avis de Tetsu. Mais même si ce qu'elle faisait était indéniable... Les raisons se discutaient sûrement. Et... « Parce qu'elle tenait à lui » ne semblait pas être la meilleure. Parfois, on fait les choses par loyauté, obligation, devoir... Pas par sentimentalisme... Mais cela il ne le dit pas. Cela aurait énervé Tetsu.

_Tu... _commença Tetsu, de peur de l'énerver... _comptes aller voir ta mère ? Là-bas ?..._

_Ma tante voulait qu'on y aille samedi, _répondit platement Hyde, _mais..._

_Elle serait sûrement contente..._

_Ma mère n'est pas toujours ravie de me voir... Je lui rappelle de mauvaises choses._

_Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait quelque chose qui ait provoqué ça._

_J'ai détrui son mariage, sa réputation, sa vie... A sa place, je me détesterai aussi, _fit-il tranquillement.

_Tu as causé... La séparation de tes parents ? _Souffla Tetsu, interloqué.

_Exactement._

_Mais... pourquoi ?_

_Parce que j'étais plein de belles et grandes idées, avant... Un peu comme toi, _sourit-il ironiquement,_ d'ailleurs. Je pensais que la vérité valait mieux, quelle qu'elle soit. Je ne savais pas encore qu'il valait mieux se taire parfois et faire comme si de rien n'était._

_La vérité est toujours préférable... enfin, c'est ce que je pense._

_Tu te trompes. Les gens aiment quand on leur ment. Ils aiment entendre ce qu'ils souhaitent. Si la vérité concorde, alors tant mieux... Sinon, mieux vaut l'oublier._

_Tu es tellement désabusé... _remarqua tristement Tetsu. _A notre âge, c'est triste._

_J'ai de quoi l'être._

_Pour que ce soit un mensonge... _réfléchit-il à voix haute. _J'imagine qu'il s'agit d'infidélité ?_

_Le grand classique._

_Ton père ?_

_Encore un bon point._

Il y avait un tel contraste entre la douleur contenue à l'intérieur des mots prononcés par Hyde et le ton sur lequel ils étaient dits... Un ton tellement tranquille, voire très amusé... La différence en était même violente. Elle collait presque des frissons à Tetsu, qui s'attendait presque à le voir éclater de rire d'un instant à l'autre, ou bien se mettre dans une rage aussi noire que soudaine... Imprévisible. Hyde était inssaisissable, imprévisible... Incompréhensible ? Cela, Tetsu ne le saurait qu'en écoutant l'histoire jusqu'au bout. Comme Hyde ne semblait pas décidé à reprendre de lui-même la parole, et que Tetsu voulait éviter de réfléchir maintenant à tout cela par peur de s'y perdre, il poursuivit :

_Et tu l'as découvert, et révélé à ta mère ?_

_Oh j'ai fait pire que ça... _fit Hyde toujours sur le même ton.

_Tu... as dit à ton père que tu savais ?_

_J'ai tout vu, alors tu sais... Il s'en est bien rendu compte._

_Tu as dû être choqué, _fit Tetsu, trouvant sa remarque bien banale.

_Tu le serais aussi, si tu voyais ton père s'envoyer en l'air dans ta salle de maths._

Là, Hyde ne souriait plus. Il n'avait plus envie de s'en amuser... Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il y arrivait avant. Il y avait une telle colère, contenue dans cette poignée de mots... Prononcés entre des dents serrées, des poings crispés contre ses cuisses... Hyde haïssait son père, pas besoin d'être très clairvoyant pour s'en rendre compte. Nulle doute que la vision de son père en train de tromper sa mère sous ses yeux devait le hanter. Tetsu n'arrivait pas à bien y penser, à faire les liens, à trouver quoi dire qui puisse être pertinent... alors il s'en tint à cette seule idée : le faire parler. Maintenir le dialogue, pas par curiosité mais parce que Hyde le devait. Lui faire tout dire, le relancer, l'empêcher de s'arrêter... Comme si, s'il s'arrêtait d'en parler deux minutes, il n'en reparlerait plus jamais. Comme s'il fallait profiter de ce soir où il était dans de bonnes dispositions.

_Ta salle de maths ? Il était prof ?_

_Oui._

_Et donc... l'autre aussi._

_Oui... _murmura hyde, ses yeux se voilant. _D'histoire._

_Ca va aller... _chuchota Tetsu, essayant aussi de s'en convaincre. _Raconte-moi..._

_Quand j'ai vu ça, je lui ai hurlé qu'il n'était qu'un enfoiré, un obsédé... Des trucs qui ne servent à rien, quoi. Je me suis enfui et après... Je ne sais plus trop... C'est un peu flou... _fit Hyde en fronçant les sourcils. _Je sais juste que le lendemain, je me suis retrouvé chez moi, devant ma mère qui me pressait pour savoir où j'avais passé la nuit... Et je me demandais si je devais mentir ou non._

_C'est une décision difficile à prendre._

_Pas tant que ça._

_Tu lui as donc dit._

_Oui. Et elle ne m'a pas cru. Comment elle aurait pu ? _Fit-il avec un petit rire sans joie.

_Ca lui faisait sûrement trop de peine..._

_Elle doutait car bien sûr, pourquoi je serai allé inventer ça ? Mais elle a crié, a pleuré, m'a dit que j'étais malade..._

Hyde tremblait. Sans doute que son récit de son côté, devait s'accompagner d'images de toutes sortes... de flashs de ce qui semblait avoir eu lieu il y a une éternité... Et qu'il avait encore mal. Bien sûr qu'il avait mal, il n'y avait qu'à le regarder pour comprendre. Mais Tetsu ne pensa pas à la prendre dans ses bras ni à lui dire des paroles réconfortantes. Il n'y songea pas car à ce moment là précisément, cela aurait été de la pitié.

_Après... Je voulais qu'il aille la voir, qu'il ait le cran lui-même de confirmer ! Alors je l'ai attendu à son cours et bien sûr il m'a noyé dans des explications bien formulées... On s'est disputés... Je me suis énervé, je hurlais... Et je n'ai pas vu que sa classe... des élèves étaient restés dans le couloir et qu'ils entendaient tout... Absolument tout..._

_Merde..._

_Dès le lendemain, le lycée entier répétait... que j'étais le fils du prof gay qui trompe sa femme..._

_De quoi ? _Fit Tetsu, un peu perdu.

_Le prof d'histoire... J'ai jamais dit que c'était une femme._

_Oh mon..._

Tetsu dû se donner l'ordre de fermer la bouche et de prendre un air moins ébahi. Il savait que cela n'aiderait Hyde en rien. Mais aussi, comment réagir autrement ? Il avait pensé aux choses 'logiques'... Et en fin de compte... S'il s'attendait à cela ! Pour peu que Hyde vienne d'une ville pas très grande, ce genre de choses fait le tour en une heure à peine, surtout quand il s'agit de profs... Ca a de quoi alimenter les ragots pour un moment. Pas difficile d'imaginer la portée d'une telle situation sur la mère de Hyde et sur ce dernier... Les gens sont tellement mesquins, tellements à l'affut d'une 'bonne histoire' qu'ils se fichent du mal qu'ils causent... Ils ne voient pas que rien que leurs regards moqueurs ou de pitié sont une insulte. Mais parce que lui, il agissait par compassion et non par pitié, il alla s'asseoir par terre devant Hyde, ignorant sa jambe blessée. Il mit ses deux mains sur ses jambes et les pressa simplement, comme pour juste lui offrir un contact. Quand il leva la tête en espérant croiser son regard... Il vit que Hyde pleurait, les poings toujours serrés...

_Ma mère était déjà fragile... Elle n'a pas pu supporter tout ça... Les ricanements et le reste... Et puis mon père est parti avec ce gars... Et le lycée est devenu l'enfer sur terre..._

_Tu as dû tant souffrir... _murmura Tetsu, sentant ses yeux piquer aussi.

_Je voulais mourir... Quand ils ont emmené ma mère pour la soigner et qu'ils parlaient de me placer... _s'étrangla-t-il presque.

_Calme-toi, ne pense pas à ça... _chuchota Tetsu. _Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire..._

_Alors après ils ont cru que moi aussi, _continua frénétiquement Hyde, _je devais me faire soigner... Mais j'étais pas fou ! Le seul dingue, il s'était barré !_

_C'est du passé, Hyde... _

_Tu voulais que j'en parle..._

_Et tu l'as fait._

_Je ne me sens pas mieux pourtant... _sanglota-t-il.

_Mais au moins t'es pas tout seul._

_Tes phrases toutes faites à la con, tu devrais en faire un bouquin, _fit-il, entre le rire et les larmes.

_Je te demanderai d'en rédiger la préface, c'est pas une bonne idée ? _Fit Tetsu en essuyant ses larmes de ses mains.

_T'es con ! _Rit Hyde, ne sachant à quelle émotion se vouer.

_Et pas de bol : tu n'as que moi pour pleurer._


	16. Chapitre 16

**Je n'écris plus -du moins je ne publie plus- aussi souvent qu'avant, et cela me manque. Alors dans mon coin, j'ai commencé à reprendre mes fics, parfois abandonnées depuis longtemps, comme celle-ci. J'ai probablement perdu monde en route, mais j'espère que l'arrivée de ce chapitre trouvera quand même quelques lecteurs :).**

**Et Museelo si par hasard tu repasses par là : merci de ton retour ! :)**

**Chapitre 16**

Hyde tenta de se calmer, et peu à peu, les larmes finirent par diminuer... En repensant à ce moment où Tetsu lui avait dit pour ses parents, il se demandait comment il avait fait... Le dire comme cela, presque de façon banale... Enfin sans une larme, en tout cas. Lui, il n'avait pas pu. Peut-être parce qu'en plus de cette histoire en elle-même, il y avait le fait de se confier à quelqu'un. Pour la première fois, il se livrait à quelqu'un -qu'il connaissait depuis peu de temps en plus-... Cet effort avait laissé des traces sur lui, manifestement. Hyde se sentait comme... vidé. Vidé de toutes ses forces. Et comme il l'avait dit, pas plus soulagé pour autant, en plus. Il ne voyait pas qu'il venait de faire un grand pas en avant, qu'il avait progressé en ces quelques jours plus que durant des années... Pour le moment, il se sentait surtout comme sonné. Et l'instant d'après, ce fut un peu comme s'il regrettait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de dire à cette personne ce qu'il s'était bien juré de cacher à jamais en arrivant dans cette ville... Il l'avait vraiment fait ! Un peu paniqué, il l'interpella fébrilement :

_Tu ne dois pas le dire ! A personne, t'entends ?_

_Hyde je t'en prie, tu me connais un petit peu maintenant... _soupira Tetsu, presque déçu et espérant qu'il n'opère pas un revirement radical après ce grand pas en avant. _Tu penses vraiment que je suis comme ça ?_

_Les gens sont capables de tout... _répondit-il sombrement. _Si tu avais vu ce que j'ai vu..._

_Je ne dirai rien. A personne._

Tetsu le pensait, bien sûr. Même à sa sœur, il ne dirait rien. Il ne lui racontait pas ses propres tourments, alors ce n'était pas pour aller lui dévoiler ceux des autres... Et même sans cela, il ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de Hyde. Il avait la faiblesse de penser que Hyde s'était confié à lui parce que c'était lui justement, et qu'il ne l'aurait fait avec personne d'autre. Parce qu'ils avaient créé un lien. Et il avait bien conscience de ce que ces confidences représentaient à ses yeux, aussi voulait-il se montrer à la hauteur. Mais encore une fois, il sentait que cela pourrait être dur... qu'avec son âge et ses propres problèmes, il n'était pas certain d'être la personne indiquée. Mais il voulait essayer quand même. Quelque chose l'y poussait en quelque sorte, et une certitude restait : il n'avait aucunement envie de le fuir. Hyde crut sûrement le contraire lorsqu'il le vit péniblement s'appuyer sur une béquille pour se relever, et aller vers son sac.

_Où tu vas ?_

_Chercher un mouchoir._

_Oh..._

_Je ne pars pas, _fit-il en le lui tendant. _Où veux-tu que j'aille comme ça ?_

_ok..._

_Et même sans ça, _ajouta-t-il en désignant son bandage à la cheville, _je ne partirai pas. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que maintenant que tu m'as raconté ton histoire, je vais m'enfuir ?_

_Ce serait logique..._

_Tu ne t'es pas enfui quand je t'ai raconté que mes parents sont morts à cause de moi, _fit-il tout net.

_C'est différent. _

_En quoi ? Ou plutôt si, nos deux histoires n'ont rien à voir effectivement. Mais tu ne m'as pas jugé, et je ne le ferai pas plus. Tu as agi pour de bonnes raisons, et si tout ce malheur est arrivé, c'est la faute de ton père et celle de personne d'autre. Tu es une victime là-dedans._

_Et merde, j'aurais jamais dû te raconter tout ça..._

Hyde ne pleurait plus du tout à présent. Il semblait à la fois inquiet, en colère, triste... Un peu de tout cela à la fois. Il l'avait déjà pensé et il le pensait toujours : s'attacher à quelqu'un, s'en rapprocher, c'était toujours un risque. Le risque que cela cesse, celui de la trahison... et de la solitude, à nouveau. Il l'avait ressentie plus intensément ces derniers jours, lorsque Tetsu s'était remis à traîner avec ses camarades de classe... Qu'en serait-il si la situation devait se prolonger ? Pourquoi le prendrait-il, ce risque, quand jusque là personne ne lui avait donné de raisons d'avoir une bonne opinion du genre humain ? N'était-il pas mieux tout seul, en fin de compte ? C'était encore cette même rengaine : il était difficile de revenir à ce que l'on était. Être de nouveau seul après une période où on ne l'était plus... Ce serait plus dur à encaisser. Est-ce que ce que Hyde cherchait à tout prix à éviter s'était finalement produit ? Il dépendait de quelqu'un ? Cette pensée l'irrita et l'angoissa tour à tour...

_Parce que tu te sens plus proche de moi ? _Tenta Tetsu, espérant ne pas le heurter.

_Pardon ?_

_Tu en sais plus sur moi, et j'en sais désormais plus sur toi. Ça nous lie, et ça nous rapproche, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Et ça, c'était bien la dernière chose que tu voulais, pas vrai ?_

_Toujours plus malin que tout le monde, hein... _marmonna Hyde.

_Ouais. Je me tue à le..._

_Tetsu, _le coupa-t-il sur un ton froid.

_Oui, quoi ?_

_Je ne voulais pas le dire parce que ça nous rapproche, tu as raison._

_Alors comme ça j'ai raison ?_

_Et c'est une mauvaise chose._

_En quoi ?_

_Se rapprocher de quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, c'est savoir qu'à un moment donné ça se brisera. _

_Euh je ne suis pas sûr de..._

_Pour une raison ou une autre, ce sera un mal. Tu seras peiné. Déjà en ce moment, tu t'imagines je ne sais quoi. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit : je n'ai rien à donner à personne. Tu ne peux rien espérer de positif de moi. Tu peux t'en sortir, malgré ce qui t'est arrivé, tu t'en sors déjà d'ailleurs. Et je ne peux pas t'aider pour ça. Tu ne fais pas que perdre ton temps en traînant avec moi : tu prends un risque._

_Dans ta brillante déduction aussi pessimiste que toi, tu oublies un truc, monsieur je-sais-tout, _fit Tetsu sur le ton joyeux et léger qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre.

_Ah bon ?_

_On n'y peut rien. On ne décide pas qui on apprécie, _expliqua-t-il toujours de manière désinvolte, _qui on n'aime pas. Parfois ce qui fait qu'on aime une personne ou qu'on ne l'aime pas, ce sont des arguments qui ne tiennent pas la route. Parce que rien de tout ça ne peut se commander. Tu as pu choisir de te tenir à l'écart les gens pendant un certain temps, mais tu n'as pas pu continuer récemment, et particulièrement ce soir. Le « pourquoi » n'est pas important. C'est comme ça. Parce que tu auras beau cracher sur la terre entière, détester les êtres humains qui t'ont fait du mal et vouloir disparaître sans qu'on te regarde... au fond de toi, tu veux quand même que quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi. C'est humain._

…

_Et ça tombe bien : je suis là ! Je m'intéresse à toi, _lui dit-il en souriant, alors que cette affirmation ne plut pas beaucoup à Hyde.

_Tetsu..._

_Tu peux jouer l'intouchable tant que tu veux maintenant. Tu sais que je suis là, que je connais ton secret et que tu peux en parler quand tu veux. Tu le sais bien. Et ça compte pour toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu n'es plus seul._

_Ne dis pas ça..._

_Tu n'es pas seul, _insista-t-il avec sérieux._ Il y a dans cette ville deux personnes qui te connaissent un peu et t'apprécient : Tomoe et moi. Alors tu peux encore me gueuler dessus et grogner comme tu sais si bien le faire, mais ça ne changera pas ça._

_Tu dis ça comme si je te faisais confiance, _grogna Hyde.

_Pas encore. Mais ça viendra. Pour commencer, pourquoi tu ne passerais pas du temps avec moi, ou chez moi, avec ma sœur ?_

_Parce que tu trouves que je ne te vois pas assez ?_

_Je veux dire : de ton plein gré. Sans que je ne doive te forcer la main, _ajouta-t-il en lui souriant encore.

_Je... je ne sais pas si je peux... _hésita Hyde.

_Tu fais comme tu peux. À ton rythme. On a toute la vie devant nous, on n'est pas pressés !_

… _ok..._

Toute la vie, hein ? Un concept assez peu familier à Hyde, même maintenant... Et avait-il envie de le connaître ? Il n'en était pas bien certain... Pourquoi Tetsu s'accrochait comme cela, restait un mystère à ses yeux. Mais il y en avait une autre, de certitude : il ne parviendrait pas à le décourager. Il avait essayé, et plus d'une fois ! Mais C'était peine perdue... Pourtant il l'avait mis en garde, aussi. Tetsu ne pourrait pas venir se plaindre plus tard, il était prévenu. Mais les mises en garde, ça ne vaut pas grand chose parfois... Hyde s'était promis que son passage dans cette ville serait une parenthèse, un moment où personne ne le marquerait et il ne marquerait personne... Un moment qui ne devait qu'être très court d'ailleurs. Et toute la donne avait changé, à cause de ce garçon... Pour le moment, Hyde n'était pas capable de le mettre dehors, pas plus qu'il ne se sentait la force de résister. C'était comme si ce « tu n'es pas seul » que Tetsu lui avait répété, était quelque chose qu'il crevait d'envie d'entendre depuis des années... Cette phrase le terrifiait autant qu'elle l'hypnotisait.

_Tu es capable de faire des phrases longues, ce soir_, se moqua Tetsu, sentant qu'il fallait peut-être arrêter le sérieux pour ce soir.

_N'espère pas que ça devienne une habitude._

_Oh je n'espère rien. Mais je sais que tu en es capable... Ca me suffit._

_C'est ça..._

_Tu te refermes à nouveau, _constata Tetsu, un peu déçu mais essayant de ne pas trop le montrer._ J'imagine que je dois m'estimer heureux d'en savoir autant._

_Je ne veux pas en reparler, _affirma Hyde.

_Alors n'en parlons plus ! Mais j'ai noté que tu ne m'as pas détrompé !_

_À propos de quoi ?_

_« On a toute la vie devant nous », _expliqua-t-il en référence à ce qu'il avait dit quelques instants plus tôt.

_C'est une expression. _

_Pas pour moi._

_Je savais que je le regretterai... _soupira Hyde.

_Allez allez, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on se remettait à notre exposé ?! On n'a pas beaucoup travaillé dessus ces derniers jours._

_La faute à qui ? Tu passais tes fins de journée au gymnase ! _S'exclama Hyde plus spontanément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_Un reproche ? Je t'ai manqué ? _S'agita Tetsu.

_Même pas en rêve !_

Là-dessus, Hyde alla à l'étage chercher dans sa chambre quelques feuilles et ce qu'ils avaient déjà mis sur papier pour cet exposé. Ce fut durant ces quelques instants seul, avant qu'il ne revienne, qu'il comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Qu'il le comprit réellement. Il venait... de se faire un ami ? Et c'était cela, qui le tourmentait à ce point ? Déjà parce que l'ami en question était un sacré phénomène, mais en plus parce que des amis, il n'en avait plus depuis qu'il était devenu la risée de son lycée. Il faut croire qu'on ne peut pas toujours tout contrôler. Qu'il est des situations ou des personnes contre lesquelles on ne peut rien. Mais pour Hyde à l'heure actuelle, il n'était toujours pas prouvé que c'était une bonne chose... et ce malgré l'espèce de chaleur que Tetsu émettait et qu'il ressentait maintenant, pour la première fois... Une chaleur contagieuse, réconfortante... Réconfortante. Voilà bien ce qui l'étonna le plus.


	17. chapitre 17

**Nouveau chapitre ! Pas aussi rapide que je l'avais souhaité, car j'ai attrapé une bonne crève dans l'intervalle :(.**

**Chapitre 17**

_Et n'oubliez pas que votre exposé est à rendre pour la semaine prochaine, et il n'y aura aucun délai supplémentaire ! Vous pouvez évidemment le rendre avant si vous l'avez terminé._

Le professeur n'avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps, mais il ne demandait pas non plus un travail colossal. Ceci étant, à ce rappel, certaines têtes pâlirent un peu, parmi ceux qui étaient moins avancés que d'autres... Ce ne fut pas le cas de Tetsu, qui savait que c'était largement suffisant, comme délai. Ils avaient travaillé régulièrement dès le début, et leur travail était plus que bien avancé désormais. Il faut dire que leur collaboration fonctionnait plutôt bien. Non seulement l'exposé était près d'être bouclé, mais en plus Tetsu sentait qu'ils avaient fait du bon boulot. Espérons que la note suivrait, cela ne pourrait pas faire de mal... même s'il n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté là, étant bon élève. Il avait pas contre tendance à s'y prendre un peu à la dernière minute la plupart du temps, alors pour une fois que ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Il se tourna donc avec enthousiasme vers son camarade qui n'avait pas bronché :

_Je pense qu'on peut finir avant le week-end, non ?_

_Possible... _répondit Hyde en rangeant ses affaires. _On a bien avancé. Il faudrait rédiger maintenant._

_Je m'occuperai de rédiger le début, toi tu prendras l'autre partie... Et pour la conclusion et les détails, on se voit tout à l'heure ? Comme ça, on aura tout fini d'ici le week-end._

_Ok._

_Hé Tetsu ! _L'interpella un autre élève. _Tu viens nous voir jouer tout à l'heure ?_

_Désolé les gars, je travaille ce soir._

_Oh allez, juste un petit moment..._

_On dirait qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer de toi... _marmonna Hyde, se disant qu'il avait décidemment rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi populaire.

_Je suis tellement sympa, il faut dire ! _S'exclama Tetsu avec exagération.

_Ben tiens._

Hyde s'était finalement fait à ce côté fanfaron de son camarade -ami ?-. Il savait que ce n'était que du vent, que Tetsu n'était pas du tout comme cela et même qu'au contraire, il n'avait pas une haute estime de lui-même en fait... Toutes les personnes dans cette classe devaient probablement ignorer cela, par contre. Ils ignoraient sûrement la culpabilité qui était celle de leur délégué... Le fait qu'il fasse l'andouille pour cacher ses blessures... Probablement que seules ses deux sœurs devaient savoir qui il était réellement. S'ils savaient cela, est-ce que Tetsu trouverait toujours grâce à leurs yeux ? Est-ce qu'ils continueraient à courir après lui de cette manière ? Hyde aurait spontanément dit que non, puisque d'après lui, les gens n'aimaient pas la noirceur. Ceux qui cachent une part d'ombre ne sont guère populaires, surtout à cet âge... Voilà pourquoi la personnalité en apparence haute en couleur de Tetsu attirait les autres. Et voilà pourquoi ce dernier persistait là-dedans. Peut-être qu'au fond, c'était sa façon à lui de tenir les autres à distance ? Tetsu était toujours entouré, toujours apprécié et en fin de compte, si on y regardait de plus près... Il était seul. Hyde tenait les autres à l'écart par son mutisme, et même si cela semblait paradoxal de prime abord, Tetsu faisait de même, en se montrant faussement ouvert. Ce ne fut que là, que Hyde comprit réellement cela. Une autre façon de faire, mais pour le même résultat.

Leurs histoires étaient différentes, ainsi que Tetsu l'avait déjà remarqué, mais finalement ils avaient tout de même des choses en commun. Hyde était persuadé que Tetsu avait vu cela en lui dès le début et que c'était pour cela qu'il s'était rapproché de lui. Cela prenait tout son sens maintenant qu'il en savait plus sur cet étrange délégué. Et alors qu'il se disait cela et que son camarade s'était absenté, le garçon qui l'avait interpellé quelques instants plus tôt se planta à côté de lui. L'air nettement moins jovial tout à coup, le ton presque agressif maintenant, il lui demanda sans détour :

_Dis donc toi, c'est à cause de toi qu'on le voit moins ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Avant il sortait souvent après les cours, il faisait des tas de trucs avec nous... Maintenant il mange avec toi, travaille avec toi et on ne le voit plus._

_C'est pas mon problème, _répliqua Hyde avec froideur.

_Ça va le devenir, si tu le prends comme ça._

_Ecoute je le prends comme je veux et je vais même te dire : je m'en fous. Si tu as un problème avec Tetsu, c'est avec lui qu'il faut voir ça. Laisse-moi en-dehors de ça, _répondit-il, énervé par cet abruti qui venait tout à coup l'ennuyer.

_Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? D'ailleurs t'es bizarre, toi ! Tu parles pas, tu ne fais rien, tu ne fréquentes personne à part lui, probablement parce qu'il a pitié de toi d'ailleurs... _

_Fais bien gaffe à ce que tu dis !_

Et voilà, Hyde était en colère. Voilà bien longtemps que cela ne lui était plus arrivé... L'agacement oui, il l'avait ressenti souvent -notamment avec Tetsu d'ailleurs-... Mais la colère... Depuis son arrivée ici, jamais. En même temps, il se fichait de tout et de tout le monde, alors comment aurait-il pu prendre quoi que ce soit à cœur ? Mais là, quelque chose dans les paroles de ce garçon lui donnait envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure ! Peut-être parce que dans ses dernières paroles, il redoutait qu'il y ait une part de vérité ? Si Tetsu avait vraiment pitié ? Si c'était pour cela en fin de compte, qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile ?... Et en même temps, Hyde était en colère contre lui-même. Pour ne pas avoir vu cela venir. Avec son attitude renfermée, il ne devait inspirer aucune sympathie à ses camarades... et effectivement, à traîner avec Tetsu comme cela, il aurait dû prévoir qu'on viendrait le titiller là-dessus. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Il s'était levé d'une traite, lui faisant face.. et au moment où le jeune homme s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose, le ton jovial -quoi qu'un brin inquiet- de Tetsu vint les interrompre, celui-ci se plaçant l'air de rien entre eux :

_Hola hola, le ton monte par ici ? Allez allez, Masahiro-kun, tu es en retard à l'entraînement._

_Mais Tetsu-kun..._

_Tu ne l'as pas entendu ? _Ajouta Tetsu plus fermement. _Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, passe par moi directement. Ne t'en prends pas à lui._

_J'y vais..._

_Oh et juste pour ton information, _rajouta Tetsu avec un sourire forcé, _même si ça ne te regarde pas : ce n'est pas de la pitié._

_Quoi ?_

_Je n'ai pas pitié de lui. D'ailleurs en ce moment, j'aurais même plutôt tendance à avoir pitié de toi, vue ton attitude._

L'autre s'en alla, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de se mettre Tetsu à dos... laissant ainsi Hyde un peu pantois. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Tetsu remettre quelqu'un à sa place. Et avec élégance, en plus. Il l'avait déjà vu triste et sérieux, quand il lui avait parlé de sa vie... Mais là, Tetsu était manifestement agacé. Son regard et son visage ne faisaient pas état de son habituelle bonne humeur, désormais... C'était un peu étrange de le voir ainsi. A vrai dire, il avait l'air tellement bonne pâte que Hyde n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose susceptible de l'agacer. Et il en était la cause ? Après tout, c'était pour prendre sa défense, que Tetsu était intervenu. Cela aurait dû énerver Hyde, normalement. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il en était même assez curieusement... content. Ce qui ajouta à son étonnement.

_Tetsu..._

_Je sais, je sais ! _L'interrompit-il, retrouvant ainsi son exubérance. _« Tu n'avais pas à me défendre, je suis assez grand pour ça, et de quoi tu te mêles ?! ». Je suis dé-so-lé d'être intervenu. Il m'a énervé, ce grand crétin !_

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire... _fit Hyde en regardant sa table.

_Ah bon ? _S'exclama-t-il. _Tu ne vas pas m'engueuler ? Ce serait bien une première !_

_J'allais dire que tu étais plutôt... cool. Quand tu veux. Et puis aussi... merci._

_On... On va chez toi ? Pour travailler ?_

… _Ok._

Pour le coup, Tetsu avait été si surpris par cet aveu et ce remerciement qu'il n'avait pas été capable de fanfaronner comme à son habitude. Pourtant normalement, il en fallait beaucoup pour lui clouer le bec. Mais il ne s'y attendait tellement pas... Et il voyait bien l'effort fourni par son camarade, aussi jugea-t-il bon de ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet afin de ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et au fond de lui, Tetsu était content. Il avait agi de façon impulsive, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas, parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté de voir Hyde malmené sans réagir. Et heureusement, il avait bien agi. De toute façon si c'était à refaire, il ferait la même chose, il le savait bien...

Durant le trajet, la conversation se limita à quelques mots toutes les trois minutes, histoire de casser un peu le blanc qu'il y avait... Hyde se demandait ce que tout ceci signifiait, et son camarade espérait que malgré ses dires, son attitude ne l'ait pas heurté. Ils furent presque soulagés d'arriver à destination, et ils se mirent au travail sans tarder. De cette façon, ils en seraient vite débarrassés. Un instant, Tetsu se dit qu'une fois l'exposé terminé, il n'aurait plus de prétexte pour passer du temps avec lui... Il n'y avait pas pensé avant, tout pressé qu'il était d'en finir avec ce travail. Tant pis, il ne pouvait pas le forcer éternellement non plus... Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin d'un autre prétexte, maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient mieux ? Après tout Hyde était nettement plus sympa avec lui, maintenant.

_Ce n'est pas juste la conclusion, _fit Hyde en relisant ses notes, le sortant ainsi de ses rêveries._ Il y a deux ou trois endroits où il manque encore des trucs._

_On a le temps. Et si on ne finit pas ce soir, ce sera demain. Pour une fois que je rendrai un devoir en avance !_

_C'est vrai._

_Je voulais qu'on finisse pour que tu sois tranquille pour le week-end._

_Euh... pourquoi ça ? _

_Ben tu m'as dit l'autre soir... _expliqua Tetsu, _avec ta tante, tu devais aller voir ta mère, alors j'ai pensé..._

_Ah, ça. Laisse tomber, ça ne se fera pas, _rétorqua Hyde rapidement.

_Ah bon, mais pourquoi ?_

_Elle a annulé. Elle a beaucoup de boulot, à ce qu'elle dit._

_Oh... Je suis désolé._

_C'est pas grave. C'est pas comme si j'étais enchanté d'y aller de toute façon, _marmonna Hyde, la mine sombre.

_Oui mais... _se risqua son camarade, ayant encore peur de le brusquer. _Tu devrais, pourtant. C'est ta mère._

_Peu importe ce que je veux, ma tante ne peut pas, alors c'est comme ça._

_Ok..._

_J'ai soif. Tu veux un truc ?_

_Oui, merci..._

Hyde s'empressa d'aller à la cuisine leur chercher de quoi boire... et ainsi être à l'abri des questions. Une partie de lui était soulagée de ne pas y aller, mais l'autre restait un peu déçue, bien qu'il ne l'avoua pas... Sa mère de toute façon, c'était une épineuse question. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec elle. Et il était incapable de prédire sa réaction, s'il allait la voir. Aussi bien, ce serait un moment éprouvant, voire insupportable... Au fond, c'était probablement mieux comme cela.

_Hyde... _fit Tetsu en venant le rejoindre.

_Ouais ?_

_Personne n'a dit que tu étais obligé de l'attendre..._

_Hein ? Qui ça ?_

_Ta tante. Tu peux y aller sans elle, non ?_

_Pourquoi tu parles encore de ça ? _Grogna-t-il.

_Parce que si tu as l'argent pour, tu peux y aller pour une journée. Sauf si ta tante est le parfait prétexte pour ne pas y aller._

_J'en sais rien Tetsu, _avoua Hyde avec une sincérité qui surprit son camarade tant il avait l'air perdu, _je ne suis pas sûr..._

_Je pourrai venir avec toi ? _Fit Tetsu d'une plus petite voix.

_Excuse-moi ?!_

_Au moins, ça te ferait de la compagnie durant le trajet... Et ce serait peut-être plus facile ? Je peux t'accompagner._

_Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? _Demanda Hyde, l'air soupçonneux.

_Parce que je pense que c'est ta mère et que tu dois la voir. Et que tu ne le feras pas tout seul, _affirma-t-il.

_J'en sais rien..._

_Penses-y. Du coup, pas ce week-end mais celui d'après, histoire que je sois débarrassé de ça, _expliqua-t-il en regardant son bandage à la jambe._ Mais je suis sérieux._

Il l'était, évidemment. Hyde ne pourrait pas faire cela tout seul et de l'avis de Tetsu, il en avait besoin pour avancer. Ils étaient à un âge où l'on a encore énormément besoin d'une mère, et Tetsu n'ayant plus la sienne, il savait combien c'était difficile de faire sans... Alors pourquoi Hyde devait-il passer à côté de la sienne quand elle était toujours en vie ? Cette fois-ci, Tetsu ne songea pas qu'il s'impliquait trop ou que peut-être tout ceci était un peu trop pour lui... Il était convaincu que l'idée était bonne, et il espérait que Hyde ait assez confiance en lui désormais pour accepter.


End file.
